New Beginnings
by Gaellicious89
Summary: Gabby Dawson and Matt Casey have both a long, hard past behind them. They both come back to their home town and like sometimes fate takes a hand, they meet at one of the most important times in their lives, around a corner.
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: Hello everybody! So your reviews on my two first stories and the comments on the last two chapters of "The Dress" tell me you want more stories! So, with your encouragements, here's a new Dawsey story. It will be inspired by Gabriela Dawson and Matthew Casey characters, but with a different story. I hope you'll like it. This chapter is a little shorter than usual but, it's like an introduction and I want to present the characters.

Like always I apologize for eventual mistakes.

Have a good read and don't forget to tell me what you think about this new story.

Gaëlle

* * *

Story: Gabby Dawson and Matt Casey have both a long, hard past behind them. They both come back to their home town and like sometimes fate takes a hand, they meet at one of the most important times in their lives, around a corner.

* * *

 **GABBY'S POV**

My name is Gabriela "Gabby" Dawson. I'm 27 years old and I come from the Dominican Republic. My parents settled down in Chicago two years before my birth, with my two older brothers: Antonio, 35 years old, who works in the police, in the Intelligence Unit to be precise, and Hugo, 39 years old, who is the chief of ER in Chicago MED Hospital.

My parents died when I was ten years old in a car accident during their stay on their native island.

From that day, I was raised by my two older brothers.

Antonio followed the path of my father by deciding to work with the police and so to honor our father in his own special way. As for Hugo, he was always attracted by the medicine, the surgery. He made brilliant studies while taking care of his younger siblings and finds himself, at his young age, the leader of the emergencies.

I was an agitated and turbulent child. I made their young lives miserable, just so they'd notice me. I needed to feel loved; I wanted to be the center of attention... I ruined many dates, I ruined many evenings with their friends. They never have held it against me, but I know that it was difficult for them too.

Since I was old enough to leave town for my studies, I decided to go to New York to study medicine like Hugo and to let them take a well-deserved little breathe, so they can finally begin their lives after having sacrificed so much to take care of me. It was nine years ago.

During my years in New York, I remained very close to my brothers, we saw each other regularly. Our family also got bigger well. Hugo got married to Lana, and they had three children: the twins Maria and Louisa, and baby Theo. As for Antonio, he married Laura and they had two children: Eva and Diego.

My love life in New York was relatively quiet. I lived a beautiful story with a law student, named Mark. It lasted four years; I thought that it was the one. But when you announce to the person who shares your life that you wish to return to your home town once graduate from Medecine school, it doesn't always take place very well. We tore and separated a few months ago.

 **But the past is the past.** Today, I am back in Chicago, ready to find back my family, some of my childhood friends and to start a **new life, a new beginning.**

I arrive at Chicago O'Hare Airport at 9.30am and my two brothers are here waiting for me, with a panel: "Welcome home Doctor Dawson!" and I feel the tears build into my eyes. I'm so happy to be back home, I'm so happy to be back with the two important persons of my life. I run towards them, we fell into each other's arms.

"Welcome home sis!" Antonio says, hugging me tightly.

"Welcome back Gabs! We have missed you so much!" Hugo adds.

"I'm so glad to be back! I can't wait to make up for lost time." I tell them as we make our way outside the Arrivals' Terminal and to the car.

"You can stay with one of us, the time to find an apartment if you want…" Hugo says, as he drives us towards the town.

"I have already found a place, actually!" I say, proud of myself.

"Yeah? Where it is?" Antonio asks.

"It's a cozy apartment on the second floor of a modern building, near to Chicago Med!" I announce.

"My little sister is coming to work under my orders!" Hugo says excited and laughing. "I can't wait! It's time for revenge for everything you put us through when you were a kid!" he continues, and they both laugh hysterically.

"Oh come on guys! You'll have to forgive me; I was an innocent poor little girl!" I tell them, making my puppy face.

"Oh can we resist to this face?!" Antonio asks his brother, smiling.

"I think we never managed to do it!" Hugo answers him, smiling too.

"Ah, I've missed you so much!" I say, taking them both by their shoulders and putting a kiss on their cheeks as we make our way to Laura's bakery to celebrate my return in town.

* * *

 **MATT'S POV**

My name is Matthew "Matt" Casey. I'm 29 years old and I was born and raised in Chicago. I have an older sister Christie, who is 33 years old, who is married and has a daughter named Violet; and a younger brother Alan, 27 years old who just finished his studies.

We had a difficult childhood, between violence, shouts, alcoholism... One evening everything fell over and our mother killed our father. It was self-defense, but she was charged for murder and condemned. Since then, she has served her sentence in jail.

Our life fell over, the relations with Christie tightened. She was blaming our mother while with Alan we tried to offer her the hand and to help her as well as we can at our ages. The family broke, and I grew up by remaining close to Alan.

At the start of our adolescence, we left settling down on the West Coast to live with one of our aunts who gave us all about which we could dream: a beautiful house, a good education. She had spoiled us as if we were her own children and was always there for us, and she's always here for us today, even if we are adults.

During my time in the West Coast, I met Hallie at the University and we started a relationship. But over time, our relationship was strained. We didn't want the same things. She wanted to get engaged and to begin a life for two. I just wanted to take advantage of the life after all what I had lived in my life. Thus, I put an end to our relationship almost one year ago.

While Alan studied medicine, I went to a school of construction while quenching my passion: that to become a firefighter. I was a voluntary fireman for a long time during my studies, but since I have passed all the examinations and all the tests. I'm currently waiting for the results of the Lieutenant's exam to become, this post which I have been wanting for so long.

My brother was graduated in medicine and obtained a post in Chicago. If I obtain the grade of Lieutenant I shall like accompanying him and returning to our home town. Sometimes, we just have **to forget the past** and take a **new beginning**.

We sit on the beach with Alan. I have this famous envelope between my hands: This envelope, which can change my life. I don't dare to open it then I look at it in all directions.

"Are you are going to eventually open it?" Alan asks me, visibly impatient.

"I'm scared, actually…" I admit.

"Wow, my older brother who fights fire and risks his life every single day, is afraid to open an envelope?!" he teases me.

I just give him a sarcastic look as an answer, and he takes the envelope from my hands. "Come on, give it to me! Deep down, I always knew I was the real man of the family!" he laughs at me, opening the envelope.

I'm not courageous enough to look at him, so I just draw in the sand, when I feel two big arms hugging me and an excited voice: "CONGRATULATIONS BRO! YOU'RE THE BEST!" he shouts in my ear.

"WHAT?! Wait! Seriously?" I ask him with big eyes, and he shows me the letter. I passed the test, I did it.

"YOU DID IT MATT! YOU DID IT! To us the life in Chicago! Let's go celebrate!" Alan says, getting up and guiding us to the bar on the beach.

We order two cocktails and we take a toast to our new lives.

"Are you excited to go back to Chicago?" Alan asks me.

"Excited, but a little scared too… Not you?" I ask him back.

"Yes, that's for sure… But I don't care, just as long as we're together… We're a family, and together we can go through everything!" he says, proud of him, the little brother who tries to reassure his older one.

Two weeks later, we leave San Francisco to Chicago, excited and afraid at the same time. Alan will start in Chicago MED Hospital soon and a Lieutenant spot has been offered to me at the Firehouse 51. We rent a small house together halfway between both of our workplaces.

Despite our hard relationships, Christie is waiting for us at the airport with Violet and she seems happy to see us back in town. She hugs us and tells us: "I'm happy my little brothers are back! I hope we'll able to be a family again…"

"We'll do whatever it takes to lead the change, Christie!" I tell her, wanting to forget about our past and just start over.

"Whatever it takes!" Alan adds. "And to start, you are both invited in the evening of the presentation of the new doctors of Chicago MED. Next Saturday, 8pm. I'm counting on you!" he says, smiling.

"And we'll be here!" Christie says, and I nod.

* * *

 _Chicago Med – Introduction Evening_

 **GABBY'S POV**

We have started to work in the Emergencies of Chicago MED for ten days. We're four new Doctors: Julia Clarkson, Phil Michael, Alan Casey and I. We form a great team and we get along with each other very well.

Tonight is the night where Hugo will introduce us. He's wearing a black tie and he looks happy to do that.

All our families are present, and the four of us are sitting on the stage behind Hugo who starts his speech. He speaks about the ER, about his job and about us, the new recruits. He introduces us one by one with sweet and nice words.

After the official presentation, a reception is organized with champagne and petits fours.

I'm talking with Alan when his siblings come behind him to congratulate him. They look so happy for him, I decide to leave and give them some privacy, but Alan grabs my arm, forcing me to turn around to his family.

That's when I see him: A blonde man with amazing blue eyes. He's wearing a black suit with an open-necked white skirt. I'm totally lost in his blue eyes when Alan asks me: "Everything's ok Gabby?"

"Uh… yeah… yeah… sure… Sorry, I was lost in my thought!" I tell him, trying to gather my thoughts.

"Well, I already know your brothers. So let me introduce you my siblings." he says.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Matt Casey." Matt tells me, shaking my hand softly and looking at me in the eyes.

"Well, nice to meet you too! I'm… Uh… I'm Gabriela Dawson… Well, uh… Gabby… You can call me Gabby… Everyone calls me Gabby…" I tell him back, totally panicked but he just smiles at me.

 _What a smile_ , I say to myself. I'm totally lost in him and I don't even know him. I have never believed in love at first sight, but…

* * *

Author's note: So what do you think of this first chapter? It's a little shorter, and maybe simple, but I thought it was important to take time to introduce the characters.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Hi everyone! Yeah, five months later I'm back with a new chapter of this story. I didn't have the time to write a lot, but I hope to find a new rhythm to do it more. I still have three stories right now, so I need to do something ahah!

So here's the second chapter of "New Beginnings" where Gabby and Matt meet under different circumstances. In the preview chapter it was love at first sight for Gabby, so how will their lives in Chicago are going to evolve? Find the answers in this chapter and the next ones.

Hope you'll love this story, have a good read!

Sorry for eventual language mistakes, English is still not my maternal language!

Gaëlle

* * *

 **MATT'S POV**

"Well, nice to meet you too! I'm… Uh… I'm Gabriela Dawson… Well, uh… Gabby… You can call me Gabby… Everyone calls me Gabby…" she tells me back. She seems completely panicked but I find it really cute.

"So, congratulations are in order!" I tell her, smiling, trying to make her comfortable.

"Well, yeah… It was an important evening, we're finally doctors and it feels really good after all these years of studies and all you know…" she says.

"I can imagine, I was with Allan during all his studies, and it was really hard work. You can all be proud of yourselves… And to be honest, Allan told me you were the best!" I say to her.

"Awww, he only says that because I'm the sister of the boss!" she answers laughing.

"Oh, yes, the famous Hugo Dawson? I've heard a lot about him too!" I tell her in a teasing voice.

"Yeah, don't tell your brother, but in real life, he's a veritable teddy bear!" she laughs loud, and when she sees her older brother coming towards us, she takes a more serious look but cannot help but smile.

"Everything goes well?" Hugo asks, resting his arm around her sister's shoulders.

"Yeah, everything is perfect. This party sure worked out well!" I answer him. "Oh, I'm Matt Casey by the way, Allan's older brother." I introduce myself while I shake his hand.

"And I'm Hugo, his new boss and additionally the brother of this young lady who seems to make my reputation!" he laughs, visibly knowing his sister really well.

"What? No, absolutely not!" Gabby responds immediately with a very funny air. I can't refrain from observing her, looking at her. She looks so beautiful and seems really adorable.

"That's it, as if I don't know you enough!" Hugo says looking, at her with a loving smile, before turning his attention towards me: "Sorry Matt, I steal her; we have a family dinner waiting for us to celebrate the return of this girl at home and her success! Have a good end of the evening and see you soon I hope!"

"With pleasure!" I say, shaking his hand again. I look at Gabby: "Have a great dinner, wish I could have paid you a drink…" I admit.

"Well, maybe another time, we shall not be without meeting again! If I understood well you're a firefighter and I work in emergencies, the place of all the meetings!" she says before giving me a blink eye while she leaves the room. Damn this girl knows how to make a guy crazy.

 **GABBY'S POV**

Hugo and I take the car to meet the rest of the family in one of the most famous restaurants in Chicago, the RPM Italian Restaurant. During our car ride, I feel Hugo's eyes on me.

"What?" I ask him, smiling and trying to seem too much embarrassed.

"This guy seems to like you…" he tells me with a big smile.

"Come on Hugo, we don't even know each other except our names, our siblings and our jobs!"

"It's already not too bad for a first evening!" he teases me, and I can't refrain from sighing and shake the head by smiling and biting my lips. "See, you're biting your lips! You always do that when you're embarrassed or when you know I'm right!" he continues.

"Fine, fine, fine! We had a really good feeling! Are you happy now?" I give up hiding my feeling, my brothers know me too well for that.

"I just want you to be happy Gabby, that's all. You seem to appreciate him; he seems to appreciate you, that's all I'm saying. Ok, you just met him an hour ago, but you're shining since then, and it has been a long time since the last time I saw you like that. The only advice I could give to you, it's to seize the opportunity and see what is going to happen. Everybody has the right to be happy, including you Gabby!" he says, taking my hand in his.

"You know you're an amazing big brother and I love you, right?" I ask him, by squeezing hardly his hand in mine.

"Try to remember that when we'll be at work!" he laughs. While he parks the car in front of the restaurant, he looks at me and tells me: "I love you too my baby sis and I'll always be there for you, don't ever forget that."

"I won't!" I say before kissing him on the cheek.

We make our entrance into the restaurant where Antonio, Laura, Lana and all the kids are waiting for us. Antonio makes a toast to my attention and we spend the whole night to make up for lost time. I put myself aside for a moment to take a photo, and while I see them all gathered here for me, I feel so grateful for having such a beautiful family. We crossed some hard paths, but together we're stronger than anything, and we will always be. I just need to bring my small touch to this magnificent Dawson's family, and maybe it's my time now.

"Hey sis, what are you waiting for?" Antonio yells from the table.

"Yeah, sorry, I was lost in my thoughts…" I tell him, before taking this beautiful family picture.

* * *

 _One week later – During the weekend_

 **MATT'S POV**

My first week at the firehouse 51 was really good. The team is really great, and I was included in this family the minute I put the feet in the apparatus floor. For this first weekend, I'm not in shift and I can't be more grateful, I'm so tired, I need to adapt to this new rhythm.

As I prepare the breakfast, I hear Allan tumble down the staircases, as he always does.

"Good morning!" I tell him, giving him a cup of hot coffee.

"Morning! Thanks, I'll need it! I have a busy day ahead of me!" he says, eating his pancakes.

"Oh yeah? What are you doing?" I ask, sitting next to him.

"You remember Gabby? My coworker?" he asks me.

"Oh… Yeah… Gabby…" I simply say, blushing and I'm grateful he's still looking at his plate.

"Well, she's moving into her new place today and her brothers are both working today, so we're going to help her." He explains to me.

"What a nice gesture…" I simply tell him, wanting nothing more than to go with him and see her again.

"And you, what are you doing?" he asks me.

"Nothing much… No construction job planned, and my baby brother leaves me alone at home sooo…" I answer him, smiling.

"Do you want to come with me?" he proposes to me, with a little smile.

"What? Uh… No… Come on, I don't know her…" I manage to say, visibly embarrassed.

"Come on, Matt, don't play this game with me. You're dying to see her again!" he says, putting his arm around my shoulder. "Matt, this is your time to be happy, I saw you at Chicago Med last week, so don't tell me you don't like her…" he says, visibly proud of himself for knowing me so well.

"Ok, ok… You win, I found her special and I really want to see her again…" I admit my cheeks probably red right now.

"Fine, you're coming with me! We'll find an excuse! Trust me, she likes you too…" he tells me, happy.

"Oh yeah? She talked to you about me?" I ask him, but he doesn't answer. "Come on, tell me!" I beg him.

"Best friends rules, Matt… Best friends rules!" he simply says, starting the car.

 **GABBY'S POV**

It's my moving day, and I feel overtaken by the events. My brothers are not here to help me; fortunately my new colleagues are available. After a few weeks working together, we really form a great team. They arrive one by one in the new place, while the furniture store is delivering my orders. The only one missing is Allan, he's probably just late. At least I hope so, he's like my best friend already, and we've so much in common. I decide to text him when I heard the ring bell.

I open the door, and I'm surprised to not see only one Casey, but two. I'm surprised; I can feel my heart beats faster. Damn, this guy really does something to me.

"Hey Gabby! Sorry to be late, I needed to find an occupation for my big brother!" Allan laughs before kissing me on the cheeks. "And then, I thought a little more help could be necessary!" he says, entering the apartment, letting me alone with Matt in front of me.

"Hi Gabby! Hope you don't mind my presence!" Matt says, visibly as embarrassed as me.

"Uh, no… No problem, don't worry. No problem at all!" I say, inviting him to enter. "Thanks for coming!" I tell him, guiding him to the lounge where all the boxes are.

The boys start with the painting of the rooms and corridors, while the girls fit out the kitchen. At the beginning of the evening, everything is almost settled, there's just the arrangement of the lounge, but the painting is drying so it will be for tomorrow.

"Who's in for a pizza and some wine?" I ask everyone.

"I think I'm going to go home…" Julia tells me, grabbing her coat. "But thanks for the offer; your place looks really good! See you Monday at work!" she tells me before giving me a quick hug.

"Thanks for your help Jules! Have a good Sunday!" I thank her.

"Well, why not…" Phil starts to speak, but I spot Allan elbowing him discreetly in the arm. Phil looks at him, then looks at me and continues: "Uh, no… Actually, I've just remembered we've planned a boys' night in a bar to watch the game!"

"Hmm Hmm…" I simply answer, totally understanding what's going on here. Phil gets up and leaves, Allan is behind him and stops in front of me. "Seriously?" I shake my head and making him my famous big eyes.

"Yeah, seriously… Just enjoy the present moment, I promise you, you'll thank me later!" he says before kissing me on the cheek. "See you tomorrow!" he tells as he leaves the apartment, letting me and Matt alone again.

I come back to the lounge and I find Matt sitting in the sofa, reading a decorating book. "So it seems it's just me and you for tonight…" I announce, sitting next to him. He looks at me, smiling. Visibly, he's happy to be there and even more happy to be there alone with me. I smile and ask him: "Do you still want pizza and a glass of wine?"

"You know what, we'll do even better. Gabby Dawson, would you be my date tonight?" he asks me in a serious tone. I can say I'm blushing, he seems really sure of himself.

"Uh… Yeah, why not… Uh, are you sure?" I manage to say.

"I haven't been so sure of something in my life for a long time… The feeling passed well between us the other evening, and I know you felt it too. And, if I'm completely honest, I really wanted to see you again. Really, I didn't stop thinking of you and I'm dying to learn more about you. I ask for nothing more than a simple evening to get acquainted. So, what do you day?" he says, open-hearted.

"I say, I thought a lot about you too in the last few days and I would be happy to go out with you tonight! Just let me change into something more adapted!" I tell him, squeezing his hand before going to get myself ready in the bathroom.

15 minutes later I'm ready, and I feel a little anxious. It's been a while since the last time I went on a date. I look at myself in the mirror; I put a simple little dark dress and a light make up. I find Matt waiting for me in the lounge; he seems to have arranged himself a little bit too. When he heard me, he turns his attention towards me and I see his blue eyes looking intensely at my brown ones.

"Wow, you look beautiful!" he says with brilliant eyes and a large smile. He takes his coat and we make our way in a beautiful little restaurant by the lake. The evening is beautiful, the lights of the city are reflecting on the lake, the stars are shining and the atmosphere feels really warm. **I've a feeling it's going to be a good night.**

* * *

Author's note: I hope you liked this second chapter. I know, maybe this story is a little simpler but, I love it. Don't forget to tell me what you think in the reviews, and I see you soon for the date night!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Hi everyone!

Okay, well, I'm so ashamed to update almost five months later, while you were many to encourage me to update quickly because you like this story. I am really sorry about it, but you know we don't always do what we want in life. Brief, here we are at the time of the first date between Matt and Gabby, it's very simple, but I hope that it will please you. I like the light stories full of small moments of life, then here's the third chapter.

Hope you'll love this story, have a good read!

Sorry for eventual language mistakes, English is still not my maternal language!

Gaëlle

* * *

 **MATT'S POV**

We sit down at a table situated on the terrace of the restaurant overhanging the lake. It's a little seafood restaurant. Gabby is sitting next to me and we both face the lake and the magnificent landscape of a summer night.

"So… I hope you like seafood…" I start the conversation while Gabby's looking at the menu.

"I love that! And I heard only great things about this place! It's the perfect occasion to try it right?" she asks, smiling to me.

"Totally! You know, I'm sorry if I have seemed a little bit fast to you when I proposed you a date… It's just that… It's just that I lug quite a lot of pans in my life and I just want to move forward. I hope that I didn't hasten you or something… I just want to learn to know each other… And, of course, more if affinities…" I laugh, before being serious again: "What I want to say it's that I don't want to put pressure on you, but just enjoy a good time with you…" I tell her, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Hey, hey…" she says, taking my hand in hers. "If I'm here, it's because I wanted too, don't worry. I barely know you but I can say I already appreciate you a lot, and trust me, I'm not someone who believe in love at first sight, but if I'm totally honest with you… I think I had a big crush on you the minute I saw you at the inauguration…" she says, blushing and caressing my hand lightly. "Oh god, and to prove you I like you, I'm not really the kind of girl who expresses her feelings, but I guess this is it right…" she laughs. "So now, without pressure, we're going to share a delicious seafood platter together and spend a wonderful evening. Are you in for white wine?" she asks me, smiling.

"Go for white wine and seafood, lady!" I tell her before ordering our meal.

The waitress brings us two glasses of French white wine with some appetizers.

"So to what do you want to drink to?" I ask Gabby.

"Well, you said that you had a sacred past… You don't imagine mine, then why would you think if we drank to new beginnings and to the future which waits for us?" she asks me back.

"I think that's an excellent idea! To new beginnings!" I say, raising my glass towards her.

"To new beginnings!" she says at her turn and we smile at each other like two teenagers who discover love.

 **GABBY'S POV**

We enjoy this beautiful evening without pressure, just like two friends who want to know more about each other. The food is simply the best I had in a long time: shrimps, spiny lobsters, whelks, lobsters, crabs… The whole with some French bread and wine, the perfect combo.

"Wow, look who seems to feast!" Matt teases me while I'm enjoying, rather devouring, a spiny lobster.

I feel embarrassed but I answer him: "Well, you know the New-York gastronomy doesn't really look like that when you're a student ha-ha…"

"Oh yes, it's true you just come back from New-York, right?" You've quite studied over there?" he asks me and I answer yes by a simple nod.

While he spreads butter on his bread, I can read in him that he wants to ask more questions. Then I look at him and tell him: "Go for it; ask the question you're dying to…"

"Oh, sorry, I don't want to be too curious or intrusive, it's just that I wondered why a girl native of Chicago left all that she had there, including her family, which seems so welded, to go to study at hours of road from here?" he asks me.

"Family? Did you really see a family the night of the inauguration?" I question him sadly, but not in an aggressive tone, I think it's better to approach this question right now, the most hard will be made.

"Yes, two older brothers who seem to love you more than anything in the world, your sisters in law, your nieces and nephews…" he answers before breaking off and thinking about which people he had been able to meet during this evening. "Wait and your parents? They weren't present?" he asks the fateful questions.

"Well, I guess Allan didn't say much about me to you…" I say with a small smile because this subject is still really for me. He considers me unbelieving wondering probable what's going to follow. I take a big and profound breath, and I start to tell him the main lines of my childhood, being little by little submerged by the emotion.

"I'm sorry Gabby, I shouldn't have pushed you to tell me all of this…" he says, putting his arm lovingly around my shoulder trying to console me.

"It's ok, we both have a hard past, so it's better to put cards on the tables right now if we want to move on with our lives and maybe create something new…" I tell him with a small smile, putting my head on his shoulder while he's still caressing my shoulder and arm.

"Something new? You mean together?" he asks with his biggest smile.

"That's an option!" I tease him, finally getting my thoughts together.

"You know, in terms of parents, it's not really joyful either in the Casey's…" he starts speaking, but I put my finger on his lips.

"Shhhh… You don't need to…" I simply tell him with a soft voice and he looks at me surprised. "Well, you know Allan needed a confident and I was there for him and he told me everything, so don't worry don't torture yourself to tell me everything again. If my childhood was hard, I can't even imagine yours." I say looking him in the eyes.

"You know, you're really a sweet and caring girl, Gabby. I have seen that in you the first time I met you, but you just proved it to me again." He said putting my head over his shoulder again, and we stay here in silence for a few minutes before he starts speaking again: "You know what I believe we have many lives, and tonight this is just the start of something new, of something incredibly beautiful, I can feel it!" and he puts a tender kiss on my temple.

"What a sweet talker you're!" I tell him, laughing before we continue our dinner speaking of our adolescences, our first flirts, our last chaotic relationships and our returns to Chicago a few weeks ago.

While the waitress clears the table, Matt asks me if I want a dessert. I decide to surprise him at my turn: "No, I have a better idea!" I tell him and he looks surprised. "What if we left this magnificent restaurant where we have spoken only about our past to take this new start we both want so much in a magical place?" I ask him, proud of my idea.

"Love the sound of that!" he answers, going to pay for the dinner.

* * *

 **MATT'S POV**

As we leave the restaurant, I wonder where Gabby is taking me for the dessert. We walk close to each other by the lake when I start hearing a lot of noise and seeing a lot of lights and agitation. She takes me to the Pier; yeah, it makes sense, a magical place. What is more magical than the Navy Pier with its big wheel, its merry-go-rounds illuminated with one thousand lights at night, its games for children, its sellers of sweets and candies and the laugher and joyful faces everywhere around us.

"I know that it's weird to go from a chic and romantic restaurant to the Pier but it's one of my favorite places in Chicago and I wanted to share it with you one because this place is synonym of little moments of happiness for me. I always came here when I didn't feel well or when I needed to make important decisions." She explains to me.

"Don't tell me that you put your fate in roulette or in the darts!"I tease her and she laughs hard. This laugher is so adorable that I could listen to it all day long.

"Of course not, but I came to walk, to become soaked with the ambient good mood and I rose in this big wheel and I thought about my life and I made wishes about taking this or that decision or asking myself about the fresh start I've always wanted the time of a tour… That's how I've decided to go to New-York for my studies and go far away the bad memories I had here…" she tells me, looking at the summit of the wheel since the dry land. "So I propose to you that we take some waffle, cotton candy or other sugar refinery and that we go to make a tour of big wheel to decide what to do about our future now that we're back in our native city… What do you think?" she asks me.

"I think that's a great idea, and I'm dying for some waffle with Nutella and Chantilly!" I shout like a child by taking her by the hand and leading her towards the stand of waffles. Gabby takes some pink cotton candy, while an old man gives me an immense well furnished waffle.

"You're going to be clean with all of this!" she laughs at me when she sees the thickness of Nutella and Chantilly the man put on my waffle. Then we're going to buy our tickets and we settle in the big wheel. The view is simply astonishing.

As we both eat our treats in silence, I start thinking about my wishes and dreams for the future, and I can say Gabby is also lost in our own thoughts.

"So, what's the big decision you're going to take tonight?" I ask her, but she laughs at me and I don't understand why. "What?" I ask her with big eyes.

"You've chocolate all around your mouth! I swear you look like my nephew!" she explains, laughing hard before taking a handkerchief and wiping me the mouth with. Our looks remain fixed for a moment before she coughs and starts to speak again: "I think that it's time for me to be happy, to start a new life, my feminine life… I mean, I have the job of my dreams, a kicking family full of life and love, a cosy apartment… The only thing missing in the plan is love and building my own private life you know…" she tells me in a voice full of sincerity before pursuing: "the problem is that I have so much suffered whether in my life or in my love life that I have a hard time telling myself I have the right for happiness…"

"You know what Gabby, I believe that we have many lives, but only one strong love relationship. Sometimes we just have to take life how it comes and wait. It's never too late. You're young and beautiful, and you've plenty of time in front of you and you deserve all the happiness in the world!" I tell her, putting her in my arms.

"What about you?" she then asks me.

"I just want to meet the woman of my life and be happy with her…" I say, caressing her hair. Gabby looks at me with brilliant eyes and a little smile.

"You're really a sweet guy, you know that?" she asks me before putting a sweet kiss on my cheek.

"Well, it's just that contrary to you, I believe in love at first sight and all the little signs, and I really, really think that's something great is waiting for us. I don't know what, I don't know how, I don't know when… The only thing I'm sure about right now is that I'm feeling great with you and I don't want it to stop…" I confess her, looking her straight in the eyes and she looks at me biting her lower lip before giving me her big and bright smile. "What?" I ask her when she can't stop looking at me like that.

"I want to kiss you…" she admits shyly while we're on the summit of the wheel with a splendid panorama behind her.

"So, what are you waiting for?" I ask her, not wanting nothing else than her lips on mine.

She approaches me and kisses me tenderly as I put my hand in her hair.

 _Useless to say that we haven't seen nothing of the panorama around us or the descent, but this end of the evening was even more magic and symbolic than I was hoping. The Navy Pier is definitely the magical place to be when you've decisions to take. Well say, Gabby._

* * *

Author's note: So what did you think? I'm really insecure about this chapter; it's been such a long time. Tell me what you thought of this chapter and I'll try to do better next time.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! I'm glad you're still on board for this story. Like I have already said, this story is a light one with little moments of life, little moments of happiness. I like to write happy stories (ok, it's not the case of all of my stories) but this one will definitely be a "Happy Dawsey" one! So here we are with the fourth chapter, I hope you'll love it.

Don't forget to tell me what you thought after having read it.

Have a good read!

Sorry for the eventual language mistakes. English is still not my maternal language but I try my best, really.

Gaëlle

* * *

 **MATT'S POV**

She approaches me and kisses me tenderly as I put my hand in her hair.

 _Useless to say that we haven't seen nothing of the panorama around us or the descent, but this end of the evening was even more magic and symbolic that I was hoping. The Navy Pier is definitely the magical place to be when you've decisions to take. Well say, Gabby._

Once gone down from the big wheel, we move a little farther away from all the excitement of the Pier and we decide to take a walk by the lake, in quiet, just the two of us. No noise, any word is said, none of us daring to speak and interrupt this magic moment. So, we sit in the grass and simply contemplate the lake and the skyline of our native city.

Gabby slowly takes my hand in her and starts speaking in a very feeble voice: "I don't want this night to be over…"

I look at her, smiling: "Neither do I…" and we stay silent for a few more minutes before an idea hits me. I'm watching the clock, it's almost 1am already, but the night is definitely not over. "Wow, it's crazy how time flies in such charming company…" I tell her as she puts her head on my shoulder.

"Shh… I don't want to go home. I'm feeling so good right here, right now, with you. It's crazy, I feel like I know you for a very, very long time…" she admits, still in a soft voice.

"Maybe we don't have to go home right away… If you're not too tired with all the moving and painting done yesterday, we could take advantage of this warm summer night and enjoy the beauty of our beloved city until the sunrise…" I propose to her, not want to push her.

"Hmm… That sounds really interesting, Mr. Casey! But I need to be at my place early in the morning; my brothers are coming to help me finish the works and decorating at my place… And, well, let's say they're early birds!" she laughs against my chest.

"Well, we still can go to walk around the Neighborhood, and then go to the lively area enjoy some cocktails or whatever you want before going back there to watch the sunrise and I promise to give you a ride home just after that… Who would like to make enemies with your brothers, after what? A week of knowledge and a night spend together?" I look at her, pretending to be frightened, and she laughs really hard. Gosh, this laugh is everything.

"Come on! Let's go sweet talker! I love your idea, but I'm choosing where we are going!" she says, standing up, giving me her hand to help me do the same. "Chicago's night is waiting for us! Didn't you miss it?" she asks me, running and jumping footless in the grass.

"That's for sure! There are so many places I've missed, but something tells me you already know the best places of the city." I answer her, wrapping my arm around her shoulders as we start leaving our peaceful place towards one the lively and busy area of the City where bars, restaurants and other pizzerias follow one another.

"I definitely do! Let me show you!" she answers, smiling, before giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.

* * *

 **GABBY'S POV**

After a few minutes of walk and a subway ride, we arrive in a popular and lively area. There are people everywhere. They party, have a drink in terrace between friends or a romantic night out far away from the routine, or simply take advantage of the warm summer atmosphere of the night in this city where a good part of the year, the weather is rigorous.

"So, I'd like to take you to one of my favorite bars… I had my habits there when I was in my early adult life and needed some freedom…" I tell Matt.

"Aww, let me guess! The famous Latina temper! I definitely need to know more about that part of your life!" he teases me.

"Well, there are some things in my teenage years I'm not really proud of… But, not tonight, sorry!" I tell him with a devious but funny face.

"Gabby, I do want to know everything about you, the good and the bad. We both have history, nothing can shock me, you know…" he says.

"Well, first things first, right?" I say, giving him a blinked eye as we stop in from of a beautiful bar lounge called "The Violet Hour". "Here we are!" I announce to Matt.

"What? Here? Wow… I was expecting something else when you said you came here when you needed your freedom… I thought it was something less… Well, less…" he says, visibly surprised by the place where I'm taking him.

"Less what? You were expecting a place where everyone got drunk and smoke pots, or what?" I ask him with big eyes and he gives me a little nod, not knowing what to say. I look at him laughing: "Well, there are a lot of things you don't know about me Matthew Casey, that's for sure. You really think I'm the kind of girl who goes to a bar to finish vulnerable and the head in the toilets?" I ask him, and he looks at me with a gaze averted in discomfort. "Well, don't worry, I'm not making fun of you, but I think it's the moment to tell you some little things… First thing is that I love alcohol and having drinks with friends, that's for sure… Aww, that sounds really awkward to say but whatever… The thing is in my family we were and we still are epicurean. We love gastronomy, good cheese, good wines, good cold cuts… I just don't drink for drink my dear! I know all the best places of Chicago in terms of memorable places where we can live a good, enriching experience as for ourselves as for our taste buds. So I used to come here to have a relaxing and beautiful moment by myself or with some friend, enjoy a few cocktails in good company… I know I told you earlier that I hadn't eaten seafood or other good things for a while, but that's because being a student in NYC is not easy in terms of money, but I didn't mean to let you think I was someone who go to cheap places with students or only eat fast food!" I laugh and then he relaxes and laughs too.

"I'm sorry, I don't want you to think I've taken you for the poor student who spent her weekends drinking, smoking and partying!" he apologizes.

"I had bad moments and bad experiences in my teenage years, for sure, but trust me, I'm not that kind of girl, and I don't think you're either, so it's good…" I tell him, caressing his arm.

"No, I'm not…" he confirms.

"Oh, you're not this kind of girl?" I tease him.

"Oh come on, you know what I meant!" he laughs.

"So, follow me! We can have the best place of the lounge; the owner is a friend of the family!" I tell him, taking his hand and we make our entry in the bar. The entrance is separated from the bar by a light gray and velvet curtain. When you enter, there's a marble bar, wooden stools with a black basis. Small candlesticks are arranged in the whole bar and the bottles are enlightened by a soft and intimate light.

"Well, well… Do I see well?" a tall black man starts to talk as he saw us waiting for a waitress. "Gabriela Dawson is back in Chicago? Really?" he asks as he approaches me and hugs me tightly.

"Yes, I am, Adam!" I answer him as we separate.

"It's so good to see you!" he tells me. "For how long are you in town?" he asks me.

"I'm back definitively, Adam. I've started working in the emergencies a few weeks ago…" I announce him.

"Well, the son of the bitch…" he says and I look at him with big eyes, before he continues: "Hugo has kept the secret very well. He was there last week and he hasn't said a word!" he explains to me.

"Well, that's surprising knowing him!" and we laugh before I turn my attention back to Matt. "Adam, this is Matt. Matt, this is Adam, the owner of the bar and friend of the Dawsons." I introduce them to each other.

"Nice to meet you!" Matt says to Adam as they're shaking hands.

"Same here, Matt. Welcome to the Violet Hour. Hope you'll enjoy the place. I'll find you the best place, I'll be right back!" Adam says to us.

"This place looks magnificent!" Matt finally says. "It looks so cosy, comfortable and very classy."

"And you still haven't seen the best!" I tell him, caressing his hand.

Adam comes back with a big smile. "Well, follow me, the chairs in front of the fireplace are available, you'll be in a very quiet room…"

As we follow him, we cross several rooms which each have a different atmosphere. The first one looks like a dining room with popular clear wooden high tables surrounded by very modern and high, grey and blue sofas. Candles are also arranged on all the tables and brown curtains separate every space for a personal and intimate atmosphere. Another velvet curtain leads us to the second room, with high chairs and small tables in the same decoration style.

The third room is one of the most beautiful places I've ever seen. We arrive in a very intimate room, a fireplace in front of us, a sublime polish in the ceiling, coffee tables are surrounded with armchairs and candles are everywhere once again.

The room is relatively full, so Adam guides us towards a deprived sitting room similar to the precedent. In front of us, two armchairs are positioned in front of a private fireplace, a bouquet of roses on the coffee table. "You can sit here and just relax. Here's the cocktails' card. The first one is for me! I'm coming back soon to take your order!" Adam says leaving us.

"Wow, it's really romantic!" Matt says, sitting in the armchair.

"Sweet talker… Yeah the deprived saloon is wonderful, but it's one of the advantages knowing the owner… Every time me or my brothers come, we come here. It's intimate and it's ideal to relax!" I tell him.

"There are so many cocktails! It's unbelievable!" Matt tells me.

"Yeah, I told you, one of the best places of the city…" I say.

"I don't know what to choose… There's quite a long list, some classic, and some more interesting, I'm lost…" Matt says.

"Well, we're lucky! The first drink is offered haha! I can tell you they are all satisfying!"

"Well, I guess I'll try the one with tobacco bitters… Something totally new!" he announces me and I look at him with big eyes.

"Wow, you're a surprising man, Matthew Casey!" I tell him.

"We said new beginnings, so it's time to try new things!" he says, slowly approaching his face and puts a sweet kiss on my lips.

"Hmmm… I could get used to that!" I say against his lips, before kissing him back.

"That's the idea!" he says before being interrupted by Adam who takes our orders. We enjoy the rest of the night trying many cocktails, eating tapas and talking about a lot of things.

* * *

 **MATT'S POV**

"Gosh, it's almost 6am…" I tell Gabby as I look at my watch.

"You were right, time flies really quickly in a gentleman company!" she says with a seductive voice.

"I guess it's time for the sunrise, lady! Let's go!" I take Gabby's hand and we say our goodbyes.

We found the perfect place to watch the sunrise by the lake. I sit the back against a tree, Gabby against me and I wrapped my arms around her waist. We stay silent, enjoying the beauty of the sky reflecting on the lake. It's so peaceful and relaxing, and we stay in the magic of the night. Our eyes are amazed by the nature in front of us. Gabby puts her hands on mine, and we stay like that for a full hour.

"That was so beautiful!" she tells me, kissing me in the neck. "This night was just perfect, thank you Matt!"

"No, thanks to you. I don't remember the last time I've spent such a good and memorable night with someone… I really enjoyed myself Gabby, I'm glad my brother set us up!" he laughs.

"I'm too, now… Remind me to thank him later!" she says, laughing too. "I think we need to go!"

"Yeah, let me accompany you home!" I say.

"Oh yeah, I don't have the courage to walk anymore or to take the subway!" she smiles to me.

* * *

We go to my car and we stay silent during the 20 minute ride. Once in front of Gabby's home, I open her door and walk her to the front door. "Thank you for everything…" I tell her, caressing her cheek.

"It was a perfect night, and, well, a perfect first date!" she tells me, approaching her lips and starts to kiss me.

"WE KNEW IT!" we heard people shout as the front door is opening, and Gabby and I are jumping. We look at each other in schlock. At the front door, Hugo and Antonio are looking at us.

"OH MY GOD, ARE YOU CRAZY?" Gabby is yelling at them, punching them in the arms and abdomens.

"Hey, hey, relax sis!" Antonio says.

"We're happy!" Hugo says at his turn.

"I feel like I'm 18 again, being surprised by my two older brothers returning home in the early hours of the morning…" Gabby says putting her face in her hands.

"And with a man…" Antonio completes.

"Aww, shut up, shut up, shut up!" Gabby murmurs in her hands.

"Well, I guess I'll go home too…" I finally dare to speak, really ashamed while there's no reason to be, but her brothers are really intimidating.

Gabby looks at me, biting her lips, visibly uncomfortable too. "Well, can you give us a moment, please?" she begs her brothers, but they don't move. "PLEASE!" she insists and they left backwards. "God, I'm so so sorry for that!" she tells me.

"No worries, but I've to admit they can be scary!" I laugh. "I'll text you later, alright?" I tell her, hugging her and giving her one last kiss.

"With pleasure! And if Allan comes later, you know… You can come too!" she tells me blushing.

"I would love that! See you later!" I kiss her quickly before going back to my car and driving home.

* * *

As I enter the kitchen to pour me some coffee, I heard Allan calls my name: "Matt? Is that you?".

"In the kitchen…" I shout.

"It's just at this time you come home?" he asks me, curious.

"Who's the big brother here?" I ask him, annoyed.

"Oh come on, tell me!" he begs me.

"Fine…We've the PERFECT night! We eat seafood, go the Navy Pier, to a classy bar lounge and then we've watched the sunrise by the lake… You're happy now?" I say, not really loving talking about my personal life, especially with my past in that domain and with my baby brother.

"Wow, look at you, you're shining Matt!" he notes.

"Honestly, it was one of the best nights of my life!" I finally admit to him. "And I guess, I should thank you for that…" I tell him, giving him a quick hug.

"Aww, you're so welcome! Anything for my brother! So I guess you're coming with me this afternoon to her place?" he asks already knowing the answer. But he stops when he sees my face. "What?" he asks.

"Her brothers…" I simply answer.

"What her brothers?" he asks not understanding what I want to say.

"They were here and they saw us… Kissing and all…" I say, blushing.

"And, what the matters? You're both adults, you can do what you want… I don't understand what the problem is…" Allan says.

"They kind of intimidated me…" I admit, probably with a face red like a tomato.

"Matt, seriously!" Allan says but he can't refrain to laugh really hard. "Matt, you've nothing to be afraid of… What would it be if it was her father…? Come on Matt, I promise you, I don't know Antonio, but Hugo is someone really nice. I think they just wanted to mess with you, but this afternoon you'll come with me and do like nothing happened, and trust me, they'll be disappointed! They just played their big brothers role at 100%!" Allan tells me.

"Yes, you're right… The protective big brothers, but I will show them I care about Gabby and they've nothing to be afraid of…" I say.

"That's the Matt Casey I knew!" Allan says at his turn, and we go to the couch and start watching football together.

* * *

 **GABBY'S POV**

"What is wrong with you two?" I ask in fury as I enter my apartment.

"Calm down, Gabs!" Hugo says.

"How do you want me to calm down? You've probably scared the man I'm falling in love with…" I say, between the want to laugh or cry, when I realize what I've just said and the face of my brothers confirms it.

"Gabby…" Hugo starts to speak. "We're sorry, we just wanted to tease you…" he says.

"Yeah, sis, sorry… Our intentions weren't to scared him or whatever; we just wanted to laugh…" Antonio adds.

"Are you really falling in love?" Hugo asks as he sits next to me on the sofa.

"I know it's really soon, but I think so… This night was so magical; I've never felt this way before…" I confess.

"Then, we're really happy for you!" Hugo says, taking me in his arms. "Right Antonio?" he asks, looking him straight in the eyes, begging him to say something. Antonio has always been the more protective one when it comes to boys.

"Yeah, yeah, sis… We're really happy if you're happy. And honestly he seems like a great guy!" Antonio finally speaks, taking the sit on the other side of me and putting his arm around me. "Time for a big family hug, just like old times!" and the three of us are hugging really tight on the couch.

It's so good to be home.

* * *

A few hours later, we're finishing the painting and the decorating of the place, when someone knocks at the door. Allan and Matt are here to help us finish everything, and I'm so glad to have them here. "Come in!" I say to them as I hug Allan and then kiss Matt.

Matt makes his way towards the lounge where Antonio and Hugo are working.

"Hey Matt!" Hugo welcomed him, shaking his hand friendly.

"Hey! Nice to see you again!"Matt says back.

"Oh come on, it's not like you haven't seen us this morning!" Antonio laughs, shaking his hand too.

"Yeah, about that… I'm sorry…" Matt says and all the boys are laughing, seeing him so intimidated.

"You've nothing to be sorry for!" Hugo says. "We're happy my sister has met you, really. And don't worry; we won't give you the big brothers' speech! I promise!" he tells him, smiling, and I feel Matt relaxing next to me.

"Right, Tonio?" I ask him, wanting him to apologize for earlier and say the same thing as Hugo.

"Yeah, yeah… Sorry about this morning…" he simply says.

"Excuse him; he's so stubborn and not really talkative!" I tell Matt, rolling me eyes.

"I hear you…" Antonio says, continuing his painting.

"It's ok; I guess I've the big brothers' blessings now!" Matt smiles at me, and kisses me under the applause of the other men in the room.

* * *

 **A/N:** So it's a little long, but I hope you'll have loved it. It's still really simply in my opinion. Don't forget to leave a review, it's what motivates us. Love, G.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hi my favorite readers! Thanks for the reviews on the preceding chapter! I'm glad you like this story and you love the fact I've tried something new with new characters and a different history of our beloved characters. If you want or need some Dawsey cuteness, happiness and love, this story is for you. I hope I won't disappoint you with the next chapters. All I can say is it will stay in the same dynamic.

So here we are with a new chapter, I hope you'll enjoy reading it. Don't forget to tell me what you thought and if you loved this chapter in the reviews.

Sorry for the eventual language mistakes.

Have a good read.

Gaëlle

* * *

 **GABBY'S POV**

"It's ok; I guess I've the big brothers' blessings now!" Matt smiles at me, and kisses me under the applause of the other men in the room.

"Ok, Ok… That's enough, we've work to do and I'm the only one working here!" Antonio mopes in the corner of the round.

"Antonio, could you for once, stop being such a sourpuss and just lighten up? Everyone's in a good mood today…" Hugo tries to talk some sense into him but, he doesn't answer or doesn't bother to look at him; So Hugo moves closer to him and murmurs discreetly to him: "I know she's our baby sister, and it's always hard to see her with another man, like it'll be with our respective daughters in a few years, but she just comes back… Stop being over protective because you know her… She may not support your behavior for much longer, and I don't want her to distance herself from us again… So, please make an effort. Matt seems to be a great man, have a talk with him or whatever you want, but watch your behavior please."

I see my two brothers having a talk away from us, and I'm wondering what's going on, so I approach them: "What's going on here?"

"Nothing, it's just a brothers' talk!" Hugo answers as he leaves to join Matt and Allan and helps them move the furniture in the room. I look between the two of them, and decide to follow Hugo when Antonio grabs my arms.

"Gabs, listen, I'm sorry. I promise to be nice with Matt and to let you live your life… You know, it's just I'm always worried about you… I don't want anyone to hurt my baby sis anymore… But, I'll make efforts and go talk to him. If you're happy, I'm happy, really…" he says to me.

With tears in my eyes, I smile at him and gives him a nod to thanks him before he takes me in his arms.

 **MATT'S POV**

I observe the scene from the corner of my eye, and tell discreetly to Allan: "Who thought Papa Bear has a heart?" and Allan laughs.

"Shut up! He's coming!" Allan says in a soft voice.

"Matt, can I have a word with you?" Antonio asks me as I observe Gabby and Hugo behind him exchanging surprised looks.

"Yeah, for sure…" I answer him.

"Gabby, do you have beers?" Antonio asks her.

"Yes, in the fridge! Use it!" she tells him.

I follow Antonio towards the kitchen, he grabs two beers in the fridge and he's motioning me to follow him on the small terrace of Gabby's apartment which gives to a small but cute garden. We sit on the ground and he gives me one of the beers before he starts speaking: "You know, Matt, I know sometimes I can be a jerk when it comes to my sis' boyfriends or her relationships in general, but… But, it's just because… You know, life hasn't been easy for us and especially for her. She was so young when her life has been turned upside down and… And, she has made some bad choices in her life, her last relationship ended up badly and I just don't want her to suffer anymore… So I'm sorry if I was mean to you, it wasn't my attention… You know, being a big brother isn't always easy!" he finishes, laughing.

"Aww, tell me about it! It wasn't always easy with Allan and he's the boy, so it's totally understandable. I don't blame you, but I've to admit you're a little intimidating, more than Hugo…" I laugh as we're drinking.

"That's my cop side!" he smiles.

"You know, I don't know your sister for a very long time, that's for sure, but it does feel that way. It feels so natural when we're together and that's the case since the first time I saw her at the hospital…" I tell him.

"Soulmates, Matt… Soulmates. Look, you seem like a really nice man and it's a long time since I've seen my sister with such a bright smile… Just take extra special care of her, or I'll break your face!" he says to me with a serious face, and he stands up, leaving me alone in the garden.

A few minutes later, he sticks his head out the bay window and yells: "Come on, Matt, I was kidding!"

I turn around and shake my head. I think I need to get used to the Dawson's sense of humor.

"Where were you?" Gabby asks me, with Allan who's standing next to her.

"Uh, just taking some air, you know…" I answer, as I start to help them install the frames and the mirrors on the walls.

A few hours later, Gabby's place is totally finished. All is installed. It looks really cozy and comfortable. "So, what if I invite you to dinner to thank you all for your help?" Gabby proposes.

"I'm in!" Allan answers immediately.

"Are you sure? We've shifts tomorrow morning…" I say.

"Don't worry, we all work tomorrow, so we won't be home really late. Just a little dinner in one of the best pizzeria of the city…" Gabby reassures me. "We are all exhausted, it was a busy weekend, but we need to finish it correctly!"

"Sis, this will not prevent a formal rack, you know!" Tonio says.

"That's for sure! Does it mean you want to sit this one out?" she teases him.

"Uh, no, no, no… Come on, I'll never say no to a Lou Maltani's Pizza! Let's go!" he says excited like a child.

"This is one of your famous places good for our taste buds?" I ask Gabby, smiling.

"Definitely! They make the best pizzas of the city! They've the world famous Chicago-style deep dish pizza! I hope you're angry because they're huge!" she answers me and we all make our way towards the pizzeria.

* * *

 **GABBY'S POV**

We're going to the Lou Maltani's River North, one of their new restaurants. It is located in the heart of the bustling neighborhood with plenty of restaurants. Inside features a cozy atmosphere.

We sit at a round table, and David, the owner comes to take our order.

"Can I give you something to drink?" he asks us.

"A bottle of rose, please!" I answer, knowing there's no other better wine to drink with pizzas.

"Have you chosen your pizzas?" he asks us.

Everyone is looking at me; they have not chosen yet, so I decide to order for everyone: "Yes, we will take a large "Maltani Chicago Classic", a large "Pepperoni Deep Dish" and a large "Cheese thin Crust" please."

"Perfect! I bring you the wine!" the server says.

"Wow, all of this?" Allan asks, surprised.

"Trust me, there'll be nothing left!" Hugo answers him, smiling.

"I feel like I'm in family…" I heard Allan says discreetly to his big brother, and it makes me smile. I'm surrounded by my two brothers, my new best friend and the man I had a crush with; a perfect night in perspective. This comeback in Chicago starts pretty well. The server comes to our table with all the pizzas we've ordered and put everything in the center of the table so everyone can take what he wants.

"Hmm, I've missed this Pepperoni Deep Dish…" Antonio says with a full mouse.

"And you've lost your good habits too!" Hugo tells him, making everyone laughs.

"This is so delicious Gabby!" Matt says at his turn following by a nod from Allan who's too busy trying everything to talk.

"I'm glad you are all having a good time! I think we need to immortalize this moment!" I say standing up, taking my iPhone to take a picture. "Say "Cheese"!" and everyone looks at me with a bright smile. "That's perfect; this picture will definitely go to my wall of fame!"

"And we will add another one! Go with Matt and Allan!" Hugo tells me, no giving me the choice. I sit between the two of them, feeling really happy, as Hugo takes the picture.

We enjoy the rest of our dinner with light conversations about life, about my nieces and nephews, about our jobs, about our aspirations for the future etc.… in a very good mood. Then, we say our goodbyes before all going to our respective places.

I hug Allan: "I didn't have the chance to thank you yet, but thank you. You're a great friend and an awesome brother."

"You're so welcome! And I'm the lucky one, can you imagine having my big brother and my bestie together?" he says with a funny expression.

"Hey, hey… We'll take things slow and see where it takes us. But I'm so glad to have met the two of you, really!" I tell him, as I give him a last quick hug. I then turn my attention to Matt. "Thank you for this great weekend!" I say as he takes my hands in his.

"You're so welcome, Gabby. I had a blast too, and I hope we'll have many other nights or weekends like that." He says, before giving me a sweet kiss on the lips. "Good night, talk to you tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'll text or call if I've the time! And who knows, maybe we will see each other at work!" I say, and I kiss him one last time as he leaves with his brother.

"Ready to go, Gabs?" Hugo asks behind me.

"Yes, time for a good night of sleep!" I answer him.

"Oh, yeah, Doctors Dawson must be ready for tomorrow!" Antonio teases us.

"I like the sound of that!" I say as we start the drive home.

They let me in front of my building, I hug them quickly and they leave. It'll be my first night alone in this new apartment, and it's a little scaring to be honest. I take a long and hot shower before getting ready to go to bed. I need to wake up in six hours. As I lay down in my new sheets, I heard my phone buzzing and I smile instantaneous as I see the name on the screen. It's a text from Matt.

 _"Good night, beautiful. Courage for tomorrow. X Matt"_

 _"Good night, Matt. I had an awesome weekend. You'll kick ass tomorrow at the firehouse. X, G."_

And I fell asleep, smiling and feeling the happiest I've been in a long time and the luckiest girl in the world to be surrounded by such great people.

* * *

 _The next morning - The Firehouse_

 **MATT'S POV**

I woke up perfectly rested considering the weekend I just spent. I quickly got showered, got dressed and go to the Firehouse, where I've started working a few weeks ago. It's really a good place to work, we form a large family and you're included really quickly in it.

"Good Morning, Lieutenant!" Hermann salutes me.

"Morning, Hermann! How was your weekend?" I ask him.

"Oh, you know… Busy… Wife… Kids… Not really interesting!" he says. "But family is the best thing in the world!" he continues. "What about you?" he finally asks me.

"It was perfect, I'm getting used to live here again and it feels really good you know…" I tell him as we make our way into the common room to take breakfast with all the guys.

Severide sits next to me: "Wow, seems like you had a great weekend, don't you?"

"It was really good, indeed!" I answer him, evasive.

"Is there a girl in the Truck's Lieutenant life?" he asks, definitely wanting to know more about my life.

"Don't kiss and tell! That's what we say, right?" I answer him, so he's free to imagine what he wants.

"Damn, why are you so mysterious?" he murmurs as I stand up and go to my office doing some paperwork. The bells ring a few minutes later: "Truck 81, Squad 3, Ambo 61: traffic accident involving multiple cars and a truck – West Cermak Road"

* * *

 _Chicago MED_

 **GABBY'S POV**

Our shift has started hitting the ground running. Multiple traumas arrived at the same time in the first hours of the morning and the waiting room is full kids crying, worried parents, elderly. Everyone is starting to lose patience.

We are all running everywhere when Hugo tries to stop us from moving to make an announcement: "Listen everyone! There has been a big accident in the city centre involving a lot of cars and a truck. Some victims were pronounced dead at the scene, but there are a lot people who have been hurt badly and right now they are multiple traumas coming our way as we're the closest hospital. So be ready!" Then, Hugo gives his directives: "Doctors Dawson and Casey you come with me waiting for the ambulances. Doctors Clarkson and Michael you go to the trauma rooms which are already occupied and you prioritize the patients, and try to make some free rooms. Patients who can wait will have to wait; I'm sorry but we don't have any other choices. We also need some volunteer nurses to go to the waiting room and make a triage with colors code…"

Allan and I are preparing a rapid-reaction force and follow Hugo outside as the first ambulances arrive.

"Five year old girl. She was in the car collided directly with the truck. She has several broken ribs, a leg fracture, a head trauma and she's bleeding internally in the abdomen! She has difficulties breathing." the Paramedic in Charge from Ambulance 61 gives us the information.

"Dawson you're on it!" Hugo decides and I take the little girl in charge really quickly with two nurses.

"Let's get her in trauma 3!" I give orders to my team as I heard Hugo directed the operation.

We take place in the trauma room, everyone is quickly responsive.

"Hey, my name is Gabby. You're at the hospital." I say to the little girl as she slowly regains consciousness. "What is your name?" I ask a first time, but she doesn't answer me. "Sweetie, can you give me your name?" I try one more time.

"Hope…" she answers with a feeble voice.

"Okay, Hope. Can you tell me where it hurts?" I ask her. "You can show me with your hand, if you prefer!" when I realize she has troubles speaking. She shows me her right leg, her lower abdomen and her chest. "Okay, sweetie. Don't panic, everything is going to be okay. Your leg is broken, but we'll be able to fix that and you're going to have a cast where all your friends will be able to draw…" I explain her trying to reassure her, and she gives me a little smile. "The pain you're feeling here is due to your broken ribs, it could be really painful but it's not really preoccupying. What I worry the most about is your abdomen. So I'll explain what we're going to do, and you tell me if you don't understand or if you're in pain, alright?" and she nods to me once again.

I ask the nurse to prepare an ultrasound to see the full extent of the damage we're dealing with in case we need an OR. The nurse starts the ultrasound as I watch the screen. She has been hit by a block of stainless steel and she's bleeding a lot. "We need to do an emergency surgery to stop the bleeding!" I announce as I leave the room, searching for Hope's parents, but they are nowhere to be found. I go to Franck, who works at the front desk and asks him if he had seen someone here for the little girl: "No, I'm sorry, Doc."

"Hugo… Hugo…" I shout through the corridors of the emergencies.

"Here!" he yells from another trauma room.

"Sorry to disturb you, but I need your authorization to perform emergency surgery on the little girl. She's suffering a hemorrhage and she's got a lot of bleeding in her abdomen. But her parents are nowhere to be seen…" I explain him quickly giving him the yellow paper he needs to sign to authorize the surgery without the authorization of the parents.

"Go for it! And send someone found her parents or at least make some calls!" he orders me.

"Copy!" I answer as I run again towards Hope's room. I explain her we'll go in surgery for her abdomen first, and then we'll fix her leg. "Do you know where your parents are?" I ask the little girl.

"My mommy was with me in the car, but I don't know where she is…" she answers, crying.

"It will be okay, Hope. Someone will go look for her. And your dad?" I ask her.

"He's at work." She answers me.

"Okay… Let's go, and I promise you they'll be there when you'll wake up!" I reassure her, caressing her hair.

* * *

 **MATT'S POV**

"Wow, what a call to start the week and this shift!" I say, sitting in the truck after five hours on the scene of the accident.

"Yeah, what a sad call… So many dead, and this little girl breaks my heart…" Hermann says.

"She was so brave, being so worried for her mum while she was in a pretty bad shape herself…" Otis continues.

"I'm glad I'm not her father right now… Having this kind of news to announce to a child…" Cruz says.

"Yeah, it's really sad. Maybe we could go to the hospital later to see how she is doing…" I propose to my guys. We don't want to get involved more than we need, but some calls touch us more than others.

"Great idea, Lieutenant! We'll bring her a little teddy bear!" Hermann says, as we park at the firehouse. I quickly make my way towards my office; I usually want to be alone after such a hard call. I see Severide sits in his own office, the head in his hands so I knock at his door: "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I guess… You know, it's our job, but sometimes it's hard…" he speaks with a broken voice. "How is the little girl?" he asks me the.

"I don't know, but we're going to the hospital after lunch to check on her and other victims if you want to join us…" I tell him, and he nods in agreement.

One hour later, members of House 51 come into the Emergencies of Chicago MED, looking for news about the little Hope. Franck, the Home Agent welcomes us and asks us to wait a little, while he got the information. That's when he yells: "Dawson! Dawson!" and I see this little brunette who makes my heart melts, turn around and answers him: "Yes, Franck?"

"Some firefighters are here to check on the little girl you took care of earlier…" he informs her, and her eyes search us into the busy and full room, and she stops when she sees me. Our eyes remain locked for a moment.

* * *

 **A/N:** Here was the fifth chapter. I hope you loved it and it was realistic about the hospital and emergencies passage. Don't forget to tell me what you thought. Love, G.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hi my favorite readers! Thanks for the reviews on the preceding chapter! I'm glad you like this story and you love the fact I've tried something new with new characters and a different history of our beloved characters. If you want or need some Dawsey cuteness, happiness and love, this story is for you. I hope I won't disappoint you with the next chapters. All I can say is it will stay in the same dynamic.

So here we are with a new chapter, I hope you'll enjoy reading it. Don't forget to tell me what you thought and if you loved this chapter in the reviews.

Sorry for the eventual language mistakes.

Have a good read.

Gaëlle

* * *

 _Chicago MED_

 **MATT'S POV**

"Some firefighters are here to check on the little girl you took care of earlier…" he informs Gabby, and her eyes search us into the busy and full room, and she stops when she sees me. Our eyes remain locked for a moment.

She seems surprised to see me here. I don't move while she's coming our way. I look at her intensely, like there's nothing else around, when Hermann suddenly elbows me: "Lieutenant…" he says in a very soft voice just to remind me to focus on the object of our visit.

"Hmmm, Hmmm… I bet this is the famous secret girl in the Lieutenant's life…" Severide teases me in front of everyone, including Gabby as he's coming by my side, before turning his attention to her to introduce ourselves: "Hey, I'm Lieutenant Severide, and I'm sure you already know Lieutenant Casey!"

He turns around to introduce all the members of the firehouse: "And all these guys are members of the firehouse. Nice to meet you!" he says as Gabby shakes his hand.

"Doctor Dawson!" she introduces herself back. "Matt, glad to see you!" she finally says to me with a shy smile.

"You too! So how's the little girl?" I ask her.

"She has a broken leg, multiple broken ribs and she was bleeding in the abdomen due to the impact, but we were able to control the bleeding. She was really lucky, she has a suited name!" she looks at us, smiling. "She's now in pediatric department, she has a long recovery in front of her, but she's going to be fine… My main concern right now is that she's alone, despite all our research, we weren't able to found her parents…" she tells us, and we all look at each other. "What? Do you know something?" she then asks us.

"Well, when the accident happened, she was in the car with her mother…" Hermann starts explaining, before feeling emotional.

"What we're trying to say is that her mom was pronounced dead in the scene of the accident…" I continue, looking down.

"Oh my god!" Gabby says with brilliant eyes. "Poor little girl, it's horrible to lose her mom at this age…" she continues, visibly submerged by the emotion". Hum, uh… Do you have any information about her father?" she asks us, trying to collect herself.

"He was called by the police, but he was on a business trip in California. He has taken the first flight back to Chicago; he should be there really soon now…" Severide explains to Gabby.

"Good… I'll go to visit Hope while emergencies are kind of quiet right now. Somebody wants to come?" she asks us. No one dares to answer her. "Come on, you've a big teddy bear and I'm sure it's not for me!" she laughs.

"That's true, even if you look like a kind girl; this teddy bear isn't for you!" Severide tells her as he's winking at me.

"Follow me!" Gabby tells us and we all make our way towards the little girl's room.

 **GABBY'S POV**

Once in the Pediatric Department, I knock at Hope's door and go to sit down on the side of her bed, quickly checking on her vitals; before asking her: "Hey little girl, do you remember me?"

"Yes, you are the doctor that's treating me after the accident…" she answers with a little voice.

"That's right… There's a group of people who'd like to see how you're going. Are you up for some visitors?" I ask her, caressing softly her hair.

"Does my parents are here?" she asks back, excited.

"No, sweetheart… Not yet…" I simply answer her, not knowing how to announce this new to an innocent little girl while I know too well how it feels because I'd been there many years back. "The people waiting to see how you're are the firefighters who saved you earlier today… Can they come in your room? They've a surprise for you!"

"I want my mom and dad, please…" she starts crying.

"Aww, sweetheart, I'm so sorry…" I say, taking her carefully in my arms as I can stop my own tears. This little girl reminds me when I was younger and when I was looking for my parents everywhere before we announce my brothers and I the horrific news. I can't support this situation anymore; too many memories are coming back, so I quickly pull away and run out of the room.

"Gabby…" I heard Matt calls me, but I just run towards the corridor and take the stairs leading to the roof. Once outside, I take big breaths to calm me down. I'm still so fragile when I'm confronted with similar situations. It's not really hard to me, as a doctor, to announce the death of someone, its part of the job; but telling this kind of news to a child is really different. It always remembers me my own story and the night my whole life gone over. I sit on the little bench and look at the skyline, trying to erase those memories before going back to work.

 **MATT'S POV**

We all have visited the little Hope and she seems to be fine. Her father has arrived while we were in her room and thanked all of us for doing our job so well. We then let them some privacy.

As we make our way towards the parking lot, I look everywhere around me to see Gabby, but she's nowhere to be seen. I'm worried; she looked very upset when she left the little girl's room. I've texted her but she hasn't answered yet. We salute the man that welcomed us when we arrived, as I spot Hugo next to him. He smiles to me: "Hey Matt, what are you doing here?"

"We came to check on a little girl we saved this morning!" I answer him.

"Oh yes, the little girl Gabby took care of! She's going to be fine!" he tells me.

"Speaking of Gabby, she has left the room visibly upset and shaking… I haven't seen her since… I'm a little concerned!" I tell Hugo.

"Don't worry, she's back in the emergencies, she's in a trauma room working on a patient…" he reassures me."I've to go! Be safe, see you soon!" he tells me before leaving.

* * *

We make our way back to the firehouse without any new call. The candidate is cooking a snack; we haven't really eaten since this morning. We all sit around the large table as we just go about our business as usual.

"Sooooo…." Severide says in a good mood, sitting next to me.

"So what?" I ask him, incredulous.

"Come on, man! What's going on between you and this Doctor Dawson?" he asks, curiously. As I don't answer, he insists: "Casey, seriously! We all know about each other's life here, tell us!" and everyone is looking at me right now, impatiently waiting for an explanation about my love life.

"Ok, Ok…" I say, putting my hands up. "So… I'm not good to talk about my feelings, but I'll try to make an effort for you… Uh, her name is Gabriela, well Gabby, as you all know now. We met a few weeks ago at the introduction of the new doctors at Chicago Med… She's working there with my little brother Allan, and that's how we met… It's been a kind of crush, the feeling was there immediately… I don't want to talk a lot about it because it's just new and I don't want to jinx it yet, you know… But I really like her, she's cute and adorable, and we spend some great time together already…" I explain, probably red like a tomato now.

"Awww, that's so adorable! Happy for you, Lieutenant! Love is the best thing in the world, and she seems to be a really nice girl!" Hermann tells me.

"Does she have friends we could meet?" Cruz asked as an idea come in his and Otis' minds.

"I don't know guys. I only know her brothers for now…" I say, turning my attention back to my newspaper as the bells ring.

"Saving by the bell!" Severide shouts! "But I definitely want to know more about this chick when we will back! You don't get rid of me like that!" he tells me, laughing.

"Come on Severide, let the guy alone!" Shay, the paramedic, tells him and I give her a grateful smile as I sit in the truck.

* * *

 _The next morning_

 **GABBY'S POV**

I've finished my shift at 7am, I've taken a hot shower and I'm currently getting dressed in the locker room as I heard a voice I will recognize between cent.

"The little girl's story really shook you, right?" Hugo asks me.

"What? What are you talking about?" I look at him, surprised.

"Come on Gabs, don't do your Gabby, I know you by heart and I saw Matt yesterday…" he tells me. As I don't say anything, he continues: "He told me you were visiting the little girl and you left the room shaking and upset…" he looks at me with sad eyes.

"It's just… You know…" I try to explain my emotions but I can't. I know he understands me without words as he comes next to me and takes me in his strong arms. "Next time, just do me the pleasure to stay in the emergencies, it'll save you from some memories or emotional breakdowns!" he says, smiling.

"I promise! Listen, I won't lie, this whole thing really rattled my cage, but it's okay… I've a pretty good idea how to change my mind today!" I tell him, smiling.

"Oh yeah… And what's the program? Does it have something to do with a certain Matt?" he teases me.

"Yeah, it certainly does!" I answer him, looking at my watch. "Damn, I've got to go or I'm going to be late!" I kiss him quickly on the cheek, and I go to the best bakery near the hospital.

* * *

 _The firehouse_

 **MATT'S POV**

"Longest shift ever!" Otis says as we leave the firehouse, exhausted.

"Look, who's waiting for you, Casey!" Severide yells, banging my shoulders, and putting me in the direction of my car. "She looks so cute!" he says as we watch Gabby stands by my car with two cups of coffee in one hand and a pink bakery bag in her other hand. "Come on, go! Enjoy your time off!" he tells me, as he salutes Gabby with his hand.

"Hey you…" I say, coming closer to her. "What are you doing here?" I ask her, happy to see her, but surprised she is here.

"I've finished my shift one hour ago and after my behavior yesterday, I thought it would be nice to surprise you and share a great breakfast with you!" she says, showing me all she has bought.

"I think it's an amazing idea!" I smile at her, before putting my lips against her in a loving kiss. We heard some whistles around us, but we don't care.

"Wow, you've a really big fan club!" she laughs, breaking the kiss.

"You've no idea! I was peppering with questions yesterday when we came back from the hospital…" I start explaining to her.

"It's even worse than the nurses' office!" she laughs.

"So, where do you want to go to have this delicious breakfast together?' I ask her.

"I'll leave that up to you!" she smiles, as she gets in the car.

"I know Allan isn't at home today, would you love a private visit?" I ask her, shyly.

"It sounds like a fantastic idea!" she answers before kissing me on the cheek.

* * *

 **GABBY'S POV**

We arrive at Matt and Allan's place twenty minutes later. It's a typical Chicago two flats house.

I sit on the couch as Matt takes the groceries and go prepare the breakfast in the kitchen. He comes back a few minutes later with a tray in which he has put the coffees, the croissants, brioches and pains au chocolat I've bought earlier at the French bakery, fresh fruits and fried eggs.

"Hmmm… It looks delicious, I'm starving!" I say as he sits next to me and puts a sweet kiss on my neck.

"How do you get hungry all the time and have this perfect body?" he teases me in a seductive tone.

"Oh, don't lie to me! I'm not perfect!" I laugh as I start eating my croissant.

"In my eyes, you're…" he says softly, not looking at me and I can't resist kissing him. The kiss quickly turns into a deeper one, my hands are in his neck, his are in my lower back and before my tongue can access his mouth, he breaks the kiss: "I thought you were starving!" he teases me, our lips really close.

"Breakfast can wait, I still have the sense of priorities, you know!" I say really seriously before kissing him passionately again. Our kiss quickly turns into a battle for dominance. I'm holding him really close to me, needing to feel him. I run my hands through his blond hair as his hands make their way to the hem of my shirt and he quickly pulls it off from me before starting to caress slowly my body. I do the same, before pushing him against the couch and positioning myself on top of him. His lips move from mine to my neck, he trails kisses to the spot behind my ear, then on my shoulder and I'm completely turned around. I'm not controlling anything anymore. My hands trail down his toned chest that I discover for the first time, I put sweet kisses to every inch of skin I found before going lower and unbuttoning and unzipping his blue jeans. He quickly gives me payback as he flicks the clasp of my bra. He looks at me so lovingly, I shiver.

"You look so gorgeous…" he says before kissing me again. He starts massaging my breasts, kissing them as I rock my hips against his already hard member. His hands are now on my hips, he flips my pant away in a movement and we're both here, almost completely naked, in a couch, discovering each other's body. "Are you sure about this?" he then murmurs in my ear.

"You?" I ask him back, and he gives me his brightest smile as an answer. "Yeah, me too!" I tell him, as I quickly pull off his boxer and throw it to the floor, joining the pile of clothes already there. His lips crash desperately on mine as he turns us over. He continues to assault my body with big and warm kisses on my jaw, on my breasts, on my belly before finding the last piece of clothes between us.

"This is not fair…" he says as he trails his fingers around my sweet spot, teasing me seductively. My head falls under the pillows and every bad thought I have had since the previous days has disappeared.

 **MATT'S POV**

We made love for a long moment, before falling asleep in each other arms. A few hours later, I'm woken up in panic by the noise of a door which slams. I don't understand what's happening; Gabby's sleeping peacefully against my chest. I heard steps coming closer and closer, and when I look up, I see Allan looking at the mess in the room before he spots us, naked, on the couch: "Oh my god! Oh my god!" he yells, putting his hands in front of his eyes.

* * *

 **A/N:** Here was the new chapter. I hope you loved it. I'm sorry I'm not really good writing love scenes, so I hope it's not too bad. In the next chapter you'll have the continuation of the final scene and some feelings conversations. Don't forget to tell me what you thought in a little (or longer) review; it's always a great motivation. Love, G.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hi my favorite readers! Thanks for the positive returns and great comments and reviews as always! I'm glad you still love this story. I hope I won't disappoint you with the next chapters. All I can say is it will stay in the same dynamic.

So here we are with a new chapter, I hope you'll enjoy reading it. Don't forget to tell me what you thought and if you loved this chapter in the reviews.

Sorry for the eventual language mistakes.

Have a good read.

Gaëlle

* * *

 **MATT'S POV**

I heard steps coming closer and closer, and when I look up, I see Allan looking at the mess in the room before he sports us, naked on the couch: "Oh my god! Oh my god!" he yells, putting his hands in front of his eyes.

"Allan, what the hell are you doing here?" I yell. "You were supposed to be out all day!" I say, desperate, putting the blanket over Gabby's naked body still lying against mine.

"I'm sorry!" he yells back. "My meeting was cancelled at the last minute… I didn't know you two will be there… Doing whatever you were doing… Well doing that kind of thing, you know… In the couch… in our couch… in my couch… Oh my god, I can't believe I've just surprised my brother and my coworker, who's also happen to be my best friend in that situation… It's so weird; I've never been so embarrassed in my whole life!" Allan continues, still looking in the other direction.

"Oh, come on Allan, don't be so prudish… You're an adult!" I retort.

"Matt, this is so traumatizing! I'll have to live with this image in my head for my whole life!" Allan says, completely in shock and panicked, as Gabby starts to wake up. "Oh my god… I can't believe it!" he sighs.

"What's going on?" she asks with a sleepy voice and a confused face.

"Hmm… Let's just say we have a surprise visitor here!" I try to relax the atmosphere.

"What? What do you mean? I thought we were alone for the day!" she shouts with a confused face. She then looks up, and she spots Allan. He's standing by the door, still from behind. "What? Him? Your brother? Oh my god! What he's doing here?' she asks with her big brown eyes completely open and in a panicked voice, before speaking directly to him: "What are you doing here?"

"Well, let me remind you this is my house too!" Allan answers Gabby in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh my god, I've never been so ashamed in my life!" Gabby murmurs putting the blanket over her head and then hiding her face in the crook of my neck.

Allan finally turns around, and he quickly grabs the clothes on the floor before throwing them on us. "Come on, do something, don't stay like that! You'll not stay here all day long! Get dressed again!" he orders us.

When the clothes hit us, Gabby looks up and with a funny face propose to Allan: "Do you want to take the breakfast with us?"

"I thought you would never ask! That's a great way to be forgiven and besides it looks so delicious!" he answers, leaving the room to give us a little intimacy.

 **GABBY'S POV**

"Oh my god, I can't believe this just happened!" I say, looking at Matt.

"Trust me, I can't either! I feel like a teenager who has been caught red-handed! And, furthermore, by my younger brother! If it's not the heights of the ridiculousness!" he says, now laughing.

"I have to admit it's kind of funny! It's going to stay in the annals!" I say, laughing at my turn, before being serious again: "But, for what it's worth, this first time with you was magic!" I tell him, looking at him straight in the eyes, before putting a sweet kiss on his lips.

"It was, indeed! I already thought it was going to be memorable, but with this little experience, there's no doubt anymore!" he smiles at me, before kissing me again.

"Come on guys! I'm here now and I'm starving, so if you just can get dressed pleeeeaaaasssseeee!" Allan begs us.

"Okay, okay... I think we really need to get up and get dressed before he ends up totally crazy in a psychiatric hospital!" I laugh.

"I hear you Gabby, I heard everything, including your sweet little lover talks!" Allan says, putting his head by the door as I start to get up, still naked, the blanket not covering my body anymore. "Oh, come on, Gabby! I've seen enough already!" he says, before going into the corridor again.

"Please, don't tell me you have never seen a girl naked, Dr Casey!" I tease him.

"Of course, but I don't need to see YOU naked, or I'll have this image in my head every time I see you, which means every single day between work and now family… Imagine one minute if you spend your life with my brother and you get married and then I'll remember this day when you'll walk the aisle… Oh my god, no! no! no!" he answers me.

"I love the way you think about future, but I didn't know I could have so much effect on you!" I tease again, laughing.

"I told you earlier you were perfect!" Matt says, putting a sweet kiss in my hand as I help him get up at his turn.

We quickly get dressed together in the living room, and as I'm finishing getting ready, Matt puts his arms around me and kisses me on the neck. "Thank you for this great morning… I could get used to this kind of surprise at the end of every shift!" he murmurs in my ear. I turn around in his arms and put my hands around his neck: "Thanks to you, it's been a long time since I felt so good with somebody. You're an awesome person Matt!" We kiss again, before telling Allan he can enter the room without any fear.

* * *

We all sit around the coffee table where our French breakfast is still waiting for us.

"I guess the coffee is cold now…" Allan grumbles.

"Yeah, excuse us; we were a little busy here!" Matt tells him with a blinked eye.

"No kidding!" Allan says, with his tongue out.

"Oh my god, you're so adorable together!" I say, getting up and going to the kitchen to warm the coffee again. As I return, the guys are devouring the French croissants, pains au chocolat and brioches, and I take a minute to observe the two of them.

"Are you coming?" Allan asks me, spotting me in the corner of the room.

"Yeah, sorry… Here's the coffee!" I say, pouring the mugs.

"What were you thinking about?" Matt asks me, putting his hand on my tight.

"Just how lucky we are to have found each other. Allan said the other day he felt like he was in family when we were at the pizzeria, and I feel the same way, right now, with the two of you!" I explain, a little emotional. "I'm sorry; I guess the emotions of yesterday are taking the best of me again!" I smile to Matt, who looks at me with a concerned look which means we'll have to talk about it later.

"To family!" Allan puts a toast with his mug and we drink all together before spending another hour enjoying a convivial moment together.

* * *

 **MATT'S POV**

One hour later, we've cleaned the breakfast and I decide to take Gabby out for a walk and give her the occasion to open up to me about what happened the other day at the hospital.

"We let you the house for the afternoon!" I announce to Allan as I put my coat on.

"Where are we going?" Gabby asks me, surprised.

"We are going for a little walk!" I announce her, helping her to put her jacket on.

"Aww, and what you've in mind?" she asks again.

"I don't care as long as I'm with you!" I answer her as I open the door and let her go out first.

"What a sweet talker you're!" she says before putting a quick peck on my lips.

We take my truck and we decide to go to spend the afternoon at the Lincoln Park. We walk around the park hand in hand and in silence. It's so relaxing to have this little place of nature in the middle of our busy city. Gabby seems to enjoy this peaceful and calm walk until we arrive in front of the zoo and her face lights up. She's amazed to be here and with the face of a little girl who's pleading her parents for something, she looks at me with puppy eyes: "Can we go? Please?"

"You're so adorable little Gabby!" I tease her. "Of course we can! Let's go!" I smile at her.

"So good! It'll remind me my childhood! You'll see this zoo is amazing! There are a lot of different animals, this is wonderful!" she says as we take a stroll through the zoo. It's an amazing place with great diversity of animals, environments and interaction. Everything from the lions to the monkeys to the pink flamingos is gorgeous. There's a mix of outdoor and indoor exhibits. This place is wonderful and absolutely beautiful. As we stop in front of a zebra eating hay, Gabby seems really pensive.

"Are you ok?" I ask her, putting my arm around her shoulders.

"Yes, I'm… It's just, I've some memories here with my dad… and, you know, sometimes, it's hard to remove some negative thoughts of our mind…" she explains to me.

"You're still thinking about this little girl?" I ask and she simply nods to me. "Do you want to talk about it?" I then ask her, letting her know I'm here for her no matter what.

"Let's go take a seat!" she says, taking my hand in her and leading me to a bench just a little farther. "It's just, this little girl reminds me when I was a child… I know so hard how it feels to lose one of your parents or both of them when you're just at this early stage of your life… And… and… Well, the memories of that day just came in my mind and it made me really emotional when I saw her asking desperately for her mother, knowing she'll never see her again…" she says with tears in her eyes as I caress her hand.

"You know, Gabby, sometimes you should talk about it rather than keep everything inside you or you're going to explode. It's not good for you and for your job either. You're a strong woman; just don't let this get to you so hard…" I try to comfort her. "I know you've your brothers, but I'm always there if you need someone to talk to…" I say, putting her chin up to force her to look at me.

"I know, I'm just no really good expressing my feelings…" she simply answers.

"Well, you and I!" I laugh. "But, one thing I know is that I can easily open to you because everything seems simpler with you, because I feel comfortable with you and I know you'll never judge me. So, it's the same for you. I'm here, you can talk to me about anything and everything, good or bad moments, and I'll be there, for you, like you're for me. We're in this together, and I promise I'll do everything in my power to make it easy for you!"

"I know it's maybe too soon to say that, but I'm falling so much in love with you Matthew Casey…" she announces to me in a timid voice as she puts her hand on my cheek.

"Well, that's a good thing, because I'm feeling the same way!" I smile at her before kissing her passionately.

"So, what if we finish this day by the lake?" she asks me. "A little sunset with you will be amazing!"

"I'm totally in for this! I still remember our first night out together, which has finished watching the sunrise…Now, the sunset, I couldn't be happier!" I tell her as we get up and walk through the park in the direction of the lake.

As we walk, Gabby starts to speak about the death of her parents: "Well, my parents settled down in Chicago two years before my birth, but they were really attached to their native island… So two times a year, they went to visit their families for one or two months and Antonio and I stayed with Hugo who was the only one major. We were used to the situation and totally fine with it. But one year, for Antonio eighteen's birthday, we decided to surprise them and as it was spring break, Hugo had bought three plane tickets and we have joined them in the Dominican Republic…"

"And that's when it happened…" I say, encouraging her to continue.

"Yeah… We landed in Santo Domingo by night and we took a taxi towards our grandparents' house to surprise everyone. When we arrived, the atmosphere was really heavy. There were police officers in the house. No one was speaking, everyone had red eyes and… And… I was only ten years old; I didn't understand what was going on… Hugo was shaking, Antonio was looking everywhere around us and I was the first to speak, asking where my parents were, and when no one answered me, I started to cry and yell with every force I had… Hugo and Antonio were trying to calm me, but they didn't manage. My grandpa comes to take me in his arms and told me they were in heaven… I remember having looked at Antonio and Hugo, who were both in tears and that's when I understood…" she explains, crying in silence. "I'll forever remember this evening, what was supposed to be a fun surprise for my parents ended to be the worst day in our lives…"

"I'm so sorry Gabby…" I try to say something to her. "I don't know what to say…"

"Don't worry, you don't have to say anything!" she smiles at me. "So, when this little girl was crying asking for her mom, I saw me some years ago in the same situation… I think I've never really mourned, even if a lot of things showed us that we had lost our parents and that we were delivered to us from now. As minors, Antonio and I were put under guardianship, and it's Hugo who took care of us until our respective majorities…" she continues.

"That's explain why you are so close and why he's so protective over you…" I tell her.

"Oh, they're both hyper protective in their own ways… But yes, our family is really strong and I regret having spent so much time away from home after everything they've done for me, but I needed some time to think about my behavior and about my future… But I'm so glad to be back and to be close to them again. Family is everything, and I'm sure you know it too… Our families are not really classical, but they're amazing and that's the most important right?" she smiles as we sit down in the grass by the lake.

"What doesn't kill us make us stronger, that's what they say, right?" I tell her, taking her in my arms and putting a light kiss in her hair.

"Definitely! We're strong, it's just some days our past re-appears, but now we have each other to get through some bad days and just being with you makes everything better!" she says, putting her head on my chest and the sun starts to lie down. The colors on the lake are magnificent and the reflections on the skyline too. I squeeze Gabby in my arms: "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere…"

"I don't either…" she softly answers.

* * *

 **GABBY'S POV**

After the sunset, we go back to Matt's truck and I propose to him to come to spend the night on my place: "I'll even cook my favorite Dominican recipe!"

"Oh, it sounds interesting! And what is that?" he asks, curious.

"Well, I think I'll cook you "La Bandera"!" I smile.

"I don't even know what is it, but I'm fine with everything you cook… I just have one favor, don't make it too spicy!" he laughs.

Once at home, I spend one hour cooking for Matt, who's watching the game on the TV. I settle the table in the living room, lighting up some candles to make the evening more romantic. "Dinner is ready, Matt!" and he comes to sit in front of me.

"It smells so good, Gabby!" he says as I put the dinner on the table. "So, tell me, what is all of this?"

"So, "La Bandera" is a dish made up of rice, haricots red (habichuelas), pigeon peas (guandules), French fries of plantain (platano), salami and salad. I hope you'll like it! It's one of my favorites!" I explain to him with the Spanish words. "And I promise, this is not too spicy!" I tease him.

"Don't make fun of me! I just a poor American not used to spicy food!" he looks at me with a funny face.

"Actually, I find it really cute… And I need to take a good care of my man! We've a whole night of fun waiting for us!" I tease him again.

"I like the way you think, Lady!" he tells me, smiling, as he starts eating. "Oh my god, this is so delicious! You're an awesome cooker!"

"Thanks! It's my grandma's recipe! She used to cook it for us every time we went to visit her! They have a little house by the beach, so we were eating this dish sitting in the sand and the foot in the water, one of my best childhood memories!" I explain to him.

We finish eating, talking about the day we just spend together and about the fact that we have to go back to work the following morning. Then, we lay on the couch in front of a movie and we cuddle each other. "I feel so good in your arms!" I tell Matt.

"And I love having you in my arms…" he tells me back, caressing my back.

"What if I show you my bedroom?" I look up to him and by his face; I can tell he likes my offer.

We start kissing each other, and undressing each other as we make our way to my bedroom. Matt breaks the kiss in the middle of the stairs: "Are you sure your brothers aren't going to make a surprise visit or anything?" he asks with a funny expression and I laugh so hard. "Why? I think we've had enough surprise visitors for today!" We laugh again as we go back to our previous activity and spend another awesome night together far away from the reality and the routine.

* * *

 **A/N:** Here was the new chapter. To be totally honest, I feel like this chapter is awful, maybe the worst of this story. I'm sorry if there are too many dialogues, I hope it's not too bad. Don't forget to tell me what you thought in a little (or longer) review; it's always a great motivation. Love, G.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hi my loyal readers! Thanks for the positive returns and great comments about the last chapter! Thanks to those who always take the time to leave a little review, it's a pleasure to read them. I'm glad you still love this story. I hope I won't disappoint you with the next chapters. All I can say is it will stay in the same dynamic.

You seem to have enjoyed the humor on the precedent chapter, so I've tried again on this one! I hope you'll enjoy reading this new chapter. Don't forget to tell me what you thought and if you loved it in the reviews.

Sorry for the eventual language mistakes.

Have a good read.

Gaëlle

* * *

 **MATT'S POV**

The last days and the last weeks took off at a crazy speed. The company of Gabby during every day off that we have in common makes me more than happy. Even if we don't see each other every day, we talk daily and exchange about our routine, our jobs, and our good or bad days, about everything. We learn to know each other a little more every day. We rediscover the city of our childhood together according to our memories and the good addresses of the one that I can now call my partner, or even my girlfriend.

I'm sitting at the big table in the common room at the firehouse, I'm reading a book Gabby has offered to me while everyone is chatting or watching TV, when my phone buzzes on the table. I look at the name of the screen; this is a text from Gabby.

 _Hey you, I'm on a little break. I hope your shift is less busy than mine; it's crazy on the ER today. I can't wait to be tomorrow and spend the whole day with you. Be safe. G._

As I read her text, a big smile crosses my face and this is not going unnoticed by the other guys around the table, especially Severide: "I bet this is a message from the famous Dr. Dawson!"

"Yeah, Hugo is texting me every day!" I tease him.

"Ha-ha, very funny, Casey!" he laughs. "How things are going between the two of you? It's been a few months since you've started seeing each other…" he says, visibly still really interested about my love life.

"Yeah, it's been almost three months already. It's crazy how time flies… But things are going really well. Maybe, I'm going to seem a little bit silly, but she cheers up my days, my life is so much more joyful since I've met her and I've never been this happy. I don't want to precipitate things too much, but I know she's a really nice person and I can definitely see my future with her… We are so much on the same wavelength, it's crazy… She knows how it feels to have a hard past, she's not the type of girl who's going to judge my past and it feels so great…" I explain Severide.

"I'm really glad to hear that… I hope someday you'll introduce her to us. I would be happy to know her a little more" he tells me.

"Kelly, back off! He'll introduce her when he'll be ready!" Shay intervenes. "But it'll be great to be able to meet her, finally some estrogens!" she laughs.

"Don't forget, she's already taken!" Severide teases her, knowing her preferences for the fair sex.

"I know, I know… The same goes for you, roommate!" she retorts.

"Hello guys, I'm still right here, listening to you talking about MY girl!" I interrupt them.

"Yeah, well, sorry…" Shay laughs. "It's just, you know your girl looks really hot!" she continues, dreaming.

"Too bad, she's yours…" Severide adds.

"You don't really tempt me to introduce her to you…" I tell them, rolling my eyes.

"Sorry, sorry… Why will you not invite her at Molly's tomorrow night? Hermann and Otis are planning a special party for the fire department, she could be your date and it'll be a great occasion to introduce her without pressure… All your 51's family will be there. What do you think?" Shay proposes to me.

"I think it's an awesome idea!" Severide answers at my place.

"Oh, your name is Casey now?" Shay asks him with a funny face while she's playing with her long blond hair, and Severide sighs, before getting up and leaving the room. "Don't pay attention to him!" Shay reassures me. "So, what do you say?"

"I think I'm going to follow your idea! I already know her family and her friends; I guess it's time to do the same there!" I answer her while the alarm calls us back to reality. As I'm going to the truck, I quickly answer Gabby:

 _Hey beautiful, all is fine here. Just been called to a fire scene. I've a proposition for you, tomorrow night. Tell you more about it later today. Matt._

* * *

 **GABBY'S POV**

Among two patients, I look at Matt's answer which makes me anxious. He has a proposition and he's not telling me what it is. I'm not really a patient person, I would have preferred he tells me directly what it was. Now 1000 ideas are going to cross my mind, but I need to stay focused on my work. What I like the most with the fact of working on the emergencies is the diversity of the work, the cases are any various from some of the others, the small cuts in the big accidents. This morning was busy with broken legs, small cuts, but nothing too serious; but knowing the firehouse was called for a fire could make things worse in no time.

One hour later, I'm at the triage when ambulance 61 is parked. I know this is the ambulance of Matt's firehouse, but I don't really know the paramedics. I've only spotted a blond girl once, but nothing more. They bring a man burns in the second degree who's quickly taken in charge by Julia and Allan. The paramedic in charge of the ambulance comes to the counter to fill the register, when her fair partner joins her. I can see her looking at me insistently.

"Hey, you're Dr. Dawson, right?" she asks me with assurance.

"Uh, yes, the female one! I'm Gabriela Dawson!" I introduce myself politely.

"Yeah, you're Lieutenant Casey's girl, right?" she continues her interrogation.

"Hmm, yes… Why?" I ask her back, embarrassed by her questions.

"We're working with him. I'm Leslie Shay, and this is my PIC, Anna Carlyle! Nice to meet you!" she says, shaking my hand. "So, are you coming tomorrow night?" she asks me, and when she sees my surprised face and my interrogating eyes, she turns herself towards Anna and murmurs: "I think I've screwed up…"

"Well, you're a big girl! Good luck with that! I'm waiting for you in the ambo!" Anna tells her, before giving me a look of sympathy to tell her goodbye.

"What do you mean by tomorrow night?" I ask her.

"I thought you knew…" she simply answers, with a sheepish smile.

"Knowing what? You've started, so if you wouldn't mind finishing, it'll be really appreciable…" I say, in an abrupt way, a little angry right now, not knowing what's going on.

"Listen, this didn't come from me… Tomorrow night, there's a special firefighters' night in a bar owned by two guys of the firehouse" she explains to me.

"Okay, and what does it have to do with me?" I ask her, crossing my arms around my chest.

"Well, maybe you'll be there…" she says softly, before escaping quickly. I look at her leaving, and I'm really confused by what has just happened. I want to text Matt again to know what's going on tomorrow night, but I'm calling back to reality with an old man in a serious condition.

* * *

 **MATT'S POV**

We come back to the firehouse literally exhausted, the fire was particularly difficult and there were a lot of people in the building. Nothing too serious, but the evacuation wasn't really easy. I go to take a shower to erase the smell of the smoke and the soot particles off my skin. When I come back to my quarters, Shay is waiting for me, biting her nails.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

"I think we've a problem… Well, I think you've a problem because of me…" she explains, panicked.

"What do you mean? What kind of problem?" I ask her, confused.

"Well, I've seen Gabby at the hospital earlier…" she starts explaining.

"Yeah, and? Speak, Shay! What have you done?" I ask, now a little angry.

"I may have done or said something stupid…" she says, looking at her feet.

"Continue, please!" I order her.

"I thought you had already invited her for tomorrow night and I asked her if she'll be there… She was totally unaware of what I was talking about and I'm so embarrassed now…" she tells me.

"Shay, come on! I didn't have the time to propose to her to come with me, we got the call immediately after our talk! What were you thinking, seriously?!" I yell a little louder than I want, sitting at my desk.

"I'm really sorry, if I can do anything to make it up to you, I'll!" she excuses herself.

"Don't be, it's not the end of the world. Sorry for yelling! It's just she must be really confused right now and probably a little angry knowing everyone was aware of the plan before her while she's the first concerned… I hope she won't be mad…" I tell her, taking my phone and entering her number. "I'll call her right now…"

"Of course, I'll let you some privacy. Once again, I'm really sorry!" she says, closing the door behind her.

* * *

 **GABBY'S POV**

I'm in the cafeteria with Julia, eating some salad and wraps when my phone rings. When I see Matt's name on the screen, I don't answer.

"Why are you not answering?" Julia asks me.

"We are eating and we are talking together, I'll call him back later!" I lie.

"Seriously, Gabby?" she looks at me with her big blue eyes pleading for the truth like she read in me like an open book. I look at my plate, and she asks: "What's going on?"

"Earlier, the paramedics who are working with him were here and one of them was talking about some special night tomorrow… She asked me if I was going to be there and all, but I didn't know what she was talking about… I'm so confused! Why would she know something I didn't know?!" I say, still confused.

"Well, maybe simply because Matt was talking about you with his friends and coworkers like you talk about him with us, and maybe he's planning something he hadn't had the time to tell you yet… No need to panic Gabs!" she reassures me, giving me her famous reassuring smile.

"Yeah, he texted me telling me he had a proposition for tomorrow night…" I think at full voice.

"See, all the pieces of the puzzle is getting back together! So now, don't do your Gabby with your bad temper and call him back! I'm sure he's just planning a great night out for his girl!" Julia tells me, getting up and leaving me alone at the table. I dial Matt's number, and he answers almost immediately.

 _\- Hey baby! Thanks for calling me back._

 _\- Matt, I'm sorry to bring the subject like that, but we need to talk about something…_

 _\- If you mean about my coworker who has the gift of gab, I'm totally agree with you!_

 _\- She got me really confused; can you please tell me what's going on?_

 _\- Sure, that's why I'm calling you!_

 _\- Great, because you know I'm not a really patient person and my nerves aren't in the pink right now…_

 _\- Relax, Gabby! So, tomorrow night, two of my guys who own a bar are organizing a party in the honor of the fire department… And… And, I would love to have you as my date. That was my famous proposition for tomorrow night, you and me, going out as an official couple at a public event for the first time… So, what do you think?_

 _\- I say that I would be honored to be your date, Matthew Casey!_

 _\- I can't wait to have you as my date either, Gabriela Dawson… But, reassure me, we're still seeing each other for breakfast tomorrow morning?_

 _\- Of course, who would want to miss our routine breakfast rendezvous?!_

 _\- Not me! Meeting you at the BlueBird at 8.30am as always?_

 _\- Perfect! I can't wait!_

 _\- Me too! Good luck for the rest of your shift! You know you can text me anytime!_

 _\- Sure, and the same goes for you as well!_

 _\- See you tomorrow, beautiful girl._

 _\- Matt?_

 _\- Yes?_

 _\- I love you…_

 _\- I love you too, Gabby._

I hang up the phone, feeling a little bit relaxed and happier than ever. I join Julia in the restroom, and she looks at me, smiling, knowing she was right.

* * *

The rest of the shift was particularly quiet, nothing special. The next morning, I quickly get ready; I put some light make up on and take my car for one of my favorite moments of the week, my breakfast's date with Matt. I arrive in front of the Bluebird Café and I spot Matt, who's waiting for me in his car. I park my car a little farther to surprise him. I make my way towards the driver's door and knocks on the window. He jumps a little before seeing me and giving me his brightest smile. He gets out of the car and takes me in his arms before kissing me.

"I've missed you!" he murmurs in my hair.

"Tell me about it! I think I can't live without you more than a few hours!" I smile at him as we enter the café and order our breakfast. I take blueberries pancakes with a long black coffee as Matt takes some eggs with bacon. We spend one hour there before we both starting yawning, the exhaustion of our last shifts taking the best of us. "A little nap at my place?" I propose to him and he nods. We kiss again before taking our respective cars towards my place, and we crawl in bed immediately.

 **MATT'S POV**

At the end of the afternoon, after a well rested day, I leave Gabby's place to get ready for the evening. It's a formal party with all the fire department, so I put a black costume, a white skirt and a grey tie. At 7pm, I leave the house to pick up Gabby. I knock on her door with a bouquet of red roses.

"Wow, you look gorgeous!" I tell her as she opens the doors. She's wearing a sleeveless black cocktail dress features a sleek bodice with bateau neckline, cap sleeves and alluring strappy back. It's the perfect dress for the occasion.

"Thanks, you're looking great too!" she says as she lets me enter the place. I give her the bouquet and she puts a passionate kiss on my lips. "Thank you, they're beautiful! I'll put them in a vase! And you should go to the bathroom, you've red lipstick on the mouth!" she laughs.

"Are you ready?" I ask her, going out of the bathroom.

"I'm… And to be totally honest, I'm a little nervous to meet all your friends and coworkers…" she admits.

"There's no need to be, they'll adore you as much as I love you!" I try to reassure her, before kissing her and leaving her house in the direction of Molly's.

* * *

 **A/N:** Here was the eighth chapter. I hope you loved a little more Shay. Someone asked me if they were going to be friends with Gabby, you'll discover soon! They didn't take the best start but nothing is definitive! Next chapter will the first official outing of Matt and Gabby together as a couple. Stay tuned, it's coming soon! Love, G.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Hi my loyal readers! Thanks for the positive returns and great comments about the last chapter! Thanks to those who always take the time to leave a little review, it's a pleasure to read them. I hope you still love this story, because I'm really unsure about it. I feel like it's too simple compared to a lot of other stories which are originals. I'd like to know what you would want to read in this story, if there's too much of something or not enough of this or that… I'm listening to you !

You seem to have enjoyed the humor on the precedent chapter, so I've tried again on this one! I hope you'll enjoy reading this new chapter. Don't forget to tell me what you thought and if you loved it in the reviews.

Sorry for the eventual language mistakes.

Have a good read.

Gaëlle

* * *

 **MATT'S POV**

"There's no need to be, they'll adore you as much as I love you!" I try to reassure her, before kissing her and leaving her house in the direction of Molly's.

The twenty minutes' ride to the bar is really quiet; Gabby is looking out of the window and I can definitely tell she's anxious even if I have tried to reassure her earlier. I put my hand on her thigh and tell her: "Relax, I'm right here with you and I'm not going anywhere… You're stuck with me for the whole evening, don't worry!" and she smiles at me, putting her hand over mine.

"But the paramedics must already find me weird or something with the discussion I had with them at the hospital…" she then murmurs, before turning her head towards the window again.

"No, I'm sure it's not true! And wait to know Shay more and I promise you "weird" will never have the same sense for you!" I laugh and I'm glad to make her smile.

We arrive in front of Molly's: "Here's the bar owning by two of the guys! So what do you think?" I ask Gabby as we walk hand in hand towards the main door.

"Wow, I love the door! It reminds me a picture of my grandparents in Spain in front of a similar door… It's crazy, it looks so much alike!" she says, amazed.

"You need to show me this picture!" I say.

"I'll, I'll… You'll see it's the same one… Just a little older of course!" she smiles at me as I open the door of the bar. It's crowded; a lot of firefighters are here as long as chiefs and members of the quarters. Everyone is well suited up; the bar is also well settled up with round tables covered with a classic white tablecloth. As we made our way towards the members of the firehouse, I briefly look to the names on our table.

"Here they are!" Hermann is the first one to perceive us. I shake his hand as he looks at Gabby before shaking her hand too, and welcomes her: "Welcome at Molly's, Dr. Dawson!"

"Oh, you can call me Gabriela or Gabby! Nice to meet you too!" Gabby quickly answers.

"Well, in theory, it's not our first meeting!" Mouch laughs as he salutes Gabby at his turn.

"Yeah, that's for sure, but the circumstances are better this time and I will finally be able to know your names, right?!" Gabby tells him, as she waits for him to introduce himself.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I'm Mouch!" he shakes her hand.

"Mouch?" she raises her eyebrow and makes everyone laugh.

"Yes, half-man, half-couch…" he tells her.

"Well, this is… Original!" Gabby murmurs to me.

"Tell me about it!" I tell her, before introducing her to Otis, Cruz, Tony, Capp, and our new candidate, Borelli. We then approach Severide and Shay, and I know the hardest part is coming for Gabby with these intrusive ones.

 **GABBY'S POV**

As we approach the other Lieutenant of the firehouse, I spot the blond paramedic next to him and I start feeling anxious again. I don't know what I'll say to her after our first meeting, which was a total disaster, but she quickly disappears before I can reach them, probably as embarrassed as I am.

"Here she's!" Severide shouts as he almost ready to hug me, when he sees Matt's look telling him not to do it. "Uh, I'm Kelly Severide, Lieutenant of Squad 3! I'm happy to finally meet you!" he says politely.

"Nice to meet you too, Kelly. I'm Gabby!" I smile at him.

"You know, I thought he would hide you forever!" he laughs, pointing his finger towards Matt.

"Don't worry, I'm real. You know, I just think Matt wanted to wait and takes our relationship one step at the time and it's better this way…" I smile at him and he seems surprised by my answer.

"Wow, and she has such a temper!" Severide says to Matt.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to upset you or something…" I say, embarrassed, looking at Matt.

"No worries, I like girls with repartee! And I think it's cute to defend him against an asshole like me!" he says and we all laugh.

"If you don't mind, I think I need a drink!" I excuse myself and make my way to the bar. I think I need alcohol to help me get through this evening. I feel like a little girl, shy and really clumsy with my words. I sit at the bar when I spot Shay who is sitting not far from me. When I see her getting closer to me, I left a sigh, but she smiles at me.

"Hey, Uh… I don't know if you remember me…" she starts the conversation, shyly.

"Oh of course, I do. How could I've forgotten you?" I answer in a sarcastic tone.

"Hey, hey, relax!" she says, putting her hands up. "Listen, I'm really sorry for yesterday, I didn't mean to tell you about tonight before Casey… and uh… I'm sorry if I made you feel weird, uncomfortable, embarrassed or all of it in the same time… The fault is all mine, I don't know how to hold my tongue!" she says, laughing, before drinking her shot of vodka.

"I have to admit I wasn't really sympathetic either… I apologize too. To be honest, I was really surprised by your question and I'm not really talkative when it comes to my private life. Sorry for that!" I admit, giving her a shy smile.

"Don't worry, I don't know how I would have reacted if a total stranger would have approached me and talked to me about my boyfriend, well girlfriend for me, but…" she says, and I look at her, smiling about how comfortable she seems to make this kind of confidences to me after only a two minutes' conversation. "Well, what I wanted to say is that I totally understand! Do you want another shot with me?" she laughs and she makes me smile. She seems totally crazy and funny.

"With pleasure!" I tell her. When the barman gives us our shot, I look at her and ask her: "Well, maybe we could start at zero?"

"I would like that! So, here we go! I'm Leslie Shay, 34 years old and I'm a paramedic on ambulance 61!" she introduces herself very seriously.

"Nice to meet you, Leslie! I'm Gabriela Dawson, doctor at the Chicago MED's emergencies. You can call me Gabby!" I smile at her. "So, for how long do you work at house 51?" I ask her.

"For almost six years now… Wow, it's crazy how time flies! I've always wanted to be a paramedic, I love to be helpful to people, but I'm sure you understand that with your own job! More personally, I live with Kelly, the other lieutenant of the house and like I said earlier, I like girls…" she explains to me.

"Oh yes, I've met Kelly a few minutes ago… It was… Interesting! He seemed very hurried to meet me; it was really weird actually…" I say, with big eyes.

"Oh, Kelly and the ladies…You know… But he's someone good! He just had joked a lot with Matt about you, wanted to know if he had someone in his life, and then if you were real because we never have seen you etc…" she laughs. "And to be honest, I was looking forward to meet you too, it's always good to know our coworkers' families or partners, and you'll see we're like a big family!"

"I can see that, that's great!" I smile at her as I feel two arms surrounding my waist.

"Is everything ok, baby?" Matt asks me in the ear.

I turn my head to him and put a sweet kiss on his lips as an answer, before we go to sit at our table with Shay, Severide, Chief Boden and his wife Donna, and Hermann and his wife Cindy. I feel more comfortable by the minutes and as we enjoy a delicious meal together, talking about our respective lives. People around the table, are asking me a lot of questions wanting to know me better, but I answer them with pleasure. After dinner, some chiefs of the fire Department make speeches honoring firefighters for their daily and courageous work. Listening to all these acts of bravery, I feel proud to be the partner of a firefighter and I squeeze Matt's hand in mine. The hours pass and the atmosphere is getting more and more cozy, we're the only one still here with Hermann and Otis, who are explaining to me how they have become the owners of this great place.

"Actually, we're looking for another business partner, but all the guys have cold feet…" Hermann says, wiping the last glasses.

"Only Cruz wanted to help us, but he didn't have the money…" Otis regrets.

"Maybe you should look for someone outside of the firehouse!" Matt suggests them, looking at me.

"What?" I ask him, surprised.

"Well, just think about it two seconds! You've days off, you love good drinks and you're amazing making cocktails! It could be great for Molly's to have a feminine point of view and for you to have another activity outside the ER and the daily drama…" he exposes.

"I love the idea!" Otis intervenes.

"Hermann? What do you think?" Matt asks him.

"I think it could be good to have a woman with us, and you seem like a really nice girl… But, maybe we should ask her opinion first?" Hermann says and they all look at me.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that… But, I like the atmosphere of the bar, the decorations, all the different beers and drinks you propose… Maybe we could try! What are your conditions?" I ask Otis and Hermann.

"To be a business partner, you've to invest 5.000 dollars in the name of the bar like we did in the first place. We don't have an established schedule concerning who holds the bar such evening, we arrange the planning between us according to our availability, but we always try to work in binomial!"Hermann explains to me.

"And one more thing, you need to prove us you know how to make cocktails and you know all the varieties of beers and whisky that we serve…" Otis completes.

"Oh, Otis, don't taste her on it, you'll lose!" Matt laughs.

"What about a long island iced tea?" I tease them as I get up from my stool and I contour the bar. They look at me when I fill a highball glass with ice and add all the ingredients except the cola. I top it with a splash of cola and I stir briefly before garnishing the glass with a lemon wedge.

"Wow, that's impressive!" Hermann says as he applauds.

"And it looks definitely better than yours!" Otis adds, with a funny face.

"Oh, come on! This girl is perfect!" Hermann tells Matt who's smiling.

"Yes, and she's all mine!" Matt says, putting his arm around my shoulders, as I put a sweet kiss on his cheek.

"So, when can I start?" I ask excited.

* * *

 **MATT'S POV**

After Gabby has been officially engaged to work at Molly's, we decide to go home.

"Do you want to spend the night at my place?" I ask Gabby.

"Does Allan is there?" she asks back.

"I think so…" I admit, disappointed.

"But, we always can go to my place…" Gabby continues. "I really want to end this evening with you!" she says.

"Fine with me, but I need to stop by home to get some clothes!" I tell her, with a big smile.

"You know what… I thought you should…" she starts speaking, before stopping and looking at me: "No, never mind…"

"What, Gabs? You know, you can tell me everything!" I reassure her.

"Well, we're together for a few months and we always spend our free days together at your place or at mine, and I thought that maybe you could leave some clothes and accessories at my place…" she says, shyly, not realizing she makes me the happiest man of the world right now.

"I totally agree with you, but I'll do it if you do the same!" I smile at her, and she approaches me slowly, putting her hands on my cheeks before giving me a passionate kiss. "I love you, Gabby!"I tell against her lips. She said the three words back as we arrive in front of my house. We enter it hand in hand and we found Allan asleep in front of the TV. In silent, Gabby comes with me in my bedroom as I prepare a little bag with some clothes and toilet accessories to let at her place. Before leaving, I shut the TV down and put a blanket on Allan.

* * *

Once at Gabby's place, she shows me the part of her dressing room which she left available for me and I cannot refrain from looking at her lovingly. She had already planned everything, and I find it so cute. We tidy up my affairs in the bedroom and in the bathroom. As I put my toothbrush next to her own, I see her in the mirror. She's smiling, she seems so happy. I smile back at her from the mirror and she slowly starts to undress. I turn around and put my hands on her hips and approach my lips of hers. We kiss each other tenderly before the kiss become more passionate, and our hands travel the body of the other one.

"What do you think about visiting my Italian's shower?" Gabby teases me as she kisses the famous spot of my neck. I don't even take the time to answer her; I just start unzipping her little black dress and in no time we're both in our underwear. Gabby puts the water of the shower to be poured before removing seductively her underwear. She then pulls me with her under the hot water without letting me the time to remove my boxer. She takes care of it in a second and we start kissing and caressing each other in the big shower, enjoying each other's body and just finishing this evening in the best way possible.

* * *

 _The next morning_

I woke up after an awesome night with the girl I love, but I find her side of the bed empty. Surprised, I get up quickly, I put a pant on and I make my way to the room where I'm sure I could find her, and I was right. Gabby is here, in a one-piece pajama with unicorn's motives, standing in front of the stove as she's cooking handmade pancakes, fried eggs and bacon.

"You're preparing us a real feast!" I tell her, surrounding her waist with my arms and putting my chin on her shoulder. I feel her relaxing in my arms, and it makes me happy.

"I just thought after last night activities, we would need some forces!" she laughs before putting a quick kiss on my lips. "Would you mind pressing the oranges?" she asks, and I nod.

"By the way, I love your pajama!" I tease her and she turns her attention to me, and with the spatula pointed at me, she says: "You're going to get used to it, honey. I adore girly and comfortable pajamas. The small nightgowns are very cute, but it's not for me!"

"I don't mind at all!" I tell her, before remarking her slippers which are boots with furs and the head of a unicorn. "Should I be jealous of unicorns?" I ask her, laughing really hard.

"Well, well… I think I'll enjoy this breakfast by myself!" she teases me, leaving the kitchen with the two plates in her hands. I quickly grad her from behind: "No, no, I'm sorry! I love you the way you're, and I actually find it really adorable!" I say before kissing her in the neck as we make our way to the living room. We sit next to each other on the sofa and we enjoy this delicious breakfast together.

"You know what?" she asks me, and I look at her. "You make me really happy, Matt. I'm the happiest I've never been and it's because of you!" she declares to me.

"Well, that's a good thing because you make me the happiest man of the world right now!" I say before kissing her. I break the kiss to tease her again: "Even if I've to deal with unicorns for the rest of my life, I'll choose you!" and we laugh before kissing again.

As our kisses are quickly transforming into a little make out session on the sofa, Gabby's phone rings. She takes it from the table, and we spot Shay's name as the caller ID. We look at each other really surprised; Gabby because she didn't give her her number and me because she always chose the worst time to call or speak or whatever she's doing.

* * *

 **A/N:** Here was the ninth chapter. I hope you loved it. I try to make up for the first meeting between Gabby and Shay. I also thought including Gabby at Molly's would be a good idea to see more of everyone, and then I finished with sweet scenes because I know you love them. I hope I'm not disappointing you. Stay tuned! Love, G.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Hi my loyal readers! Wow, more than 100 reviews! Thank you so much for all the positive returns and great comments about the last chapter and this story in general! Thanks to those who always encourage me when I'm so insecure about my writing and unsure about a chapter. In my opinion, this new chapter is definitely one of the worst, but sometimes you need to do one to be able to move on the story. To be honest, I was a little blocked by the end of my last chapter and I wasn't comfortable writing Shay, so I hope you won't be mad…

! I hope you'll enjoy reading this new chapter. Don't forget to tell me what you thought and if you loved it in the reviews.

Sorry for the eventual language mistakes.

Have a good read.

Gaëlle

* * *

As our kisses are quickly transforming into a little make out session on the sofa, Gabby's phone rings. She takes it from the table, and we spot Shay's name as the caller ID. We look at each other really surprised; Gabby because she didn't give her her number and me because she always chose the worst time to call or speak or whatever she's going.

"What the hell is that?" Gabby murmurs, pushing me away from her and sitting down on the sofa.

"I've no idea, but she always chose the best time!" I answer in an ironic tone.

 **GABBY'S POV**

"Allo?" I finally answer the call.

"Hey Gabby! It's Leslie! Leslie Shay, you know, from the firehouse!" Shay announces herself.

"Uh… Yeah… I've seen that on my phone, which is totally weird considering I've never given you my number…" I tell her, still really confused about the whole situation.

"Oh, yeah, about that, I thought it would be great to have each other phone's number so yesterday night when you went to the ladies room, I took the liberty to register my own number and then I called myself to have yours… I hope you don't mind!" she explains to me and I can't refrain rolling my eyes, what makes Matt laughs in front of me.

"I don't think I've really a choice…" I say in a very soft voice, almost inaudible.

"So, do you have plans for today?" she asks me.

"Uh… Actually, I'm with Matt right now, we just get up…" I tell her, hoping she'll stop the conversation here.

"I've figured that!" she laughs. "You should join Kelly and I at the movies!" she proposes to us. Then, I turn my attention to Matt, whose listening to the conversation and with one movement of the head, I ask him for what he thinks about it. In all honesty, I would like to remain alone with him all day long, but by the present smile on his face, it seems to please him to spend more time with his friends.

"Yeah, of course we'll be there. Just tell me where and what time!" I say.

"Perfect! Meet us at the AMC River East 21 at 2pm!" she tells me.

"Perfect, we'll be there! See you later!" I say, before hanging up the phone.

"That was interesting!" Matt laughs, pulling me against his chest.

"I'm sorry, but she's totally crazy!" I laugh at my turn.

"Haha, that's Shay!" he says, before putting a sweet kiss on my head. "So, I've a feeling this afternoon is going to be really fun and interesting!" and I just nod against his chest. "Are you okay with that? We didn't have to…"

I look up to him: "Yeah, yeah, sure, we'll have a great time!"

"So, where were we?" he teases me, helping me sit in his lap and kissing me again. We take the time to finish our activities and our breakfast before going to get ready for the afternoon.

* * *

 **MATT'S POV**

Before going out to join Shay and Severide at the movies, we have taken a nice hot relaxing shower together and we are now getting ready in the bathroom. I put on a jeans and my turquoise blue pullover with small buttons, the one that Gabby likes so much. Meanwhile, I stand by the door of the bathroom and watch Gabby as she is putting some makeup and fixing her hair. She's so beautiful, I really like her natural, but she looks really great with her smoky eyes and her light nude lipstick. She's wearing a slim jeans and a black blouse with steering wheels and small laces on the back.

"You look great!" I tell her, putting my arms around her waist and kissing her behind her ear.

"Sweet talker!" she laughs.

"Are you ready to go?" I ask her, and she simply nods. "Are you sure you are okay with that? If… If you don't want to go, we can cancel!"

"No, no, I'm sure it'll be fun…"

"But?" I ask her, starting to know her really well after a few month relationship.

"It's just… It's just… I find Shay a little intrusive, and it's not really…"

"Not really you…" I finish her sentence, smiling.

"Yeah… I don't always feel really comfortable with her to be totally honest…" she tells me, turning around in my arms and now facing me.

"Don't worry, I'm here and you know, watching a movie in an obscure room could give me some crazy ideas…" I tease her, before kissing her on the lips.

"Matt!" she says, blushing, punching me friendly on the chest.

"Come on, let's go, pretty girl or we're going to be late!" I tell her and as we leave the bathroom, I give her a little pat onto her butt. We quickly put our coats on and make our way towards the movies that Shay has chosen.

* * *

 **GABBY'S POV**

"Here they are!" I heard Shay yell as she sees us enter the theatre auditorium.

"Hey!" Matt says as they salute them, hugging Shay and shaking Severide's hand. Before I can say anything, Shay is taking me in her arms and hugs me really tightly.

"Awww, I'm so glad you came!" she says as she releases me from the hug.

"Yeah, me too!" I tell her, smiling shyly, not really comfortable with this kind of behavior and especially when it comes from a person I barely know. Kelly is more polite, and just says hi to me giving a quick hug: "Glad to see you!" and I smile to him.

"So, we have taken the tickets for 'Batman V. Superman: Dawn of Justice!" Shay announces to us, and I look at Matt who seems happy, he loves this kind of movie. "But it's not starting before one hour, so we can go sit at MacGuffins and take a drink!" she says, leading us to this bar named after a term coined by famed filmmaker Hitchcock. We sit and we all order a cocktail, I'm sitting between Matt and Severide. Shay is facing me. For a long time, Severide asks questions about my job, about my life and tries to know me better, which I really appreciate. We discuss a lot about the firehouse too, but Shay is really quiet, she hadn't participated at the conversation at all. She starts to talk only to contradict me when we start talking about medical stuff with the guys: "Oh, no, that's not how it works on the scene! We can tell, you've never been in the field!" and it's only one comment between other ones.

Severide feeling the tension decided to change the subject, and he asks me: "So, Gabby, I heard you're the new partner of the Molly's team?"

"Wow, it's crazy how information circulate really fast between all of us!" I laugh. "But, yes, probably. I mean, we just have talked about it yesterday night, so nothing is really planned, you know... But, I need to see with my crazy schedule at work and of course, we also need to go to see a lawyer to settle things well and legally. So I'm going to take the time to do the things right, to talk more about it with the guys and everything…" I explain him, smiling.

"Look, at how serious she is! You need to be a little funnier to work behind a bar, you know!" Shay says out loud and Matt and Severide directly look at her with big eyes and confused faces. I try to not pay attention to what she has just said, so I just pursue the conversation with Severide: "But, yes, it will be a great adventure…"

"I'm glad because we'll be able to see you more often! You'll become a part of the family really quickly, if you haven't already!" He says to me, really friendly, and I smile to him.

"Haha, of course you're definitely interested… A hot girl, a bar… You've some ideas behind your mind, Mr. Severide!" Shay laughs again, and makes the situation really uncomfortable for everyone around the table.

"Is she drunk or something?" Matt asks Kelly, visibly surprised by all her remarks.

"Nope, not yet!" he laughs even if I can say he doesn't really find the situation funny.

"Guys, I'm hearing you here, you know!" she tells them.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Severide asks her, visibly annoyed.

Even being sat next to Matt, who puts a reassuring hand on my thigh, I don't feel comfortable at all and I'm really touched by the comments Shay has made. I have appreciated to discuss with Severide, but the behavior of Shay is really surprising me. I conceive that she is a little extrovert and crazy, but compared to yesterday or even this morning on the phone, she's not the same page and I can't understand why and what I could have done wrong. Her remarks are a little hurtful and are quite directed against me. She wanted to get closer to me, she even gave me her number in a very special way and now she gives me black looks and peaks. I don't understand her at all, so I excuse myself and get up, pretending to go to the ladies room before the start of the movie. Matt looks at me with a sad expression, but I make him understand I'm fine; I just need a little moment for myself.

* * *

 **MATT'S POV**

"What is your problem?" Severide asks Shay, once Gabby has left the table. "You called her in the morning to suggest her and Matt to spend the afternoon with us, and now you behave in an execrable way with her… Why all these remarks?" Severide continues, like a father would reprimand her daughter.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to hear your explanations as well…" I say.

"It's nothing, I was just kidding! She has no humor, that's all!" she answers us with insolence.

"Really, Shay? This is not just some kind of jokes; you were kind of attacking her every time she opened her mouth…" I tell her, annoyed.

"I was just telling the truth you know!" she defends herself.

"Leslie Elizabeth Shay, tell us what's going on NOW!" Severide insists, losing his patience. She doesn't answer; she just plays with the sip of her drink, and doesn't dare to look at us. "Are you…Are you jealous, or something?" Severide then asks her, capable to read in her like in an open book.

"Jealous of what? Of my girlfriend?" I intervene, feeling like I'm living in another planet.

"I've talked a lot with Gabby and not a lot with you and she hadn't talked a lot with you either… I'm right?" and she just looks at her drink again and again. "Shay, is that the problem?" Severide asks her again.

"Are you going to answer or what?" I yell a little louder than I want, starting to lose my nerves, but she remains silent. "Well, thanks Shay to have ruined our afternoon!" I say, getting up. I look at her, and explain: "You know, for your total information, she wasn't really on board to come here this afternoon because she doesn't always feel comfortable around people she doesn't know well, she's shy, but she has made the effort to come for me, to know the two of you more for me…" I then turn my attention to Severide: "Thanks to you, Kelly. I'm glad you've talked a lot with her and she felt comfortable with you!"

"You're welcome… I'll call you later, go find Gabby!" he tells me and I give him a small smile.

"Yeah…" I start leaving, as he calls my name: "Matt, here, your tickets for the movie if you're still interested!"

"Thank you!" I shake his hand and go back to the theatre auditorium to find Gabby. She's here, in the middle of the room. I join her quickly, and take her in my arms. "I'm sorry, baby!" I say in her ear.

"It's not your fault! So, I know you love this kind of movie, do you still want to go to watch it?" she asks me, smiling, showing me the two tickets she has just bought and I can't refrain to laugh. "Why are you laughing?" she looks at me with a funny face, and I show her the two tickets Severide just gave me. We both laugh, and we enter the movie theater hand in hand. We sit in the back of the room with some pop corns. Before the movie starts, Gabby receives a text. "It's Antonio, he's asking if we want to go to assist to his boxing game tonight. Are you in?"

"I didn't even know he was boxing, but of course I'm in!" I smile, glad to spend more time with her and her family. The movie starts and Gabby puts her head in my shoulder. We stay in that position during the entire movie.

* * *

As we drive towards her home, Gabby is really silent. I can tell something is bothering her.

"What's wrong, babe?" I ask her.

"I was thinking about earlier… I don't understand what I've done wrong with Shay… I've tried to be understanding, to be polite and everything…" she answers me.

"Oh, baby, it's not you… Severide thinks she was jealous…" I announce her, and she turns her attention towards me immediately, visibly surprised.

"Jealous of what?"

"I don't know… Maybe that you were talking a lot with Severide and not with her, or that Severide was more interested about you than her…" I say.

"He was just really nice trying to know me better…" she rolls her eyes.

"I know, but this is Shay we're talking about… But I didn't appreciate her behavior at all and she's fully aware of it now!" I tell Gabby.

"Oh, don't get mad with your coworkers or friends because of me… It's alright! But, I'm glad to have talked a lot with Kelly, he really seems to be a nice guy!" she takes my hand in hers.

"All that matters for me, Gabby, is you, only you!" I squeeze her hand tightly.

"I love you!" she tells me, putting a sweet kiss on my cheek as I park in front of her building. "Are you coming with me or are you heading home? Antonio's match is in three hours, but I thought we could go eat something together before…" she tells me.

"I'm always in to discover one of my girl's famous addresses!" I tease her.

"So, what kind of food would you like?" she later asks me, looking through to her notebook with all her addresses.

"I let you chose! I love everything!" I answer her, sitting next to her on the sofa.

"What about Thai food? We can order it and be delivered!" she says.

"It sounds perfect to me! I let you order and I'll get everything ready outside! It's a beautiful end the day, we need to enjoy it!" I say, putting some candles from the buffet on my way out.

We sit on some big pillows on the terrace, around a little table lighting with candles. We're drinking a Thai's beer and enjoy the food in a peaceful atmosphere, well needed after this afternoon. We lay here together for a moment, watching the sun go down and the beautiful orange sky.

"I'm going to get changed before going to the match!" Gabby says, getting up.

"I'm going to clean everything, go!" I tell her. While Gabby is in her bedroom, getting changed, I take a look around her apartment and I look at all the family pictures she has put on the lounge. There are a lot of family pictures, some of her when she was a baby or a child, but mostly pictures of her and her brothers. I take one of them in my hands. It's a picture of Hugo, Antonio and her, sitting on a beach, on swimwear. They are tanned and look happy. She comes back a few minutes later, looking really hot even is she's only wearing a skin-tight black top with a Nike vintage jogging and a black leather coat. "Oh, I love this picture!" she says with brilliant eyes as she takes it away from my hands. "One summer, we decided to go back to the Dominican Republic and do a whole tour of the island in a van… One of the best holidays of my life! Just the three of us on an adventure! Great memories!" she explains to me as she puts back the picture in its place.

"You know what?" I then ask her, having an idea on my mind.

"No, tell me…" she smiles at me, putting her arms around my neck.

"I've a crazy idea…" I tell her, making her wait a little.

"For our six months together, we should plan a weekend away… Just the two of us… Disconnected from everything…" I tell her, putting my hands on her hips.

"It sounds like a perfect plan! And what destination do you have in mind?" she asks, curious.

"I'll surprise you! I still have a few weeks to plan something!" I tease her, before kissing her passionately.

"So, are you ready to see a Dawson in action?" she asks me, breaking the kiss.

* * *

 **GABBY'S POV**

We arrive at the gymnasium where Antonio is warming-up before his match. We're going to greet him and wish him good luck, before sitting in the audience.

"So tell me who's playing against your brother?" Matt asks me.

"I've no idea, baby!" I answer him looking around. A lot of familiar faces are here, some of the District but also some from the hospital. I've a bad feeling about it, and my worst nightmare becomes a reality when I spot Hugo in another corner of the room, surrounded by his wife and his trainer. Matt follows my look, and as surprised as me, asks me: "Is that… Is that Hugo?"

"It looks like it… I don't understand what's going on here, but I'm going to find it really soon!" I tell him, getting up as a furry and making my way towards Antonio again: "What the hell is going on here?"

"Uh… It's just a boxing game, like we've always done…" he answers as he continues punching the ball.

"Yeah… I get that, thank you. But, why Hugo is here, warming-up too?" I ask him, putting the punching ball away from him to have his full attention.

"Oh, about that… Uh… Uh, It's a Dawson brother's confrontation! Detective Dawson against Doctor Dawson!" he finally announces me, showing me the prospectus. "It's a great idea, don't you think?"

"And you're telling me this only NOW?"

"Well, uh… At first, we agreed to not tell you anything so you didn't have to choose a side, you know…" he laughs at my exasperated face. "But, today, I thought it would be great to have you here as a supporter, so I send you that text…" he says, proud of his stratagem.

"So, you've chosen my side for me?" I roll my eyes, and he nods, happily. "Well, you should know me better than that, Tonio… I'll go on the hospital team, then!" I smile at him deviously before leaving him alone with his punching ball, desperate: "But, Gabby…. I've always been your favorite!"

"So what's going on?" Matt asks me as I sit next to him again.

"My brothers thought it was a great idea to organize a match between them… Detective V. Doctor… That's why some members of the district and of MED are here… And they didn't tell me anything about it, because they were too afraid of which side I'll choose to be…" I explain him before hearing my name being called by that second brother of mine. "Oh, Hugo, what a surprise to see you here!" I act, totally innocent.

"And you, what are you doing here?" he asks, visibly surprised to see me here too.

"Well, our brother cannot keep his mouth shut… I guess he needed some supporters!" I tease him.

"What? I'll kill him! We were agreeing we were keeping that to us…We didn't want to worry you!" he tells me.

"Oh, really? That's so sweet of you!" I play with him again, making Matt laughs. "I can't believe you were in a competition about which team I'll support, and you were afraid about the result and that's why you didn't say anything to me…"

"Oh, come on Gabby! Don't be so dramatic!" he laughs before getting serious again: "But, now you're here, you need to be on MED team, you work there… And well, I'm your favorite, I always took great care of you and also, I'm your boss…" he tries to convince me.

"Oh, you really think it's going to work with me?" I laugh.

"Be on my team, or I'll make sure you work the days Matt is off…" he menaces me gently.

"Unbelievable!" I say, exasperated. "You know what, dear big brother; do whatever you want with my planning, I'll be in any team tonight… I'll just enjoy the game with my boyfriend!" I stand, looking to Matt.

"So stubborn…" Hugo sighs, going to get ready.

"I love your relationship with your brothers…" Matt tells me. "You're so funny together!" he laughs.

"Yet, this has not always been the case… But, I love them with all my heart and I definitely can't choose between the two of them but, it was fun to play a little game with both of them!" I smile.

The evening ends with Antonio's victory. They get all changed as I wait for them in the room. As they arrive, Antonio can't contain his enthusiasm: "See, I told you, you should have supported me!"

"Always so humble!" Hugo laughs before going to talk a little to Matt.

As we leave the gymnasium, I take my two brothers' hands and I tell them: "You know, I love you both equally, and I always will!"

We go to take one last drink together, before Matt drops me at my apartment.

"Do you want to stay tonight?" I ask him.

"Maybe, you should be the one coming… It's time to bring some of your affairs!" he smiles at me, and I take his offer. I quickly go to my place grabs some things, and we make our way towards his place to spend the night together and take advantage of all the time we could have together before going back to our long shifts the next morning.

* * *

 **A/N:** Here was the tenth chapter of "New Beginnings"! I hope it wasn't too bad. I'm sorry to have written Shay as a "villain" but I had such a hard time writing her character or her relationship with Gabby. I prefer to focus on Dawsey who's the heart of this story. I hope you understand. See you in the next chapter, a few weeks later for a surprise destination! About that, you can tell me where you would like them to have their weekend anniversary! Love, G.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Hello there! Wow, more than 115 reviews! You're simply amazing! Thank you so much for all the positive returns and great comments about this story! Thanks to those who always encourage me when I'm so insecure about my writing and unsure about a chapter. This chapter is a little shorter than usual, maybe a little different or simpler, but I feel like it's necessary like I'll explain you at the end.

! I hope you'll enjoy reading this new chapter. Don't forget to tell me what you thought and if you loved it in the reviews.

Sorry for the eventual language mistakes.

Have a good read.

Gaëlle

* * *

 _A few weeks later_

 **MATT'S POV**

The last few weeks have been really intense, Gabby and I's schedules have been crazy but we have managed to spend as much quality time together as we could. She has started working at Molly's two nights a week; she has fast adjusted to the functioning of the bar and became integrated very easily among the firehouse's band, even with Shay the relations are getting better even if in my opinion they're not going to be best friends soon, but at least they're talking cordially. When we're both off shifts, we spend all our nights and free time together at her place or mine; we just can't be far away from each other. The first months of our relationship have been just perfect, this is the best love possible, and she makes me a better person. I feel incredibly happy with Gabby, I feel like I know and date her for years while we're just going to celebrate our six month anniversary.

Today is my day off, exceptionally I've spent the night at my place alone, Gabby's having to do some extra hours at the hospital, one of her colleagues being absent. Then, I've taken advantage of the preceding evening with my younger brother. We went to see the Blackhawks' game together. This morning, while Allan is still sleeping, I sit quietly on a stool in the kitchen, with a big cup of black coffee and my computer. I spend dozens of minutes in numerous sites in search of the perfect idea.

"Hey, good morning!" Allan says, making his entry to the kitchen and going directly to the coffee machine.

"Good morning!" I answer, still focused on my computer.

"What are you doing?" he then asks me, sitting next to me. I'm so concentrated I don't answer him, so he turns the computer a little towards him. "Why are you looking at flights?" he asks surprised.

"I'm looking for a destination's idea…" I explain him.

"Why?" he asks again, curious.

"Well, at the end of the week, it's going to make six months since Gabby and I are together and I would like to surprise her for the occasion. We never went farther than Chicago together, and I thought it would be great to go on a small weekend together to celebrate it…" I answer him.

"Matthew Casey, what a romantic man you are!" he teases me, and I roll my eyes. "Oh come on, I'm kidding, I think it's a fantastic idea! You're such a beautiful couple, and knowing Gabby, she'll love it!"

"But, I don't really know where to go… I've thought of some destinations but I can't decide…"

"Tell me! I'll help you!" he tells me.

"Uh, okay… But first, you need to promise me that you won't say a word to her, no matter how hard she tries, no matter how many questions she asks you…"

"You really know her very well!" he laughs. "But, you've my word!" he says, seriously, putting his hand on his heart.

"Okay, so I've thought of sunny destinations like Miami, the Bahamas, Hawaii or Cuba… First, I wanted to go to the Dominican Republic, but I'm not sure it's the best idea, knowing her past. We need a place where she'll forget everything for some days, not a place which will remind her the worst days of her life, you know…"

"Yeah, totally! You're not going to the Dominican Republic; she doesn't need that at all! I'm hesitating between the Bahamas and Cuba, question of tastes! Have you looked for hotels already?" he asks me.

"Not yet…" I tell him.

"Maybe you should start with it… I think it depends on what you want to do during this trip, stay in bed all day or visit a little!" he laughs.

"A mix of both will be awesome!" I give him a blink eye.

* * *

 **GABBY'S POV**

This has been the longest night ever on the emergencies. I've proposed myself to do a double shift to replace Julia, but this night was just very busy and I'm really exhausted, I haven't closed my eyes in 30 hours and I could fell asleep right here, standing here.

"Hey sis, ready to go?" Hugo asks me, coming behind me.

"Yeah, let me get changed quickly and I'm coming…" I answer, yawning.

"Uh, I guess we're going to take a double espresso?" he laughs at my tired face.

"Make it triple!" I tell him, looking at my phone. "I've a text from Tonio, he's waiting for us at the coffee shop around the corner to take breakfast the three of us!"

"That's great! I love this family's moments!" he says, smiling.

"Me too!" I smile, going to the lockers to get changed.

Twenty minutes later we're making our entry into the coffee shop, where Antonio's waiting for us. He makes a small sign of the hand towards us to indicate his presence. He is installed in a big armchair and the table in front of him is filled with fresh orange juice, pancakes, waffles, scrambled eyes and coffee.

"Oh coffee! The best part of the day!" I shout, and it makes my brothers laugh.

"Yeah, it seems like you definitely need it!" Antonio kisses me on the cheek, before hugging quickly Hugo.

"Thanks for having ordered, we're starving!" Hugo says as we sit around the table and start eating. Antonio relates his last cases to us as we're telling about our last shifts. It's been a while since we've been just the three of us, and it feels really good.

"Gabs, are you okay?" Antonio asks me when he realizes I'm not listening to him anymore.

"Uh, yes, yes… Just tired!" I smile to him.

"You seem to be lost in your thoughts!" Hugo adds.

"Yeah, I was thinking about something, but I'm not sure I should talk to you about it…" I tell them, trying to stay evasive.

"You know you can always talk to us" Antonio says.

"Yeah, always!" Hugo continues.

"Okay, Okay…" I give up, definitely needing the advices of my brothers. "Next week, we'll celebrate our six month anniversary with Matt, and I was thinking maybe ask him if he wants to move in with me…" I announce to my brothers, and they look at me smiling. "I don't know, I've never felt so good and happy with someone, we're in total harmony, we're really connected and I want more, I think I'm ready for this… I mean, we spend all our free time together so why not make it official…"

"My baby sister is so growing up…" Antonio says, pretending to cry.

"We're really happy for you Gabs. If you're ready for this and you feel like this is the moment, so do it!" Hugo encourages me.

"Yeah, go for it!" Antonio tells me, taking my hand in his.

"Don't you think it's rushed?" I ask them.

"Gabby, do you remember when Lana and I take our first apartment together? We were together for like two months… And here we're, more than ten years later with three children together… So no, it's not rushed, if you're ready for it, just do it. I won't be the one to remind you how life can be cruel, don't waste time!" Hugo says.

"Nothing to add, the big brother has spoken!" Antonio laughs.

"You know you're the best!" I smile at them, when my phone rings.

"Speaking of the man!" Antonio teases me as I take the call.

 _\- Hey beautiful!_

 _\- Hey you! How are you?_

 _\- I'm good, but I'll be better if I know I was going to see you really soon…_

 _\- What a sweet talker you are! I'm exhausted, I just had breakfast with my brothers and I think I'll be straight to my bed and sleep all day long…_

 _\- Do you have a little place for me?_

 _\- You really want to spend your day off sleeping?_

 _\- As long as I'm with you, I don't care what we're doing…_

 _\- I'm waiting for you, then! I should be home in thirty minutes!_

 _\- I'll be there! Love you!_

 _\- I love you too! See you soon!_

As I hang up my phone, I spot my brothers making fun of me and I roll my eyes. I should be used to that, but it's always a little annoying.

"What?" I look at them with big eyes.

"You're so adorable! I think I've never seen you so in love with someone!" Hugo tells me.

"And, really, you're going to spend the day together in bed, and just sleep?" Antonio teases me; he's definitely the king of teasing.

"I don't think I should discuss this kind of things with you both!" I say, getting up; ready to leave to go home.

"Oh come on, we've educated you!" Antonio laughs and I put my hands in my ears, not wanting to hear those kinds of things.

* * *

 **MATT'S POV**

I'm a little late to meet Gabby at her place, but I've a good excuse, I've booked our little weekend away and I can't wait to announce her. I knock on her door a few times, but she doesn't answer. Then, I remember I've a key of her apartment and I come in. The place is really quiet, there's no noise. I make my way towards the kitchen, she's not there. She's not in the bathroom either. I finally found her asleep on her bed, still in her clothes. She's lying in the middle of the bed, her head on the side closest to the door. I look at her, and I can't refrain from smiling, she looks so adorable. I approach her really softly, and I sit beside her head and start caressing her hairs.

"Hey sleepyhead…" I murmur to her ear, and she moves a little.

"Oh my god, I fell asleep instantaneously… I'm sorry…" she tells me.

"Don't be, you've every right to be exhausted…" I say and I approach my lips to hers and give her a sweet kiss. "Do you want me to help you change in something more comfortable?"

"I won't say no to this offer…" she smiles at me. I get up and go to her dressing, taking one of my old sweats with hood. I go back next to her, and I help her sit on the side of the bed. I help her get off of her shoes and get undressed. I put some sweet kisses on her neck and on her jaw, but nothing interested, just in a way a man would show his girl how much he loves her. She's now dressed with a legging and my sweat, and she crawls under the sheets.

"Do you mind joining me?" she asks me, her face barely visible.

"I'm right here!" I answer her, going into bed and taking her in my arms. She puts her head in my chest and she falls asleep immediately. I quickly join her, feeling so relaxed to be there, next to her.

* * *

We wake up a few hours later. Gabby is looking better and more rested. I caress her back has she caresses my chest. "What's in your mind?" she asks me, not even looking at me.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, you've definitely something in mind!" she laughs. "I'm starting to know you pretty well and I'm even able to read in you like in an open book!"

"Actually, I've something to tell you…" I tell her.

 **GABBY'S POV**

"Wow… You're scaring me, what's going on?" I recover and I look at him with worried eyes. He looks back at me really serious and I'm worried about what he's going to say. "Matt,what?" I ask again, waiting for his answer.

"I'm sorry, but it's not easy to say…" he starts speaking and I start shaking. "Hey, hey… Gabby, look at me!" he tells me, taking my face in his hands. "I was just kidding, relax!" he tells me, and I hit him on the chest before he kisses me passionately. "What were you thinking?" he laughs.

"Honestly, the worst!" I admit.

"Actually, it's rather something positive I've to tell you!" he smiles at me.

"Don't make me wait longer; I'm not a really patient person, Matt Casey!"

"Well, you know what day Saturday is?" he asks me, and I feel so happy he remembers. I nod at him with my brightest smile. "To celebrate his, I've a little surprise for you…" he says, getting up and going to look for something in the pocket of his jacket. He sits back on the bed and gives me an envelope. I take it in my hands, and he tells me to open it. I execute.

It's a postcard on which we can see a magnificent area of turquoise blue water, a white sand beach on which are settled two wooden deck chairs covered with beige pillows and a matched parasol. On the little table, there are cocktails and tropical flowers. I look at Matt, who's watching me with a big smile: "Turn around!" I do it, and in the verso of the card, there's a little handwritten note from him: " _To celebrate those beautiful six months together, I invite you to spend four days, just the two of us, on the Royalton Cayo Santa Maria in Cuba. Let's have our first truly memorable and unique vacation experience together! Imminent departure for the paradise! I love you. Matt_ "

"Oh my god!" I smile at him with teary eyes. "You're fantastic, Matthew Casey! I'm such a lucky girl!" I tell him, putting my arms around his neck and kissing him fervently. "Thank you so much, I can't wait to share this incredible vacation with you!" I murmur against his lips.

"I can't wait to see you in a sexy bikini!" he teases me, and we laugh together.

"You know, you can already see me in underwear…" I tease him, kissing the spot behind his ear which makes him crazy. "Or…" I pursue, while I sit on his laps. "Even… Naked…" I finish as I start undressing him.

* * *

 **A/N:** So, it was a really simple chapter. I know we already should have been far away in this chapter, but I wanted to do a little transition before the next chapter to understand where they're both standing, how they feel about each other and what they want. I don't think it was a good idea to jump immediately in this weekend away. I could have continued this chapter and make it a little longer, but I already have more than 2.00 words, so… But, promise, in the next chapter we're taking a plane and we're going to a luxury resort in paradise. Don't forget to tell me what you thought of this chapter. Love, G.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N** : Hello my favorite readers! I'm sorry for the delay, but I didn't have the time to update before today and the writing of this chapter was a little difficult, I don't know why. So here's the day celebrating the six month anniversary of Matt and Gabby's relationship and the gate away to Cuba. I hope you'll like it as always. I want to thank you all for always taking the time to leave a little (or even more longer lol) review, it's a pleasure to read them and know you still enjoy this story.

Sorry for eventual language mistakes.

Have a good read!

Gaëlle

* * *

 _Chicago_

 **MATT'S POV**

The day has finally come. Today it's been six months that Gabby and I are together. This day also marks a new stage in our relation; that of our first holidays together. I have at the same time so much haste to share these few days together with Gabby, and a small apprehension. It's almost 5am and I'm at my place finishing my luggage quickly when the taxi driver starts honking outside. We have to fetch Gabby before going directly to the airport where our plane takes off in a few hours.

"Matt! Your cab is here!" Allan yells from downstairs.

"Yeah, yeah, I know… Can you tell him I'm coming really soon, please!"

"Sure! I'm going!" he says. "You're worse than a woman! It takes you hours to pack a suitcase!" Allan teases me as I enter the kitchen.

"Ah-ah, very funny!" I tell him, annoyed.

"Hey, relax Matt; you're going on holidays in a paradisiacal place with your girlfriend! No reason to be so nervous!" he says to me, reading in me like in an open book.

"I know, but what if…" I tell him, but he doesn't let me finish.

"No what ifs! Everything is going to be perfect! First time is always needed… And allows me to remind you that your first intimate time in the middle of my lounge hadn't seemed to worry you more than that!" he laughs really hard and I can't manage to do the same. "Come on, let's go now, before the driver kills you!" he hugs me. "Have an awesome time, just enjoy the present moment!" he tells me before I pass the door.

 **GABBY'S POV**

I'm outside my apartment waiting for Matt. I'm so excited for this new adventure. I've never been to Cuba and I can't wait to visit this island and discover more about their culture. As much as I'm ready to spend all these days only with the guy I love, I'm also a little anxious because I know I have something really important to ask him and I'm nervous about what he's going to answer to me. I went out of my thoughts by a car which just stops in front of me and the big signs from Matt.

"Hey baby!" he tells me as he gets out of the car. He kisses me as the driver comes to put my suitcase in the car. "Are you ready?" he asks me.

"More than ever!" I smile at him as we sit in the car and we take the direction of the airport.

* * *

We arrive at Chicago O'hare more than thirty minutes later. We are a little late, so we have to hurry to check-in for our flight in time. We run through the long corridors full of people and we arrive at the check-in desk where the hostess welcomes us with a big smile: "We only expected you!"

We pass the security checks really quickly with the help of the stewardess and we arrive in time at our departure gate. Matt has reserved tickets in business class. Thus, we arrive in a sitting room deprived with a big plate glass window giving directly onto the plane. There's a self-service breakfast buffet, so we sit in two big armchairs and take the time to have a good breakfast.

"Oh, this feels so good!" I exclaim, making Matt laughs.

"What? The coffee or the business class?" he smiles at me.

"Both!" I answer him, before approaching my lips to his. "I can't believe we're in business, this is a first time for me!" I say, breaking the kiss.

"Same for me, lady! But I thought that with a journey so long and a stopover of a few hours in Mexico, it was worth it!" he tells me.

"You did the right thing, baby!" I tell him, caressing his cheek.

" _Your attention, please. Here's an announcement for all passengers on Aeromexico flight AM 0453 to Mexico City Juarez International. All passengers should prepare to board_ " announce the stewardess. Business and first class passengers are first to board the plane. We enter a very clean and fresh cabin. The business cabin is configured six across with two seats on each side and in the middle, which it's really great for the intimacy. We have central seats. They are really spacious and comfortable. We take off at 7.20 am like it was initially planned and we enjoy the flight entertainment and the delicious Mexican food offered to us.

* * *

 _Mexico_

We arrive in Mexico at 11.20 am and we have a few hours in front of us before our second flight to our final destination. We travel the diverse terminals; we do some shopping before resting in a delicious restaurant. A few hours later we join the lounge which is reserved for us and we discuss about everything and nothing while waiting for boarding to open. I'm wondering if I should to speak to Matt about my project, but I hold on. It's neither the moment, nor the place.

"What's in your mind pretty girl?" Matt asks me, and when he sees my confused face, he continues: "You seem to be elsewhere!"

"Yeah, I was just lost in my thoughts… But everything is perfect, I promise! I just can't wait to discover our hotel!" I tell him.

* * *

 _The Havana – Cuba_

 **MATT'S POV**

We land in Havana Jose Marti International Airport at 10.20 pm and we are exhausted. This day of traveling was really long. We had decided to spend our first night in the Havana before taking an internal flight tomorrow evening to our luxury hotel in Santa Maria. While we travel the streets of the capital in a typical taxi, Gabby seems amazed by all she's seeing around her: these houses quite more colored than the others, the linen in the windows, and the life of locals' people in the noisy and alive streets…

"I can't wait to sightseeing tomorrow!" she tells me with her brightest smile.

"Me too, it looks so incredible! We won't have a lot of time, but we'll make the best of it!" I squeeze her hand, and we both look towards our respective windows again.

After twenty minutes by taxi, we arrive at the "Iberostar Parque Central" hotel, in the middle of the Vieja Havana and the modern city. This hotel marries the elegance of the Spanish colonial style to the most modern services and installations. It has an unbeatable location right across from the Capitolio and Havana's Gran Teatro and a two minute walk from Calle Obispo, which leads down into colonial Habana Vieja.

"From what I've read, it's one of the finest hotels!" I tell Gabby as we arrive at the reception.

"It looks fantastic! You've really planned everything in great detail, I'm so lucky!" she tells me, before putting a sweet kiss on my cheek.

The receptionist gives us the keys of our standard-modern room for the night. The room is really comfortable and we have everything we need, including a bathtub, which seems perfectly perfect after a day like this. While Gabby is watching the landscape surrounding us from the window of the room, I come behind her and wrap my arms around her waist and pull her into me, kissing her neck. "I've an idea…" I murmur in her ear.

"Oh yeah?!" she laughs, putting her head on my shoulder as she's still looking at the amazing view in front of us.

"A little midnight bath is waiting for you…" I tell her in a seductive tone.

"What did I do to deserve this?" she smiles as she turns around in my arms and kisses me passionately.

"It's not what you did, but I've an idea of what you can do!" I tease her as I take her in my arms bridal style and head to the bathroom to celebrate this first night in Cuba properly.

The next morni

* * *

ng, we enjoy a copious breakfast in the rooftop of the hotel which offers a magnificent view on the monuments situated around us. A wonderful swimming pool is just behind us. The frame is perfect. And to complete it, my beautiful Gabby is sitting next to me and she looks really nice wearing a nice little flowery dress.

"How is my girl doing?" I ask her, putting my arm around her shoulders.

"She's doing perfectly fine and she can't wait to discover this city!" she answers me, before kissing me.

"Let's go then!" I tell her, starting to get up before she interrupts me.

"Actually… There's something I need to ask you and I'm not sure I can wait any longer…" she announces to me, so I sit back. She turns towards me and she's now facing me. She takes my hands in hers and caresses my knuckles.

"What is it? You know you can tell me everything, right?" I try to reassure her, seeing she's a little nervous.

"Well… Here's the thing… For our anniversary, I didn't give you any present…" she starts speaking.

"Gabby, I don't care about that, you know it!"I protest, not wanting her to feel guilty.

"I know, I know… But still, you offer me a wonderful vacation and you also deserve something…"

"I just want you; I just want to be with you… You're the only gift I want…" I tell her.

"What a sweet talker you are!" she laughs. "In fact, I hadn't planned any real present because I had something in mind… Actually, I had a proposal for you… These last months by your side were wonderful. Thanks to you, I enjoy life even more, I restored self-confidence and I believe again in love. I spend magnificent moments with you and to be completely honest, I don't think that I can live far from you more than our shifts of twenty-four hours…" she tells me with a voice full of emotion and I feel my eyes getting a little teary. "What I want to say and I know… I know it could be too early or precipitated or whatever it is, but I think we both have already lived so much in our respective lives that we don't have to waste any more time… So…" she continues, taking a deep breath. "I want you to move in with me…" she announces to me, looking staring at me.

 **GABBY'S POV**

I kept it for so long in me that I didn't even ask him the question as I had hoped; I simply told him what I wanted. What I want. Matt doesn't leave my eyes, but stays silent. These few seconds seem endless to me. Then, with brilliant eyes, he smiles at me before taking my face in his hands and kissing me like he has never kissed me before. It's strong, it's fervently and it's meaningful. He breaks the kiss and caresses my hair, as we smile to each other.

"Does this kiss means it's a yes?" I ask him, shyly.

"Of course it's a yes! It'll always be yes! You make me the happiest man in the world Gabby, I feel so good with you, I can't imagine the things in another way!" he answers, excited, before kissing me again. "I love you!" he murmurs against my lips.

"Te quiero mucho!" I tell him back. We stay here, hugging each other a few more minutes before we decide to go to exploring the city before going to our luxury resort in Santa Maria tonight.

From the hotel, we're lucky enough to walk to all of Old Havana's major tourist sites. It's listed as a UNESCO world heritage site. Elegant Neoclassical and Baroque buildings border cobbled squares and narrow streets. We visit the magnificent Catedral de San Cristobal, the stout Castillo de la Real Fuerza and the popular public squares of Plaza Vieja and Plaza de Armas. Then, we chose to climb the 35-meter tower of the Camera Obscura and the overview is breathtaking. Along the way, we pass by many inviting traditional restaurants, bars and terraces. We head to La Bodeguita del Medio, and we sit around succulent seafood and ice-cold drinks. After lunch, we pursue our visit, strolling along El Malecon, a seafront boulevard with a colorful collection of well-preserved 20th century buildings with a mix of architectural styles. We observe the locals, and take a lot of pictures. We finish the day around our hotel where are standing El Capitolio, El Museo Nacional de Bellas Artes and El Paseo del Prado, one of the most beautiful streets of the city. The terrazzo, marble benches, bronze lions, and iron lampposts impart the feel of a grand boulevard. Elegant old cinemas, mansions and hotels from the 19th and 20th century line the street.

After this very busy day rich in feelings, discoveries and emotions, we join the hotel and gather our affairs. A taxi waits for us to take us to the airport to join Santa Maria before the night.

* * *

 _Cayo Santa Maria - Cuba_

 **MATT'S POV**

We arrive in Cayo Santa Maria a few hours later. It's a small island with pristine beaches and luxury all-inclusive resorts. It's a part of the tourist destination called "Los Cayos de Villa Clara". These islands are located on the northern coast of the Cuban province of Villa Clara, and they are part of a larger archipelago called "Jardines del Rey".

"Welcome to Royalton Cayo Santa Maria!" a young receptionist welcomes us as two men take charge of our luggage. "I'm Laritza, and I'm in charge to accompany you to your suit, follow me please!"

"Here's your junior suit. It's a really comfortable room with independent air conditioning, safe, a king size bed, a balcony with sea view, sat TV, telephone with direct line." Laritza explains us as she opens the door of the suite and show it to us. "This large one-bedroom suite also features 24-hour butler service. Allow me to introduce you Rafael who is your majordomo for the next few days. He's here for you; he can answer all your questions and realize all your particular requests. Tomorrow, he will show you the resort. I wish you a pleasant stay at Royalton and wish you a wonderful night!" she tells us, before exits the room. Rafael offers us a cocktail, some fresh towels and a bottle of rum in a way of saying welcome. He tells us he has settled the room for the night and he will be there whenever we need him.

"WOW! Are you kidding me?" Gabby exclaims. "We're really in paradise! A personal butler, a suit and a splendid view on a white sand beach! What could be better?!"

"And don't forget the king size bed!" I add, teasing her, as I lie on the bed. She quickly approaches me and she stands up at the end of the bed between my legs.

"Do you have an idea in mind, Matthew Casey?" she teases me back as she plays with the straps of her dress. I know she has nothing under it, and it drives me crazy. She climbs up on the bed and positioned herself on top of me, sitting on my waist. "I'm sure you've an idea, don't you?" she continues as she starts to unbuckle my belt and puts sweet kisses on my chest through the material of my shirt. She then crashes her lips against mines, before seductively unbuttoning the bottom of her dress, revealing her bare chest. I help her get out of the dress and quickly throw it to the floor.

"You're so beautiful…" I say, caressing her sides.

"I think it's not fair, I'm the only one undressed…" she murmurs in my ear, before helping me pull off my shirt. She kisses me fervently, before covering my entire chest with open mouthed kisses. She then takes off my pants, and we're both in our underwear. I turn us around on the bed so I'm on top and I start to plant sweet kisses all around her neck, chest and breasts.

"Matt…" Gabby moans as she wraps her legs around my waist to get closer to me. I give her a warm smile as we start a night full of love and passion together in a perfect place.

* * *

 **GABBY'S POV**

I wake up serene, happy and more in love than ever. Matt is still farm asleep next to me, his arm at the level of the sheet and of my waist. I try to get up the more discreetly possible, pulling his arm and putting it back slowly on the bed. I'm entirely naked so I go to the bathroom to freshen up and put a nightgown. I go to the balcony to enjoy the sunrise over the white sand beach and lush tropical gardens. Our balcony is settled with two sun loungers. I sit in one of them and take a look at the documentation of the resort. It's even more beautiful than in the pictures and the brochure.

Rafael enters the suit quietly and he finds me in the balcony. He asks me if we had a great first night and asks me if we want breakfast in bed this morning, a proposition we can't refuse. He gives me a card in which you can select all you want for breakfast and I give him back. He tells me breakfast will be served in twenty minutes, so I decide to go to wake-up Matt. I sit on his side of the bed and start playing slowly with his hair. I put a sweet kiss in the crock of his neck and I hear him moaning.

"Hey baby…" I murmur.

"Have you slept well?" he asks me before putting a light kiss on my lips.

"It was one of the best nights of my life! It's so quiet and peaceful here; it feels so good to be far away from the routine and our busy schedules…" I answer him.

"Tell me about it!" he yawns before putting me closer to him.

"Oh, and before I forget, our dear Rafael is coming with breakfast in less than twenty minutes… It'll be a feast! I suggest you to go to the bathroom and put a bathrobe or something… You don't want our butler to be ashamed, don't you?!" I laugh and give him one last kiss before putting the duvet away from him, forcing him to get up.

"Uhhhhh… You're the devil!" he complains.

"That's not what you were saying last night!" I laugh.

We spend the morning in bed, eating a delicious breakfast and hugging each other, just taking advantage of the present moment. We take our showers before joining Rafael to make the tour of the resort. We finish by a giant pool surrounded by a lot of deck chairs around it and some are even settled directly in the pool. We chose to try the ones which are in the water and we order two cocktails.

"So, future roommate… I've a question for you…" I start talking as I play with my drinking straw.

"Roommate only? I thought I was more than that!" he laughs.

"Of course, don't be silly!" I laugh. "Well, do you prefer to move in with me in my place or do you want us to find a new place together?" I ask him.

"I've a better idea, move in with Allan and me!" he looks at me with a really serious face.

"Are you kidding? I can still see his face when he surprised us!" I tell him with big eyes.

"Gabby, relax, of course I was kidding!" he says before approaching me and kissing me. "I think your place is really great to start our live together, really. It's not really far away from the firehouse and we've a lot of space, including a giant kitchen where my girl will be able to cook for me!" he says.

"I didn't think you were so macho Matthew Casey!" I stand up, winding him, but he doesn't let me far away, he takes me and his arm and he drops us into the pool. "Macho or crazy, I don't know how to qualify you…" I laugh as we head to the surface of the water.

"I don't care how you qualify me, as long as you love me!" he looks at me passionately. We spend the most part of the day around the pool before deciding to go to the private beach of the resort to watch the sunset.

We quickly get ready, before borrowing the pontoon in the middle of the tropical gardens leading us up to a magnificent paradisiac beach. In accordance with our request, Rafael has settled a tablecloth on the sand and brought a basket full of traditional food and champagne. We walk hand in hand towards it, and sit next to each other in front of the sea. We are dazzled by what we see as we drink champagne. I take Gabby in my arms and he puts her head on my shoulder. Lovingly sitting in each other's arms, we assist to a splendid sunset. The sky is pink and orange-colored; the sun is reflected in the sea and lies down little by little. Rafael, who's never really far away, takes a picture of us and I'm already planning to print it and put it in our future home as a symbol of this new life together.

* * *

 **A/N** : You can't imagine how much it was difficult to write this chapter for me. Usually I manage to write this kind of small journeys, but maybe I've the impression that it's too repetitive with what I've already written in other stories… Anyway, I hope that it pleases you. In the next chapter, we shall continue some adventures in Cuba before the return in the windy city and the official announcements. Love, G.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Hello my favorite readers! I'm really sorry for the delay, but I had some health problems the week after having updated the last chapter and then I've focused on getting better and enjoying some time off the social networks and everything. So here I am, back, and more ready than ever to pursue Gabby and Matt's little escape in Cuba for their six month anniversary. I hope you'll like this chapter like always. Thank you to those who always take the time to leave a review; it's a pleasure to read them and a great motivation to continue writing.

Sorry for eventual language mistakes.

Have a good read!

Gaëlle

* * *

 **GABBY'S POV**

Lovingly sitting in each other's arms, we assist to a splendid sunset. The sky is pink and orange-colored; the sun is reflected in the sea and lies down little by little. Rafael, who's never really far away, takes a picture of us and I'm already planning to print it and put it in our future home as a symbol of this new life together.

We walk hand in hand on the beach, our feet in the water and we just enjoy this magical moment.

"Maybe who should go back to our room?" Matt suggests.

"Or… Maybe, we should take a midnight bath!" I tease him, turning around him jovially.

"Gabby… You're crazy, it's very dark there, and we don't see anything!" he protests.

"Lieutenant Casey, are you afraid of the dark?" I ask him with my funniest expression, resisting laughing of loud.

"Come on! I'm a firefighter; of course I'm not afraid of the dark!" he replies as I start to undress a little and as I try to draw him to me, waving my index finger for him to catch me up in the ocean. Suddenly, he sneaks up on me from behind and he puts his arms around me, before murmuring in my ears: "We should take our midnight bath naked…" and he bites sensually my ear lobe. I turn in his arms and start to kiss him passionately, my hands travelling all around his toned back.

"I love you…" I tell him between kisses.

"I love you too…" he tells me back as he starts to unzip my dress while he puts soft kisses all over my body. We quickly undress each other and we run naked into the sea at the sound of the waves and our laughs. The feeling of the water on my skin in really pleasant, and when Matt takes me in his arms again, it's even more perfect. My back against his chest, his hands travelling on my breasts and tummy, his mouth and his sweet kisses on my neck… I can literally feel my heart thumb and my legs faint when he touches me. He really knows how to turn me up, and it's like the first time every time. I turn around and kiss him with everything I have. From the moments our lips touched, his tongue darted into my mouth and he aggressively battled mine for dominance. His hands tightened on my butt and I could feel his hard member against my core.

"I want you…" I simply tell him, as he walks us back on the beach.

"Don't you think it's dangerous to make love right here, right now…" he says as he sits me on the beach.

"What? The Lieutenant is now scared to be busted…" I laugh at him.

"Oh, come on, you're right, we're used to this kind of situation right now!" he laughs as he positions himself on top of me and start kissing me deeper than ever. His lips are then on my neck and one of his hands is massaging my right breast while the other one is playing with my left nipple. He knows exactly how to drive me crazy.

"Matt…" I moan.

"Shhhh… You need to be discreet, remember…" he murmurs, putting his fingers on my mouth. "Can I trust you?" he asks me and I simply nod, wanting nothing more for him to continue what he's doing.

"Perfect!" he says, proud of himself, before pursuing his treatment of my breasts as I grab him by his hair before going to his lower back, needing to feel his soft skin.

"Matt… Matt…Oh god, I need you…"

Heading to my request, his hands travel to my inner thighs and start giving me pleasure on my sweet spot. I moan against his lips, and without giving me the time to catch my breath, he inserts his fingers inside of me, and the only thing I see is stars. "Oh god, baby… Please don't stop!" I yell at him when he starts working with his fingers faster and faster. When my orgasm rips through me, he smiles at me, visibly satisfied with himself. The waves are still covering our bodies, and as I put soft kisses on Matt's skin, I can feel the salt.

 **MATT'S POV**

With all her strength, Gabby turns us around and she lies down on top of me. She grabs my hard member and it's my turn to moan her name.

"Gabby…" I moan, my head against the sand. My hands are on her long brown and wavy hair. "I need you… Right now… Please… Baby, please…" I murmur desperately. She stops what she's doing and places one last kiss on my hard member before presses her lips against mine. She then positions herself and she puts my member into her hands to position it to her entrance. I thrust into her in one swift motion and we both let out a simultaneous groan. She starts moving her hips slowly as she buries her face in my neck and puts her hands on my chest for support. I turn us over one more time without separate ourselves. I pull almost all the way out before sliding back in, in one fluid motion. I slid in and out of her slowly at first before accelerating when I feel Gabby's getting closer.

"Matt… Oh god, Matt!" she yells. I'm also close so I reach between us where our bodies meet and with one finger I rub over her nub. I muff her screams with my mouth when her second orgasm of the night rips her. My climax follows and we rode it out together. "Oh my god, that was…" she says, out of breath.

"You're amazing…" I tell her, before kissing her again and roll over to lie down in the sand. Gabby hugs me and rests her head against my chest, playing with my body hair. "I love you so much…" I say before putting a soft kiss on her temple.

"I love you too…" she tells me back, with for only sounds our breaths and the waves. She puts her chin on my shoulder: "But as much as I love you and I love what we have just done, I don't think it's a great idea to stay there forever… Who knows who could surprise us?"

"Well, well… Who is afraid now!" I tease her, before helping her to stand up. We quickly get dressed and we start the walk back to our room.

"I hope Rafael isn't waiting for us… It would be so embarrassing!" Gabby laughs.

"I bet the poor guy sleeps sometimes!" I smile at her.

"This evening was perfect… I couldn't have dreamed of a better night to end this escape with you…" Gabby says.

"Oh, it's not over, pretty girl…"

"What?" she asks me, curious.

"You're always so curious!" I laugh.

"Come on, tell me. What do you know I don't?"

"It's a surprise… If you hadn't insisted to do some fun activities in the dark, you would already know…"

"Come on, I didn't hear you complain earlier…" she sticks her tongue to me.

"And I'm not… Let just say our choices will make the night last till early morning…" I tell her, as she starts walking faster and faster to our room. "I know someone who's excited to know her surprise!"

"You've no idea!" she laughs.

* * *

 **GABBY'S POV**

We arrive in our private suit fifteen minutes later, and I can't wait to know what is waiting for me, for us, in the room. I open the door, and I'm amazed by what I'm seeing. The room is plunged into the dark. Numerous white candles illuminate the whole room and give it a romantic and intimate spirit. On the ground, a carpet of rose petals of red and white colors draws a pathway towards the bathroom.

"Matt… What is it?" I ask, not even looking at him, my eyes are captivated by the scene in front of me.

"It was a surprise for our last night in Cuba… I just wanted to make it special; I've planned everything with Rafael. We were supposed to have dinner on the beach to watch the sunset and come back here to finish the night in beauty, but it was before we decide to do other things…" he laughs, enlacing me.

"Oh, Matt, I'm so so sorry… I had no idea… That's why you were trying to find some kind of excuses at first…" I apologize, feeling bad for him.

"You've nothing to be sorry for, I don't regret to have make love with my girl on the beach… It'll be memorable, and the night isn't over… Unless…" he teases me.

"Unless, what?" I murmur as his hands are travelling my body.

"Unless you're tired…" he answers, my dress touching the floor.

"Oh, trust me, I'm never tired of this kind of activities!" I laugh.

"Then, follow me, lady…" he tells me, taking my hands in his and leading me towards the bathroom. The door is already open, the pathway of roses, finishing at the foot of the bathtub. The bathtub area is richly embellished with candles and red roses. Numerous petals float in the bath which smells fresh roses and lavender. A tray with a bottle of champagne rosé and two glasses, as well as strawberries coated in the chocolate, is floating in the middle of the bathtub.

"This is so beautiful… So romantic…" I manage to say.

"All of this is for you Gabby…" I tell her, unclasping in a seductive way her bra.

"I don't know what I did to deserve all of this, but the only thing I'm sure of is that you're definitely the best man I know…" I tell him with a voice full of emotions. We quickly undress each other once more, and we enter the hot bath. Matt is behind me, and from the bath we have an amazing view of the lagoon. "This is simply amazing!" I tell him as I pour the champagne in our glasses and give him his drink. I turn around to be able to face him and put a toast: "To the best six months of my life with an incredible man… Thanks for everything you do for me; I'm the luckiest girl in the world!" He kisses me, before putting a strawberry in my mouth.

"You're so sexy…" he declares to me as he watches me eat my strawberry and drink champagne in this steamy atmosphere.

"You're not too bad either…" I tease him as I put our glasses on the side of the tub and lie on top of him, kissing every centimeter of his skin.

"We've a few more hours before the sun starts to rise…" he tells me, trying to make me think he's distracted by the view.

"I know how we can use this time…" I say, attacking his lips as we reiterate our activities from earlier.

"Hmmm… Two baths in a night… I think it's a great idea!" he yells, excited as he starts to tickle my sides and kiss my neck.

* * *

 **MATT'S POV**

In the early hours of the day, after hours of making love, we're tangled in the sheets of our bed.

"It was the best night of my life…" I murmur in Gabby's ear.

"It was perfection…" Gabby says in a sleepy voice.

"Do you want to go to watch the sunrise before getting ready to leave?" I ask her.

"It would finish this night incredibly…" she smiles to me.

"On the beach or on the bathroom?"

"I don't care, as long as we have champagne!"

"I'll run us a hot bath in a minute!" I tell her as I get up completely naked. I feel Gabby's eyes follow my body. I turn around to ask her with a grin on my face: "Do you like the view?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah… You mean the lagoon? It's really beautiful, I'll miss this view so much!" she answers me, visibly proud of herself to laugh at me. I watch her with my puppy eyes, and she makes up to me: "Come on, I'm kidding! You're the sexiest lieutenant in the whole world! I could watch you all my life without getting bored!" she yells as I leave the room to the bathroom with a big smile on my face.

Fifteen minutes later, Gabby joins me in the bathroom in her altogether. She sits on top of me on the bathtub and I look at the scene. I love the effect of her mocha skin against my white one. She's really beautiful; she has the most perfect body even if she doesn't know it. We hug each other without speaking and watching the sunrise over the lagoon. I give her a glass of champagne, and she toasts: "To new beginnings!"

" **To OUR new beginning!** " I correct her before kissing her.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you loved this "hot" chapter; I'm not an expert to write this kind of scenes so I hope it wasn't too bad. Next chapter, Gabby and Matt will leave Cuba and start moving together. Stay tuned! Please, don't forget to leave a review. Love, G.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Hello my favorite readers! I wanted to start to thank everyone who read and review my stories. I've written a lot lately and it's thanks to you. Without you I wouldn't have the motivation to do it. I'm really glad for the welcoming my one-shots have had too, so an enormous thank you! Also, to the ones on twitter who always encourage me, I'm grateful! So, here we are, chapter 14 already. Matt and Gabby are back after a hot holiday together and they've to share the news about moving together with their closed ones. Let's do this! I hope you'll like this chapter like always.

Sorry for eventual language mistakes.

Have a good read!

Gaëlle

* * *

 **MATT'S POV**

Our last moments in Cuba will remain engraved in our memories. These shared moments have only strengthened our love and our desire to move forward together, hand in hand. We returned yesterday in the cold of Chicago. We slept at Gabby's place and enjoy the day to recover from the travel and rest before the return to work today. We have to find a new rhythm, the twenty-four hour shifts every third day for me and for Gabby, the days during which you don't count the hours, the pace of medical emergencies.

I shave at the sink while Gabby sings in the shower. I cannot help but smile and think that soon I would share all those little daily moments with her. Gabby puts her head through the shower enclosure, « What do you say to going to have breakfast at Over Easy? »

I turn around and smile by looking at her. Her hair is soaked, drops of water running down her beautiful face and I see her beautiful forms through the glass.

« You like what you see, maybe? » she teases me.

« You can't even imagine! » I laugh. « I am in for a great breakfast there before this hard return at the firehouse!» I pout.

« You are not going to resist not seeing me for twenty-four hours, don't you? » she smiles.

« You give yourself too much importance, Gabriela Dawson! » I tease her too.

She's sticking her tongue, pretending to be offended by my remark, adding, « Too bad, I needed someone to rub my back, and maybe benefits-Only … »

« Oh, well, I think there are always ways to make arrangements… » I turn towards her. I'm shirtless with just a towel tied around my waist. Gabby tries to resist, but I see I always got through to her. I put the razor on the edge of the sink, and gently make my way to the shower, pretending to untie the towel.

« No, I don't want you! Go think about your behavior, old man! » she laughs lustily before attempting to close the wall of the shower, but I prevent that. She challenges me with her look, but can not resist any longer. She unties my towel and draws me to her in the shower.

« You definitely cannot resist me! » I said, before kissing her passionately. I pushed her body against the wet tiles. My hands quickly found her hips. Hers caress my hair and my back, and we go into a frenzied shower. « We ... We ... are going… To…. Be…. Late … » Gabby groans against my lips.

« Too bad ... We will skip breakfast …" I whisper in his ear, before attacking her neck with sensual kisses.

 **GABBY'S POV**

After our little follies in the morning, we're late, but it was worth it. We dress very quickly. I put on my boots while Matt finishes to close the waistband of his uniform.

« You're sexy, my Lieutenant! » I say, watching him getting dressed.

« And yes, sexy firemen, it's not a myth, my dear! » he smiles. I place a light kiss on his cheek before joining the kitchen. I take a bottle of orange juice in the fridge, and two chocolate muffins. I put them in my bag while Matt made it into the kitchen: « What about me? »

« You, you have the chance to have a candidate who will make you breakfast of the century to replace our appointment at Over Easy, whereas me, I'll have to settle bad coffee and vending machine foods of the hospital! So, no complaints, love! » I replied with a grin. He looks at me in turn. It leans on the counter and puts his other hand on my shoulder. He strokes my neck, before saying, « I like that kind of morning … »

« And this is just the beginning … » I told him tenderly by devouring him with my gaze. He approaches his lips to mine and kisses me gently. I move away from him: « I really like this beginning of the day, but if I want to continue to enjoy many mornings in your company, I'd better get to work before Hugo kills me! »

« Me too! I drop you? »

« With pleasure! I'll ask Hugo to take me home tonight! »

« This is an opportunity to tell him the news,» Matt tells me, while we ride in his truck.

« I think we should make an announcement to everyone at once ... I am looking for an original way to tell Allan and my brothers… »

« A brunch at your place? Well, our future place? »

« Why not, but I would like do do that quite surprisingly, and not just say 'Guess what! We're moving together'» I laugh.

« I'll let you think about that! I'm not very good at surprises… » he says, focused on the road.

« Really? Yet this anniversary weekend in Cuba had been more than a beautiful surprise! »

« Yes, but it was for you ... Love makes men crazy! » he smiles, taking my hand and places it on his thigh. « We have arrived! » he tells me and leans over to kiss me one last time. « Good luck my love! »

« Thanks, you too! Be careful! » I have told him before getting out of the car.

« See you tomorrow morning… » he says, sending me a kiss.

« The best alarm clocks! » I finish the conversation by giving him a wink. I look away when I felt a hand patting my shoulder. I turn and I see Hugo, already in her white blouse, arms folded across his chest. « Uh oh, I'm in trouble? » I ask, biting my lips.

« Not if you tell me all the breaking news of your trip to Cuba while you are getting ready! » he smiles at me before taking me by the arm and accompany me to the locker room.

« Worse than a Desperate Housewife! » I shake my head.

* * *

 _The next morning_

 **MATT'S POV**

It was shortly after eight o'clock when I slide the key into the door of Gabby's apartment. There are no lights on, no noise. Gabby is still sleeping. In silence, I put my stuff in the living room and head to the kitchen to make coffee, knowing that Gabby will have to wake up and the morning is definitely not her favorite moment. By the time the coffee is ready, I'll take a quick hot shower to relax my aching muscles after the many accidents or burning buildings on which we have been called the last twenty-four hours. I put on jogging pants, I fill a coffee mug for Gabby and head to her room, well, our room.

I open the door and I see her asleep in the middle of the bed. She squeezes against her the pillow against which I slept the night before. Her hair is messy. She wears one of my old T-shirts. It got back in her belly. I sit on the edge of the bed, gently caress her caramel skin. She pretends she bitching, but I know she loves it. She turns to me and hardly opens her eyes. With her sleepy voice, she whispers, « Hello, my love… ». I kiss her on the forehead before handing her her coffee. She stands up, she did some stretches and leans toward me, gesturing to come kiss me, but in reality she only takes her coffee and sits in bed. She swallowed a few mouthfuls, gives a sigh of relief, and looks at me: « Oh, it gets better ... Now I can kiss you! ». She puts her mug on the night table and draws me to her. She kisses me. I lay my head on her chest. She strokes my hair and I put my arm around her waist.

« I don't want to wait too long before you move officially with me ... I want your name on the door, your name on the mailbox, I want your things invade my closet ... I want everything who belongs to you join all that belongs to me… » she says, while I listen to her heart accelerated to the passing of her simple words. I gently raise my head to watch her, her eyes are closed. I take my position back and smile.

« We don't have to wait ... See if everyone is available this weekend and we're mowing from words to action! They will be happy for us! »

« Are you sure about that? » She asks me in a worried voice.

« Of course, they want our happiness ... and you told me that you had already spoken with your brothers, remember. Everything will be okay, I promise… » I try to reassure her by placing my hand on her thigh.

« I should prepare myself to go to work, » she sighs. « It's horrible to have to go to work when you get home for resting… » she grumbles.

« You don't get a say! We'll have to grant our plannings in the best way we can… »

« Oh, don't worry about that, my brother is the boss, it gives some good favoritism! » she laughs before kissing me on the head and get up. I let myself fall on the bed, and I look her being very busy to the four corners of the room, never getting tired of her beauty.

* * *

 _The next weekend_

 **GABBY'S POV**

« Baby, is everything ready? » Matt asks me, entering the room where I am trying to set the table for brunch. Allan, Hugo, Antonio and all their little families will be there shortly, and I start to stress. « Gabby? » Matt insists when I don't answer. He takes my hands in his and looks at me: « Hey, Hey, everything is going to be okay, relax! »

« I know, I know ... I just want everything to be perfect! » I tell him, resting my head on his shoulder.

« It is ... Look at this table, it's beautiful! » he says, looking at it closely. « And these dream pancakes! My mouth is already watering! »

« It reminds you some memories? » I laugh, probably thinking about the same memory as him. I return my attention to the large wooden table. I covered it with a large white tablecloth. I set the table with simple white plates and accessorized it with all the plates with yellow and white checkered cardboard, straws and accessories on yellow colors. A bouquet of sunflowers is placed in the center of the table. The orange juice and other fruit juices are in glass carafes, coffee and tea are ready, pancakes, croissants, donuts and other waffles are kept warm in the oven and ready to be devoured. I also cooked bagels with smoked salmon, cream cheese and avocado, eggs Benedict, a garlic bread and grilled bacon. Fruit skewers are arranged on the plate. « I think I cooked a little too much… » I whisper.

« Oh, don't worry! With our brothers, everything will be devoured! » Matt shouts from the kitchen when someone rings the doorbell. « I am going to open! » I hear Matt heading to the front door, while I checked one last time that my little surprises are ready.

 **MATT'S POV**

« Hey ! » I greet Allan as I open the door of the apartment.

« How are you big brother? » he asks me, hugging me quickly. « You're glowing! I guess Cuba and all your activities there have had a great effect on you! I don't see you this week!» he teases me.

« Oh, Allan, I've missed you and your remarks, really… » I laugh as I guide him towards the living room.

« Hey Gabby! Happy to see you! » he hugs her.

« To see me or my brunch? » she laughs at him.

« You, of course… You're my best friend and almost my sister in law… » he answers.

« Come on, we see each other every single day… »

« Ok, I admit… But, god, who can resist to your brunch! Look at that, I'm starving!'

« See, told you, baby! They'll eat everything! » I say, joining them.

Gradually, Hugo and Antonio with their wives and children come and we sit together at the table. In a friendly atmosphere, we tell our stay in Cuba while some and others tell their latest both family and professional anecdotes. While Gabby serves fruit juices and I go look for food in the kitchen, children begin to eat their fruit skewers. Suddenly, Maria cries: « Mama! I have a paper in the mouth… », closely followed by her sister Louisa. Diego and Eva, more curious than ever, start watching their own skewer.

« Oh, me too … » finds Diego, excited to know what's written inside.

« I have a G, » Eva said.

« Me an A, » shouts Diego.

« Well, Gabby, what is it? » Hugo asks.

« You don't know how to peel a fruit anymore! » Antonio laughs. Gabby doesn't respond and smile. Everyone looks surprised.

« Dad! Dad! Look, you have one too ! » Louisa points to Hugo.

« And you too, Mom! » Diego says to Laura.

Then, all adults play the game. Each bite into his skewer and discovers different letters on these small pieces of paper.

« What does that mean? » ask Allan.

« I think if we put all the letters end to end, it must form a word… » Lana intervenes. She turns to Gabby, who smiles, visibly proud of her plan. « Oh, look at her, this it is! »

« G… A…E… N… Please, Gabby, don't tell me you're pregnant! » Antonio exclaims. Laura gives him a nudge, motioning him to be silent. « Wh ... What? I was just wondering! »

« It would be this horrible if it was the case, Antonio? » I tease him myself.

« No ... No, of course not ... You know I like you, you're already part of the family! » he smiles.

« Well, not that it bothers me, but I'm hungry! » Allan takes the floor and make everyone laugh. Everyone begins to serve. Throughout the brunch, between the laughter of children, everyone's enthusiasm about the food prepared by Gabby, and all the most varied discussions with each other, each is trying to unmask the word or the surprise phrase. Thus, in the middle of the table, small yellow papers go from one end to the other to try to form a word or a coherent sentence. Gradually, the dishes are empty and ideas begin to come from all sides.

« Change! » Lena says.

« We have the first word! » the children complete.

« T ... H …, » Hugo lists the remaining letters.

« Dad! Dad! I think the other word is THINGS! » Maria tells her father.

« CHANGE THINGS, » mutters Antonio.

« Or rather THINGS CHANGE… » Lena resumes.

« Things change… What's changing, guys? » Hugo asks.

« I told you, I'm sure she's pregnant! » Antonio repeats.

« Antonio, ça suffit! » Laura le rappelle à l'ordre.

« Antonio, enough! » Laura calls him to order.

« Now that you have found the correct order of letters, if you return the papers, you'll find guidance… » Gabby announces. Everyone rushes and returns the letters. On the back, a scheme of the apartment with small roses cross drawing in some places.

« Oh, it looks like a treasure map! » Diego screams, excited. « Very cool! » he says, taking the plan in his hands and running toward the living room, his sister and his cousins in his footsteps.

« Oh ... A g-gift… » the little Theo is trying to say.

« Open it! Open it! » Louisa shouts excitedly. Eva takes the box from the hands of Hugo, and opens the package. « Oh, that's a key… »

Gradually, everyone settles in the living room while the kids continue to search the little surprises scattered throughout the apartment. A box with a key, an envelope in which there is a label with the names « Casey-Dawson" contiguous, a frame with a home surrounded by a heart, and finally a decorative painting with the inscription 'home is where the heart Is'. Children put any clues on the coffee table, and everyone looks. In each package, a yellow sheet, recalling those discovered a little earlier. Adults understand immediately that this is the last clue. Allan returns the papers, and discover the inscription 'like our address for instance'. Smiles are drawn on faces.

« You have decided to take the plunge! » Hugo says, standing. He goes to us, and hugs us. « Congratulations to both of them, I'm delighted! »

« Thank you Hugo! » I say, shaking his hand. He leans to kiss Gabby. Everyone does the same. Only Allan still a little behind. I slowly approach him.

« Are you okay? » I ask him.

« You're leaving me … » he's sulking before bursting out laughing at my broken face. « I laugh! I am more than happy for you! And besides, I can get back my sofa without fear that you do dirty things on it! » he laughs, with a cheeky grin on his face.

« Shhh! » I say, pushing my hands on my face in sign if exasperation, but it's clearly too late. All the Dawson clan alternately watching us, Gabby and me, with confused expressions. Gabby gives Allan and I a look. Her face goes from her usual caramel brown to red as I feel my cheeks blush as well. Allan laughs, visibly proud of himself for the embarrassment he was causing to us. Gabby quickly hides herself behind me and she buries her head into my back as everyone starts laughing out loud.

« Come on, little sis, we all knew you didn't knit when you are together! » Antonio laughs, making Gabby even more embarrassed. She groans in my back.

« Antonio! » his wife yells at him. « You're absolutely incurable! » she shouts him.

« Come on, Gabs! Don't be embarrassed! » Hugo interferes. « We are among ourselves… ». Listening the words of her brother, Gabby lift her head up to face everyone. She gives a little shy smile to the audience before turning her attention to Allan: « You… You, just wait… You have nothing to lose by waiting! You've it coming, I swear to god! » she gives him a Machiavellian look.

« Uh… Oh… » Hugo says, looking at two of his doctors.

« Oh, come on… » Allan begs her. « You can't blame me… » he laughs. He turns his attention towards me, visibly expecting me to help him, but I say no from the head, laughing at my turn.

« You're all alone, little brother! » I smile. « You know her… When she says that revenge is a dish best served cold, she truly means it… » I follow Gabby to the kitchen as I let him all alone with the Dawsons. I turn around, and wish him luck.

* * *

 **GABBY'S POV**

A few hours later, we're lying in our bed as we remember the crazy events of the day. My head is on Matt's chest as I play with his body hair. His arm is around my waist and the other one is playing with my fingers. We stay there hugging for a few minutes, before I got an idea.

« So… » I start talking, looking up to Matt. He smiles at me. « I was thinking… That… Maybe… We could inaugure our first official night in this bed as cohabitants… » .

« I thought you'd never propose! » he gives me a smirk. Quickly, he turns us around so he's on top of me and starts attacking my neck in his special way.

* * *

 **A/N:** At first, I thought this chapter was very boring, but reading it again, I think it's cute. I hope you loved it. Don't forget to leave me a little review, it's always a pleasure to read them. Love, G.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Hey, hello everyone. I hope that you are well and that the end of year celebrations look beautiful and joyful. I come back today with a new chapter of "New Beginnings". I remind you that Matt and Gabby celebrated their six month anniversary in Cuba, that they now live together and that they announced it to their families. Today, we make a little leap in time, a few months later and we will celebrate Christmas, well, it's the season, isn't it ?!

Just to clarify some dates (which don't correspond at all to my publication dates), we will say that Matt and Gabby met in November 2015, that they went to Cuba in May 2016 and that after our jump time we are in December 2016. I hope you will enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to leave a little review, it's great for my mood haha.

Sorry for eventual language mistakes.

Have a good read!

Gaëlle

* * *

 _Seven months later - December 2016_

 **MATT'S POV**

We are in the morning on the 23rd of December, our shift is coming to an end and it's Christmas holidays. This year, for the first time in more than five years, I laid a few days off to celebrate our first real Christmas together with Gabby. Last year we were just starting dating, but this year we have been together for more than a year and now we both live as a normal and happy couple. It was a long way with our respective past, but this last year was the most beautiful of all. We are happier and more in love than ever, and I want to concretize that. But to start with, I have to pack up my stuff. I busy myself to do this as quickly as possible so that I can pick up Gabby, who was on duty at the hospital last night, when we knock on the door of my office.

« Yes, come in! » I scream.

« Hey, it's me! » Severide said as he pushed open the door.

« Hey, hi! What can I do for you? »

« I have what you asked me… » he answers me.

« Hush, remember, man, discretion! » I put my finger in front of my mouth.

« Oh, don't worry, they're almost all gone… » he said, closing the door behind him.

« Come on, come on, show me! » I say excited.

« How cute you are! » He teases me. « I've never seen you so happy. »

« It's because I am! » I smiled at him.

« Make good use of it! » "He advised me before shaking my hand. « Have a great holiday! »

« You too, Kelly, and thank you for your help! »

« You're welcome, but, uh, if you can stick me some Gabby's Christmas biscuits, I'd be grateful to you for life! » He is laughing.

« I'll see what I can do! » I tell him with a smile.

I hurry to leave the firehouse to join Gabby. When I arrive in front of the hospital, she is waiting outside with her brother. They are drinking coffee in the snow. She is adorable with her bonnet and her big scarf. She dances on the spot to warm her up. Every once in a while, I love admiring her without her knowing it. I stop right in front of them, and unwittingly, braking, I sprinkled them with snow. They now have full snow on the body. They look at each other, vexed et frustrated, while I cannot help but laugh at seeing their faces. I open the truck window, passenger side, and I say « Good Morning! » laughing out loud.

« And, besides, he finds it funny! » Hugo grumbled.

« Oh, stop biting a bit! » Gabby nudges him. « Good morning my love! » She blows a kiss to me.

« Come on, Hugo, I'm sorry, it wasn't voluntary! » I challenge him.

« Well, that's fine this time! » He said very seriously.

« Don't worry, long shift, he's grumpy! » Gabby excuses his brother's behavior. « But we don't care, nothing is going to spoil this Christmas' holiday, nothing! Not the snow, not a grumpy brother, nothing, nothing! » She said cheerfully. She turns to her brother: « Try to spend a good day, big brother! We see each other on Christmas Day! » She kisses him.

« Good day to both of you! » He finally said, smiling, opening the door to Gabby. Once installed on the passenger seat, she leans towards me and kisses me passionately. « I missed you! » She said against my lips and I smiled at her, caressing her cold cheeks before giving her a last kiss before starting the car. « We have to go buy a Christmas tree, Christmas decorations, cook biscuits, buy gifts for the kids... We're so late! But, oh my god, I'm so excited! » She tells me.

« I can see that! » I smirk. « Can we sleep a little for once before this program? » I look at her with my pleading eyes.

« Of course, and even a hot hot bath if you'd like! » She said, in a seductive tone, in my ear.

* * *

 **GABBY'S POV**

As soon as we arrive at the apartment, I throw my things on the sofa and head towards our bedroom. I undress quickly before putting a yoga pants and a large sweater from Matt before hiding under the duvet, I am frozen. Matt joins me quickly with the box of donuts that we bought on our way home and joined me under the sheets. Without losing time, he takes me in his arms and squeezes me hard against him. Our faces are face to face, our foreheads are touching, our legs are intertwined and our lips are stuck together. Without saying a word, we take advantage of this moment of calm and peace, eye to eye. We simply enjoy the presence of each other.

« I like being in your arms, it's really the most comfortable place in the world, » I said to Matt and he smiles at me before kissing me and we fall asleep peacefully in the arms of each other.

A few hours later I wake up under the effect of Matt's caresses. Her warm hands are placed in the small of my back, directly on my skin. « Hmmm, I could get used to this kind of massage when I wake up… » I groan when my stomach starts to scold.

« I" know someone who's hungry… » he laughs.

« It's a good thing, donuts are at hand! » I turn around on the bed, and take the box on my bedside table. I put it on the sheets before I get up. « I'll make coffee! » I say to Matt as he stands up against the headboard. A few minutes later I return to the room with two hot cups of coffee in a tray that I also lay on the bed. Matt puts a piece of chocolate donuts in my mouth before I kiss him, with my mouth full. « We have to hurry, we have plenty to do! We don't have much time left! » I say swallowing my coffee.

« But, you promised me a hot bath, remember? » He's pouting as he leaned over me to put a soft kiss on my shoulder before climbing up my neck.

« Matt, you're killing me! » I groaned before capturing his lips with mine. I grab the collar of his tee-shirt to attract him more towards me. My hands run through his chest and his muscular back as his begin to pull up my sweater. « A bath or a little exercise? » I asked him, out of breath.

« Oh, a little exercise will be fine! » He replies, excited, with a look full of lust and desire. I help him to remove my sweater while he removes his tee-shirt, and I tighten my bare chest against his torso, also naked, and the sensations invade me immediately as we start making love.

 **MATT'S POV**

« Come on, baby, let's get dressed! » I try to push Gabby to get up. « The tree and the decorations are not going to buy on their own, the gifts either… »

« Yes, yes, we must finish everything before tonight! We can do it! Mission Christmas activated » She gets up with a bound, forgetting that she is naked, and I don't help smiling at the expression of her face.

« After Bridezilla, I present you Christmaszilla! » I laugh.

« Don't laugh, Matthew Casey, I'm sure you'll love the Dawson's Christmas! » She said as she walked to the bathroom to take a shower while I was dressing. I check that Gabby is in the shower before searching in the pockets of my coat and taking out the box I'm looking for, the one that Severide gave me this morning, to wrap it. I finished just in time before Gabby joined me in the room. « What are you doing? » She asks me, surprising me hurrying to hide something behind my back.

« Uh, nothing … » I answer, trying to be as convincing as possible. She frowns, I block my breath, but she doesn't focus too long on it, far too preoccupied with all the preparations. She goes to the entrance to put on her boots and her big coat, and I breathe, relieved. I join her and we leave towards the city center.

« First step: finding the perfect tree! » She takes my hand and trains me to 'Ivy's Christmas trees'. We walk through the alleys of trees. Large, small, robust spruce and supplied with resin odor and fine needles, Nordmann with soft needles and their regular branches, Nobilis with bluish and soft needles with a woody smell... The choice is Difficult, but Gabby eventually chose a huge, well-furnished tree.

« It will never fit into the apartment! » I protest. « He's twice too big! » I make her big eyes.

« Of course it'll fit, it's the perfect one! » Gabby outbid. « We bet? » She asked, seeing my expression and I roll my eyes. « Matt, please, make a little effort, it's Christmas, our first Christmas together! » She said excitedly.

« Well, well, I didn't say anything! » I raise my hands in defense and I go grab the tree to put it in the truck.

« Well, now the decorations! We need outside garlands and ornaments to decorate the tree! What colors do you want, my love? » she asks me.

« I… I'm thinking! » I answer her, passing my arm around her shoulders. « How about a natural tree, white and coppery ornaments? Or golden? » I propose to her, and she approves with a smile. We pace crowded shops looking for the perfect decorations. When Gabby is moving further the shop, I take the opportunity to look for a special ornament.

« Matt, I'll see the garlands! » She tells me from the opposite side of the store, pushing a trolley already full to bursting.

« No worries, I'll meet you in a few minutes! » I tell her. That gives me time to pursue my mission. I look at the Christmas tree balls one by one until I find what I'm looking for. I pay discreetly and put it in my pocket before joining Gabby. We choose some decorations for the outside of the apartment, too much for my taste, but before Gabby's illuminated look, I cannot resist.

We return to the apartment at nightfall. We put the tree in the living room and put down all the purchases we made: decorations, gifts for our nephews and nieces, our brothers and sisters. « We are ruined! » I smile.

« No, and even if we were, for Christmas and to please the people we love, it's well worth it, right? » Gabby said, meeting me from behind. She put her head on my back and wrapping her arms around my waist. We observe this huge tree in front of us. « Well, we have a lot of work now! » she laughs.

We put the gifts aside to pack them the next morning, and we are tackling the decoration of the tree. Gabby turns the music on, she lowers the lights and in a screened atmosphere, with a glass of milk and some cookies, we decorate our first Christmas tree. I take a small step and set up the light garlands while Gabby puts the Christmas balls and other ornaments one by one. The tree is so large that she cannot reach the top to finish decorating it, which seems to upset her. « I told you he was too big! » I tease her and we laugh. She passes me the last decorations for the top of the tree, before I take her in my arms to position the final star together. I put her back on the ground, and she kissed me passionately to thank me. Then, we stay a few minutes in the arms of each other to admire our Christmas tree, proud, happy and more in love than ever. In the arms of the woman I love, I watch the tree and look for the perfect place to position my special Christmas ball the next day. We are going to spend Christmas Eve just the two of us at home, before joining the Dawson family on Christmas Day.

« It's perfect, » Gabby smiled and nothing made me happier.

We spend the end of the day installing the garlands outside, around the windows and the garage. In the small inner courtyard and on the terrace, we put some garlands in the plants and the trick is played. The rest of the evening is quieter, we cuddle on the sofa, in front of a Christmas movie, with for only lights the illuminations of the tree.

* * *

 _The next day_

 **GABBY'S POV**

In this cold morning of December 24th, I decide to surprise Matt with a breakfast in bed. I get up discreetly, making sure not to wake him up, and I go to the kitchen where I prepare his favorite breakfast: cinnamon bread, pancakes with blueberries and gooseberries, and for the salty part of the scrambled eggs with bacon. I press oranges and make coffee. I set everything on a tray, I decorate it with a small branch of a tree and a pine cone on which I wrote 'I love you' with a golden felt.

« Good morning, handsome! » I murmur in his ear to wake him up slowly.

« Hmmm… » he stretches before opening his eyes. I lean towards him to kiss him, and I push away to reveal his surprise. « I'm the luckiest man in the world! » He said before kissing me on the temple. We sit in bed and take the time to eat quietly. « "So, what are you planning to cook for tomorrow? »

« Hmmm, let me think about it… » I smiled at him. « I think about a Gingerbread Cookie Tree, what do you think about it? »

« Oh, you know my love for gingerbread! » he laughs.

« I think I'll spend a good part of the day in the kitchen… Between the dinner for tonight and the dessert for tomorrow… »

« But you love to cook, baby! »

« Yes, sure! But I don't know when I'll find the time to wrap the presents… » I sigh.

« Let me help you! I'll gift-wrap while you cook! » he smiles at me.

« You're the best! » I kiss him.

« Oh no, the truth is I just want the perfect dinner! » he laughs and I push him in the chest.

* * *

 **MATT'S POV**

That same evening, I'm finishing my surprise while Gabby is getting ready. I hang my surprise Christmas ball in the tree, and drop my little package at the foot of the tree. Gabby has set a pretty table at the foot of the tree. The candles are lit, the champagne is served, and the dinner is in the oven. She leaves the bedroom and join me in the living room, more beautiful than ever. She wears a long black empire dress, her hair is smoothed and falls on her shoulders, her makeup is light and discreet. She shines. « You're so beautiful, » I tell her.

« We better make it count! » She smiles at me.

« Count on me! » I tell her making a blink of an eye.

« You're not bad either! » she kisses me. She turns around and takes the two glasses of champagne. She handed me mine and toasted: « To our first Christmas together and to many others! »

« I love you, » I told her by cheering our glasses.

« I love you too, baby, » she kisses me.

« What if we opened our gifts after dinner? » I propose to her, but her attention is elsewhere. I follow her look. It's fixed on the bottom of the tree, she's staring at my copper decoration on which is inscribed "merry" in white letters glittered.

« What is this ball? It was not there when we decorated the tree, did it? » She turns to me. I feel my cheeks blush. « Matthew Casey, what are you hiding from me? » she asks me, smirking.

« Well, I wanted to keep the surprise for after dinner, but I guess I have not been smart enough… » I explain and she looks at me with her big surprised eyes.

« What are you talking about? »

« Go, get a better look, » I smile at her. She executes, she walks over to the Christmas tree, crouches down and takes the decoration in her right hand. Glass of champagne always in the opposite hand, she's delicately stroking the letters one by one. She raises her head, and looks at me, still not understanding. I crouched in my turn, right next to her. I take the Christmas ball in my hands, insistently pointing at the word 'Merry' before turning it over and unveiling the other side, and the other word.

« Merry… Me… Merry… Me…» She stammered, overwhelmed by emotion.

I decided to put my knee down. I take the decoration in my hands and turn it around at the same time as I say: « Gabriela Dawson, words cannot express the feelings I feel for you. It's now a year since we live a wonderful love story. Since then, you illuminate every day of my life. You are the happiness of my life, the light that shines in the sky of my existence. This existence, I want to unite it to yours, so that we walked the path of life hand in hand together, now that our new beginnings have crossed. I promise to make you happy because I love you too much to make it different. I only wish one thing: live by your side and share everything with you.

Gabby, will you marry me? »

« Matt, you're amazing… » she's crying of happiness. « Of course, I want to marry you… » she smiles, bending down around my neck. « I want it more than anything I've ever wanted in my life," she kisses me passionately. I take her face in my hands to deepen the kiss. « I love you more than anything in the world, » she tells me against my lips.

« I love you more! » I smile at her.

« it's not even possible! » she laughs while I took out the ring from the box and put the ring on her finger. « Oh my god, the ring is stunning! » she exclaims.

« Not as stunning as you! Merry Christmas, my love! » I kiss her again between our laughs and happy tears.

* * *

 **A/N** : Here was a special Christmas chapter; I hope you enjoyed it. Don't hesitate to leave a review to tell me what you think. I wish you a Merry Christmas and a wonderful Holidays Season. Love, G.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Hi everybody! Well, since I am not diligent to post new chapters in time, I think a new leap in time is needed. So here we are, four months after the engagement of Matt and Gabby on Christmas Eve. The couple continued their life in an ordinary way, while discussing marriage and life project. Today, in April 2017, we meet again for a new chapter. I hope you will like it, and that you are always interested in this story. If you want to see something special in this story, or if you have any ideas of one-shots that you would like to read, I invite you to contact me on Twitter or by private message.

In the meantime, I wish you a good reading! Do not hesitate to tell me what you think of this chapter in the reviews.

Gaëlle

* * *

 _Four months later_

 **GABBY'S POV**

« My God, I am exhausted! » I exclaimed as I sat down at our table next to the windows of the cafeteria of the hospital. We take a break after our night shift which was more than disastrous. Between alcoholic students, road accidents and injuries of all kinds, we did not have time to breathe. I sit next to Julia and Alan, who also seem to be at loose ends.

« Just don't talk to me about it, I don't even have the strength to eat, » sighs Julia.

« And I would sleep upright! » Alan added.

« I don't know how we're going to keep the pace, » Julia begins before yawning.

« With the lack of personnel, we chain the hours. Frankly, it would be a miracle if we don't make mistakes in diagnosis or if we don't make a mistake about the patient, » I sigh, snapping my spoon in my cappuccino and gradually disappearing the sheet drawn by a cloud of milk. « I don't even know which day one is... Between Matt's schedule and mine, I'm completely lost, I feel that it's been an eternity that we have not spent a day together… » I add, desperate.

« Oh, how cute you are… » Alan teases me. « You still live together! » he adds, smiling at me.

« Yes, but we're just crossing ourselves lately... A few hours here, a few hours over here... Hopefully we will have a break soon so we can enjoy together… »

« And plan this wedding! « Julia wakes up all of a sudden, « I'm so excited to be a bridesmaid! »

« Oh, you know I prefer… » I begin to say, when we hear a high and shrieking noise. We look at each other, panicked. « What... What's going on? » I ask, in the midst of cries. The lights start to jump when a second explosion sounds, this time closer to us. The bay windows explode into a thousand pieces, the splinters of glass land on us. Darkness and smoke invade the room. The tables, the chairs, the dishes, everything is upside down in just a few seconds. A smell of sulfur invades my nostrils, my eyes sting me. Alan pulls Julia and me to him, and we cut ourselves into a corner of the room before a third explosion caused the walls of the cafeteria to collapse. We were projected several meters before the cries, tears, screams and alarms leave room for just debris and nothingness.

* * *

 **MATT'S POV**

It's seven in the morning. Our shift is coming to an end. The candidate prepares breakfast as we emerge from the little sleep that we may have had these last two hours. The night was busy, there were many calls. I walk into the common room looking for a full-bodied cup of coffee. Severide is behind me: « So, lover-boy, ready to meet your fiancee at home? »

« I hope she will be home, yes! » I smile.

« Uh oh, trouble in paradise? » He smirks.

« No, not at all, it's just that she's doing crazy schedules and we don't see each other much these days. Or, when we see each other, we are so tired that we have the courage to do nothing… » I explain.

« Must tell your future brother-in-law that he is hiring new doctors! » He laughs, when the sirens ring. We look at each other, stupefied. « Decidedly, this shift will have been rotten from beginning to end! ». But our laughter gradually gives way to concentration and surprise when we realize that this is a general call to all the firehouses of the district: « _General_ _Call_ _\- Multiple Explosions at the Emergency_ _Room - Chicago MED_ _\- All the district_ _'s firehouses_ _are called on_ _the scene_ _!_ »

« No, no, no… » I panicked. Kelly puts his hand on my shoulder.

« It's okay, I'm sure she's okay! » He reassures me.

« Three explosions! It must be a war scene, Kelly! » I cry, tears running down my cheeks when I realize how critical the situation must be. « I... I cannot lose her, » I cry.

« Matt! Matt! Look at me! » Kelly orders me by placing both hands on my shoulders to force me to look at him. « We are not here! We're going to go there, and I promise you we'll do everything we can to save them! I promise you, do you hear me! »

« Oh my God! And Alan! Alan, he must be there too... Oh my god, it's a nightmare! And... And Hugo too… » I shout louder and louder, attracting all eyes to me as everyone is ready and equipped.

« CASEY! Focus! If you don't feel able to go, you say it now! » Chief Boden said firmly.

« No, Chief, I want to be there! » I replied, taking up my minds.

« So, pull yourself together and equip yourself! Your men are waiting for you! » He orders me, and I execute myself under all eyes. « I understand that the situation is tricky, believe me, but we will study the situation once on the scene and implement all our know-how. Let's go! » Boden finished slamming the door of his car.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, with the help of the sirens and the flashing lights, we make our way through the crowd in front of the entrance to the emergency room, despite the barriers installed by the security forces. At the sight of the scene that appears before our eyes, I feel my heart beating very hard in my chest. I have sweaty hands and shortness of breath. The entire facade of the emergencies was destroyed. Debris, cinder blocks, glass chips are on the ground. The illuminated sign indicating the emergencies fell at the same time as the walls and caught fire. Electric cables hang in the void and make sparks. The cars and other ambulances that were stationed in the parking lot were destroyed, crushed. Some are in flames. People are running, people are shouting and crying, wounded are on the ground being given first aid, others being transported by civilians while some are already covered with a blanket.

« Your attention! » Chief Tiberg appears. « The first official information is that three bombs exploded within seconds of each other. One on each floor of the Emergencies. There are bomb squads on site to ensure that there are no other explosive devices. The elite forces search the other corridors of the hospital in every corner and control every individual. A triage center has been set up on this side to classify the victims by degree of severity. Paramedics, you can go, » Tiberg manages the members of ambulance 61. « As for you, your work will be oriented to the search for victims or possible survivors… »

« Possible survivors? Possible ? » I interrupted him, letting the anger build in me.

« Casey! » Chief Boden intervened to silence me.

« I'm will take wherein I stopped," Tiberg said. « Many people have to be trapped under the debris. Three floors have completely collapsed. There must be patients, family members, but also nurses and doctors… », I want to vomit when I hear this last word. « I have mandated other teams to extinguish the flames and to take care of the electrical installations to avoid further explosions. Be careful in the rubble. Always stay in pairs. Always keep in touch with your team. »

« Severide, you go with Casey! » Boden organizes the teams. He takes him a little apart to say to him: « At the minute you feel like Matt loses feet, you contact me. I don't want to take any risks, we don't need more victims today! ». Severide nodded.

As we begin to move towards the rubble, we feel someone approaching us running, out of breath, spitting out his lungs. « M... Matt... Matt… » he manages to shout between two fits of coughing. We turn around instantly and see a man unrecognizable. His white coat is torn in the arm, stained with blood and black traces. His body is covered with particles of black and white fumes. He has only one shoe left. « Matt, it's a nightmare... You... You gotta get her out of here... I beg you, save her! I can't lose her, and I know neither do you… » He implores me.

* * *

 **GABBY'S POV**

« Gabby! »

« Gabby, wake up! »

« Gabs, stay with us! »

« Gabby! Gabby! »

« Gabby, open your eyes! Come on! Open your eyes! »

« Gabby, Come on! »

Voices. Voices reason in my head. They echo in me. Pain. The pain has invaded my entire body. I feel it deep down, at every corner, at every end of my body. My eyes burn and sting. I cannot open them despite the encouragement that comes into my ears. My chest is tight and painful. I have no strength. Zero energy. Not enough energy to open my eyes. Not enough energy not to sink into the dark.

« Damn it! No! No! No, Gabby! stay with us, damn it! Stay aware! You've too! »

« Come on, Gabs! Be strong! You're strong! You've to fight! »

« Gabby! Gabby! Fight! Think of Matt, think of your wedding, think of your family! Fight! »

Matt. My love. His face appears before my eyes. He is so beautiful. Gorgeous. Handsome. His eyes are so blue and transparent. His smile is so radiant every time he sees me. I can feel his hands on my skin, his lips on mine. Matt. The man of my life. On this last image, I feel the pain prevail.

* * *

 **MATT'S POV**

« Hugo! Are you alright? » I asked him, as I approached him.

« You have to go get treatment! » Severide added, seeing the wounds on his face.

« All right, I'm fine, I assure you... It's artificial! » he sighs. « You'll find her, Matt, uh? Promise me you'll find her? » He takes me by the collar of my turnout gear. « I beg you, you have to find her! You have to find her! » He shakes me stronger.

« Hey, Hey! Hugo! » Severide forces him back. He turns to me, I nod my head that it's okay.

« Of course I want to find her, I cannot live without her! » I said nervously. « Do you know where she was at the time of the explosions? And Alan? » I asked him, in a hurry.

« I... I think they were together... I saw them together... Yes, yes, they were together... And, uh, with... With, uh, Julia too... I think they were pausing... Yes! I think that's it... But, uh, I... I don't know where they went exactly… » he stops to cough and spit. Severide handed him a bottle of water. « They... Uh, the cafeteria... Or, the space reserved for doctors... I, I ...I don't know... It's so big... There are so many possibilities... I, I .. MATT! You have to find her! Promise me you'll find her! » He screams again.

« We'll do everything we can! Go to triage and get yourself checked out! » Severide points out the way.

« Matt, let's focus! » He said before turning to another doctor: « Where is the cafeteria? The on-call rooms? ». The doctor gives him the indications of a sign of the hand. The cafeteria was at the place most affected by the explosion. It doesn't seem to stay any longer. Just pieces of stones and concrete piled on top of each other, iron bars, electric cables. I'm beginning to panic, Severide sees it in my eyes. « Casey, it's okay. We will find her, we will find them, there's a lot of pockets! » He pokes me in the back and we begin our descent underground with for only equipment our radio and torches.

* * *

 **A/N:** I wondered if I should continue this chapter or leave you a little on your hunger with a little suspense, and I opted for the suspense to change a little bit of the sweet and cute chapters. I hope you will have loved this chapter, and that you are looking forward to knowing the continuation. Let me know what you think in the reviews. See you soon. Love, G.


End file.
